Ο Πλανήτης των Αρουραίων
by Sharks Potter
Summary: Στο κοντινό μέλλον, το σκάφος ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα εξερευνά τον Αστερισμό του Κενταύρου. Όταν ο Σμηναγός Τζός Άντερσον πηγαίνει να κοιτάξει μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική θύελλα, ο θαλαμίσκος του κάνει αναγκαστική προσγείωση σε έναν μυστηριώδη πλανήτη όπου γιγαντιαίοι, ανθρωπόμορφοι αρουραίοι κυριαρχούν. Κυνηγημένος και μόνος του, η μόνη του ελπίδα είναι η όμορφη χήρα ποντικίνα, η κυρία Φρίσμπι...
1. Πρόλογος

**Ο Πλανήτης των Αρουραίων**

Ενότητα Πρώτη

Το έτος 2020, η παγκόσμια οικονομία είχε καταρρεύσει οριστικά μαζί με το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της κοινωνίας. Σε έναν κόσμο ρημαγμένο από φτώχια, εγκληματικότητα, πολέμους, υπερπληθυσμό και μόλυνση του περιβάλλοντος, οι λίγοι δυνατοί κληρονόμησαν την κυριαρχία όλης της υφηλίου. Όπως συμβαίνει πάντα, με το νόμο της εξέλιξης του Δαρβίνου σε εφαρμογή εντός της κοινωνίας, οι λίγοι πλούσιοι επιχειρηματίες, πολιτικοί και στρατιωτικοί, με τα μυαλά και τα μέσα, έκτισαν τα μικρά, προσωπικά τους βασίλεια ανάμεσα στα συντρίμμια της σύγχρονης κοινωνίας.

Η εταιρία που έκανε πάταγο ήταν οι _Εθνικές Βιομηχανίες της Διακίνησης της Ανθρωπότητας_ , γνωστή και ως ΕΒΔΑ. Με τον ιδρυτή της, το μεγιστάνα και επιστήμονα Δρ Τόμας Βαλεντάιν να τη διοικεί, η ΕΒΔΑ ξεπρόβαλε από τις στάχτες του ετοιμοθάνατου κόσμου και έγινε η μια και μοναδική παγκόσμια δύναμη, καταλαμβάνοντας όλη τη Γη. Με την υποστήριξη όλων των μεγαλύτερων κυβερνήσεων και τον άφθονο πλούτο του, ο Δρ Βαλεντάιν διαμόρφωσε όλον τον πλανήτη κατ' εικόνα και ομοίωση του.

Με παραπάνω από τέσσερα δισεκατομμύρια υπαλλήλους παγκοσμίως, η ΕΒΔΑ είχε αμέτρητα εργοστάσια και μετοχές σε κάθε τομέα μαζικής παραγωγής, με κυριολεκτικά απεριόριστα κέρδη. Η ΕΒΔΑ έλεγχε την παγκόσμια παραγωγή τροφίμων, βιομηχανικών προϊόντων, ενέργειας, είχε τα καλύτερα κέντρα επιστημονικών ερευνών και ήταν ο μεγαλύτερος στρατιωτικός εργολάβος στη παραγωγή όπλων σε όλο τον κόσμο.

Μέχρι το 2030, η μάρκα της ΕΒΔΑ, που θύμιζε μια χρυσή κουκουβάγια με τα φτερά της ανοιχτά, υπήρχε στο 90% όλων των προϊόντων στην αγορά. Ο Δρ Βαλεντάιν είχε γίνει ο νέος Κουμπλάι Χαν του σύγχρονου κόσμου – ή πιο συγκεκριμένα της παγκόσμιας ιδιωτικής αυτοκρατορίας του. Αλλά και αυτό δεν του ήταν αρκετό. Ανάμεσα στις πολλές πανάκριβες επενδύσεις της εταιρίας του, ήταν εκείνες για διαστημικές αποστολές. Ο τελικός στόχος του μεγιστάνα ήταν ένας και μοναδικός: να εξαπλώσει το ανθρώπινο είδος πέρα από τα όρια της Γης.

Το 2035, η ΕΒΔΑ, σε συνεργασία με όλους τους διεθνείς διαστημικούς οργανισμούς, ίδρυσε την πρώτη μόνιμη σεληνιακή αποικία. Το 2050, ξεκίνησε εξορύξεις για εμπορικούς σκοπούς στον Άρη. Άλλες διάσπαρτες βάσεις τριγύρω στο ηλιακό σύστημα ακολούθησαν. Αλλά και όλα αυτά δεν αρκούσαν. Με τη Γη να εξακολουθεί να είναι επικίνδυνα μολυσμένη και οι τελευταίοι πόροι να κοντεύουν να εξαντληθούν από τον ανεξέλεγκτο υπερπληθυσμό, η ΕΒΔΑ ήταν έτοιμη να προχωρήσει στο επόμενο στάδιο της αποστολής της, τον τελικό στόχο του μεγιστάνα – να καταλάβει η ανθρωπότητα τα άστρα.

Παρότι οι άνθρωποι είχαν πια μόνιμες αποικίες και βάσεις τριγύρω στο γήινο ηλιακό σύστημα, ήταν όλες εξαρτώμενες από τη Γη, άρα δεν αρκούσαν. Αυτό που αναζητούσε η ΕΒΔΑ ήταν ένας νέος πλανήτης – ένας με το σωστό μέγεθος, βαρύτητα, μαγνητόσφαιρα, ατμόσφαιρα και τις πρώτες ύλες ώστε να γεωποιηθεί και τελικά να φιλοξενεί ένα κλώνο της τώρα πια ετοιμοθάνατης γήινης βιόσφαιρας. Μια νέα Γη όπου θα ξεκινούσε εκ νέου το ανθρώπινο είδος.

Ένα τέτοιο μέρος ήταν αδύνατο να βρεθεί πουθενά εντός του γήινου ηλιακού συστήματος. Όλες οι προσπάθειες να γεωποιήσουν τους πλανήτες εντός της κατοικήσιμης ζώνης (η Σελήνη, ο Άρης και η Αφροδίτη) είχαν αποτύχει. Οι υπόλοιποι πλανήτες πέρα από τον Δία ήταν βυθισμένοι στο αιώνιο σκότος και ψύχος του διαστήματος και ο χωρίς ατμόσφαιρα Ερμής ψηνόταν στο καμίνι του Ηλίου, όλοι αδύνατον να γεωποιηθούν. Αυτό άφηνε μονάχα ένα μέρος για να ψάξουν. Στα πέρατα του διαστήματος.

Το κοντινότερο ηλιακό σύστημα απείχε πάνω από τέσσερα έτη φωτός, και παρότι οι επιστήμονες είχαν λίγες αισιόδοξες εικασίες για το εάν όντως υπήρχε φιλόξενος πλανήτης εκεί, η ΕΒΔΑ ήταν αποφασισμένη να το φτάσει. Μια διεθνής συνθήκη υπογράφτηκε, ενώνοντας όλους τους οργανισμούς διαστημικών εξερευνήσεων του κόσμου, και με την ΕΒΔΑ να παρέχει την χρηματοδότηση, για την μεγαλύτερη διαστημική αποστολή στην ιστορία.

Έτσι, το 2061, ξεκίνησε η κατασκευή του μεγαλύτερου και τεχνολογικά πιο εξελιγμένου διαστημόπλοιου που πέταξε ποτέ. Συνονόματο με την εταιρία που είχε πληρώσει για την κατασκευή του, το _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ συναρμολογήθηκε κομμάτι, κομμάτι σε γήινη τροχιά. Η παρθενική αποστολή του στο Αστερισμό του Κενταύρου, θα διαρκούσε δέκα με δώδεκα χρόνια και καθώς η επικοινωνία σε τέτοιες αποστάσεις είναι αδύνατη, το πλήρωμα θα ήταν εντελώς μόνο του, με την επιβίωση του να βασίζεται αποκλειστικά στις μηχανές και στην εφευρετικότητα τους.

Το εκλεκτό οκταμελές πλήρωμα του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ θα έκανε το ταξίδι τους, το οποίο θα κρατούσε τεσσερισήμισι χρόνια, σε νάρκη, για οικονομία πόρων. Μαζί τους θα μετέφεραν και ένα κατεψυγμένο φορτίο από γεννητικά ενισχυμένα έμβρυα και σπόρους, ειδικά μεταλλαγμένους ώστε να ευδοκιμήσουν σε κάποιον άγονο καινούργιο πλανήτη, ξεκινώντας τα πρώτα στάδια μιας μαζικής γεωποίησης, κυριολεκτικά δημιουργώντας μια καινούργια Γη για την ανθρωπότητα.

Το σκάφος θα λειτουργούσε με ένα σύστημα πρωτότυπων κινητήρων ιόντων, οι οποίοι χρησιμοποιούσαν ως καύσιμο ένα σπάνιο και εξαιρετικά ισχυρό πυρηνικό στοιχείο, το Ανέφικτο, το οποίο είχε εξορυχτεί στον Άρη. Αυτό θα του επέτρεπε να ταξιδεύει σχεδόν με την ταχύτητα του φωτός, χαμηλώνοντας το αλλιώς αδύνατο ταξίδι των 40,000 χρόνων σε μόνο 54 μήνες. Κατά τη διάρκεια του ταξιδιού, το πλήρωμα και το βιολογικό φορτίο θα παρέμενε σε βαθιά νάρκη, μέχρι την άφιξη τους στο Κένταυρο, όπου και θα ξεκινούσε οριστικά η αποστολή τους.

Ενώ το σκάφος τους κατασκευαζόταν, το πλήρωμα του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ πέρασε αρκετά χρόνια σκληρής εκπαίδευσης, προετοιμαζόμενοι για την αποστολή τους. Πέρα από τις ατελείωτες φυσικές ασκήσεις και ιατρικές εξετάσεις για την τέλεια σωματική και ψυχική κατάσταση, το κάθε μέλος του πληρώματος έπρεπε να ειδικευθεί στον τομέα του, σε ανταγωνισμό με δεκάδες άλλους αναπληρωτές που εκπαιδεύονταν μαζί του. Λόγο των δύσκολων συνθηκών της αποστολής, όπου δεν θα υπήρχε καν Κέντρο Ελέγχου να ελέγχει την πρόοδο τους, το πλήρωμα έπρεπε να εκπαιδευτεί ώστε να ενεργεί εντελώς ανεξάρτητα, σε κάθε κατάσταση έκτακτης ανάγκης.

Τελικά, το 2069, το καλύτερο σκάφος με το καλύτερο πλήρωμα σε ολόκληρη την ιστορία των διαστημικών ταξιδιών, ήταν έτοιμο για αναχώρηση για τη μακροχρόνια αποστολή τους στο άγνωστο. Στις 20 Ιουλίου 2069 – η εκατοστή επέτειος της πρώτης προσσελήνωσης – το _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ , με το πλήρωμα του ασφαλές σε νάρκη, ενεργοποίησε τους κινητήρες ιόντων του. Δισεκατομμύρια τηλεθεατές παρακολουθούσαν αυτήν την ιστορική στιγμή μέσω δορυφορικής σύνδεσης με τον Διεθνή Σεληνιακό Σταθμό, καθώς το _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ , επιταχύνοντας σχεδόν σε ταχύτητα φωτός, έφυγε από τη γήινη τροχιά, με κατεύθυνση τον Αστερισμό του Κενταύρου.

Εντός λίγων εβδομάδων, το σήμα του σκάφους χάθηκε καθώς πέρασε πέρα από την τροχιά του Πλούτωνα και εξαφανίστηκε στα πέρατα του διαστήματος. Το πλήρωμα του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ είχε εγκαταλείψει το μικρό σημείο του σύμπαντος που άνηκε στον άνθρωπο και είχε βάλει πλώρη για το άγνωστο. Αυτή ήταν η αρχή του μεγάλου ταξιδιού ενός ανθρώπου που θα τον πήγαινε πέρα από τα όρια του χωροχρόνου, σε έναν νέο κόσμο πέρα από κάθε φαντασία. Το όνομα του ήταν Σμηναγός Τζός Άντερσον και αυτή είναι η ιστορία του…

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα** **:** Αυτή η ιστορία είναι εμπνευσμένη από τη κλασσική νουβέλα _Η κυρία Φρίσμπι και οι Μεταλλαγμένοι Αρουραίοι_ του Ρόμπερτ Σ. Ομπράιαν και την κινηματογραφική αναπαραγωγή κινουμένων σχεδίων της το 1982 από τον Ντον Μπλούθ, _Το Μυστικό του ΝΙΜ_. Είναι επίσης εν μέρει εμπνευσμένη από τη κινηματογραφική σειρά _Φάιβελ Μια Αμερικάνικη Ιστορία_ , επίσης από τον Ντόν Μπλούθ και τον _Πλανήτη των Πιθήκων_ το 2001 από τον Τιμ Μπάρτον. Παρακαλώ μην ξεχάσετε να αφήσετε και κανένα σχόλιο!


	2. Το ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα

**Ημερομηνία: 1** **η** **Φεβρουαρίου 2074 Γήινος Χρόνος**

 **Τοποθεσία: Άκρη της Κατοικήσιμης Ζώνης του Άστρου Κένταυρος Άλφα**

 **Ημέρα Αποστολής: 54 Μήνες, 11 Μέρες, 8 Ώρες**

Στη νάρκη, ο άνθρωπος δεν ονειρεύεται. Είναι σαν να πεθαίνεις και μετά να ανασταίνεσαι. Τουλάχιστον, αυτή ήταν η πρώτη σκέψη που πέρασε από το μυαλό του Τζός όταν άνοιξε πάλι τα μάτια του, 54 μήνες μετά την εκτόξευση. Το τελευταίο πράμα που θυμόταν ήταν να του δίνουν κάτι εξαιρετικά επώδυνες ενέσεις στο λαιμό και να τον βάζουν μέσα στη δεξαμενή νάρκης του – ένα σφραγισμένο γυάλινο δοχείο, σαν φέρετρο, γεμάτο με ζελέ για απορρόφηση των δυνάμεων βαρύτητας από τη βίαια επιτάχυνση του σκάφους, όπου ένας αστροναύτης ταξίδευε βαθιά κοιμισμένος για χρόνια.

Ο Σμηναγός Τζός Άντερσον ήταν ο πιλότος των θαλαμίσκων και ο ειδικός εξόδων EVA του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_. Ορφανός από μικρή ηλικία, είχε μεγαλώσει στη φάρμα του θείου του στο Χάμσιρ της Αγγλίας. Αφότου ολοκλήρωσε τις σπουδές του στο Κέμπριτζ, αποφοιτώντας με ένα πτυχίο στη αεροναυπηγική, είχε ενταχθεί στην Βασιλική Αεροπορία, όπου και έκανε την καριέρα του σαν αεροπόρος του Βασιλικού Ναυτικού. Είχε υπηρετήσει στο Τρίτο Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο το 2055 και στο Νέο Βρετανικό Εμφύλιο του 2062, πετώντας κάθε είδους αεροσκάφους, από πρωτόγονα, αυτοσχέδια μαραφέτια μέχρι τη τελευταία λέξη της τεχνολογίας μαχητικά. Με τον καιρό είχε αποκτήσει τη φήμη ενός αήττητου αεροπόρου, η οποία τελικά είχε τραβήξει την προσοχή των πρακτόρων της ΕΒΔΑ, οι οποίοι τον είχαν 'δανειστεί' από το Βασιλικό Ναυτικό για να τον εκπαιδεύσουν σαν διαστημικό πιλότο για την αποστολή στο Κένταυρο.

Το ότι είχε εκλεχτεί να είναι ο επίσημος εκπρόσωπος της Μεγάλης Βρετανίας σε ένα νέο πλανήτη ήταν η ευκαιρία μιας ζωής για τον Τζός. Επιτέλους, θα μπορούσε να προεκτείνει τους ορίζοντες του στον ουρανό, να ανακαλύψει ένα νέο κόσμο μακριά από τη ρημαγμένη, ετοιμοθάνατη Γη. Η μεγαλύτερη περιπέτεια όλων των εποχών ήταν δική του, καθώς και όλοι οι κίνδυνοι που θα αντιμετώπιζε καθοδόν.

Αυτή ήταν η πρώτη αποστολή στην ιστορία των διαστημικών ταξιδιών που το πλήρωμα θα ταξίδευε σε νάρκη για τόσο μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα, σπάζοντας το ρεκόρ της πρώτης αποστολής στο Δία είκοσι χρόνια πριν. Ορισμένοι ειδικοί είχαν εκφράσει αμφιβολίες εάν το πλήρωμα θα επιζούσε το ταξίδι. Ωστόσο, δεν υπήρχε άλλος τρόπος εξοικονόμησης πόρων και προμηθειών, καθώς ούτε και τρόπος να επιζήσουν καν την επιτάχυνση των κινητήρων ιόντων χωρίς τις δεξαμενές νάρκης. Εάν όμως τα συστήματα διατήρησης ζωής τους παρουσίαζαν βλάβη, το σκάφος θα γινόταν το πρώτο διαστημικό μαυσωλείο.

Ακόμα και σε βαθιά νάρκη, σε κατάσταση ψύξεως, όπου οι ζωτικές λειτουργίες πέφτουν σε λιγότερο από 1% του φυσιολογικού, ο μεταβολισμός του σώματος δεν σταματάει εντελώς. Το πόσο καιρό μπορούσε το σώμα να αντέξει έτσι ήταν θέμα για εικασίες – καθώς και η πιθανότητα για έναν αστροναύτη να ξυπνήσει πρόωρα, στην οποία περίπτωση θα βρισκόταν παγιδευμένος μέσα στην ερμητικά κλειστή δεξαμενή του, σαν ένας ζωντανός μέσα σε ένα τάφο.

Πανικόβλητος και να τον κυριεύει η κλειστοφοβία, νομίζοντας πως το σύστημα διατήρησης ζωής του είχε πάθει βλάβη, ο Τζός άρχισε να κοπανάει απελπισμένα τα χέρια του στο καπάκι της δεξαμενής του, ουρλιάζοντας μέσα στο σωληνάκι τροφοδοσίας οξυγόνου περασμένο μέσα στο λαιμό του, που του επέτρεπε να αναπνέει μέσα στο ζελέ. Ο υπολογιστής της δεξαμενής, λαμβάνοντας σήμα από τους αισθητήρες πως η εγκεφαλική του λειτουργία είχε επανέλθει στο κανονικό, αυτόματα έκλεισε το σύστημα διατήρησης ζωής και το αεροστεγές καπάκι της δεξαμενής άνοιξε.

Ο Τζός ίσα ίσα πρόλαβε να συνέλθει προτού αντιλήφθηκε την άθλια κατάσταση του σώματος του. Ύστερα από τεσσερισήμισι χρόνια ακινησίας, οι κάποτε γυμνασμένοι μυείς του είχαν μαζέψει σαν μιας γριάς τσάτσας. Παρότι την ανακούφιση του που είχε επιζήσει τη μακροχρόνια νάρκη, δεν ένοιωθε ακριβώς 'κομπλέ' μετά τον μεγαλύτερο ύπνο της ζωής του, όπως του είχαν πει κατά τη διάρκεια της εκπαίδευσης. Για την ακρίβεια, ένιωθε σκατά. Η κάθε κίνηση του πονούσε σαν το διάολο, οι κλειδώσεις του να τρίζουν σαν σκουριασμένοι μεντεσέδες. Και εν στο μεταξύ, είχε και αυτό το παλιό-σωλήνα ακόμη χωμένο μέσα στο λαρύγγι του, που δεν έλεγε να βγει! Τότε, ξαφνικά, ένοιωσε κάποιον να τον σηκώνει όρθιο και να βγάζει τον σωλήνα από το στόμα του.

Βήχοντας και φτύνοντας, γύρισε και είδε τον συνάδελφο αστροναύτη του, τον Δρ Γκόρντον Βονιφάτιος, ο γιατρός πτήσης του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_. Στεκόταν εκεί, φορώντας μονάχα μια πετσέτα γύρω από τη μέση του να κρύψει τα αχαμνά του, χαμογελώντας του.

«Καλώς ήρθες πίσω από τον κόσμο των νεκρών, Τζός! Ξυπνητούρια, φιλαράκι!»

Ο Γκόρντον ήταν ένας γεροδεμένος Καναδός γύρω στα πενήντα και ένας από τους καλύτερους διαστημικούς γιατρούς όλων των εποχών. Είχε περιθάλψει πάνω από ένα εκατομμύριο ανθρώπους κατά τη διάρκεια της καριέρας του προτού τον επιστρατεύσει η ΕΒΔΑ για την αποστολή. Όπως και οι συνάδελφοι του συχνά κουτσομπόλευαν, μπορούσε να περιθάλψει κάθε πρόβλημα του σώματος και της ψυχής, οτιδήποτε εκτός από τους νεκρούς. Ο Τζός τον ευχαρίστησε καθώς ο γιατρός του έδωσε μια κούπα καφέ.

«Φτάσαμε ακόμα;» ρώτησε, πίνοντας τον καφέ μονορούφι και νιώθοντας μια τρομερή ναυτία. Ο Γκόρντον μετά βίας πρόλαβε να δώσει στον Τζός μια σακούλα, ο οποίος ξέρασε μέσα της τον καφέ και ότι είχε απομείνει από το τελευταίο γεύμα του πριν την εκτόξευση εδώ και τεσσερισήμισι χρόνια.

«Ήρεμα, Τζόσουα,» του είπε, «Το σώμα σου είναι ακόμη σε κατάσταση σοκ από τη νάρκη και δεν μπορεί να αντέξει μεγάλες ποσότητες καφεΐνης. Με την ησυχία σου.» Δίνοντας του μια πετσέτα, έφυγε να βοηθήσει και τα υπόλοιπα μέλη του πληρώματος, καθώς έβγαιναν από τις δεξαμενές τους.

Μια ώρα αργότερα, το εφταμελές πλήρωμα του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ , όλοι ντυμένοι αλλά ακόμη αποπροσανατολισμένοι από τη νάρκη, και πίνοντας υγρά με ταμπλέτες νατρίου, είχαν μαζευτεί στο 'παρατηρητήριο' του σκάφους. Αυτό το μοναδικό δωμάτιο-σφαίρα που θύμιζε πλανητάριο περιείχε τη τεχνητή νοημοσύνη του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ – την καρδιά και ψυχή του σκάφους. Επίσης ήταν η πλατφόρμα για το όγδοο, μη-ανθρώπινο μέλος του πληρώματος, τον Κουκουβάγιο – ένα από τα πανάκριβα παιχνίδια τελευταίας τεχνολογίας της ΕΒΔΑ. Με σχεδόν ανθρώπινη νοημοσύνη, ο Κουκουβάγιος έλεγχε όλα τα συστήματα του σκάφους, καθώς και όλες τις πολύπλοκες λειτουργίες του που οι άνθρωποι δεν μπορούσαν να χειριστούν από μόνοι τους.

Εμφανισιακά, το _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ θύμιζε ένα σύγχρονο αντίγραφο του διαστημόπλοιου _Ντισκόβερι_ , το οποίο είχε επινοήσει ο συγγραφέας Άρθουρ Σ. Κλάρκ στη νουβέλα του _Η Οδύσσεια του Διαστήματος_ , πριν από έναν αιώνα: ένας πελώριος, κωνικός θαλαμίσκος διακυβέρνησης με όλους τους χώρους του πληρώματος, με μια στρογγυλή σαν δίσκος ασπίδα προστασίας μπροστά. Από πίσω, προεξείχε η περιστρεφόμενη συστοιχία των κεραιών και ηλιακών συλλεκτών, ή 'η σπονδυλική στήλη' του σκάφους όπως και την αποκαλούσε το πλήρωμα. Αυτό το πράμα που θύμιζε σκαλωσιά σύνδεε το θαλαμίσκο διακυβέρνησης με τον μη-επανδρωμένο θαλαμίσκο προώθησης, όπου υπήρχαν οι γιγαντιαίοι κινητήρες ιόντων και οι δεξαμενές καυσίμων.

Για προσεδάφιση, ο θαλαμίσκος διακυβέρνησης ήταν κατασκευασμένος να αποσυνδεθεί από τη συστοιχία και να κάνει βουτιά στην ατμόσφαιρα, ακριβώς όπως τα οχήματα προσσεληνώσεως από την εποχή των αποστολών Απόλλο, χρησιμοποιώντας την ασπίδα προστασίας και ένα δεύτερο σύστημα κινητήρων για μια ελεγχόμενη κάθοδο στην επιφάνεια, καθώς και για την απογείωση μετά.

Το εσωτερικό του σκάφους ήταν ένας μικρός κόσμος μεγάλων μηχανολογικών και τεχνολογικών θαυμάτων. Με τεχνητή βαρύτητα, φωτισμό και θέρμανση σε όλα τα τμήματα, καθώς και μια πελώρια ηλεκτρονική βιβλιοθήκη με μια πλούσια συλλογή βιβλίων, ταινιών και μουσικής για διασκέδαση – ένα δώρο από το Συμβούλιο Παγκόσμιας Παιδείας της ΕΒΔΑ – το πλήρωμα του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ ταξίδευε με πολυτέλεια. Άλλες ανέσεις που είχαν διαθέσιμες ήταν το άριστα εξοπλισμένο διαστημικό ιατρείο και το γυμναστήριο του σκάφους, για να μπορεί το πλήρωμα να φροντίζει την υγεία τους κατά όλη τη διάρκεια του ταξιδιού. Για συστήματα διατήρησης ζωής, το σκάφος χρησιμοποιούσε μονάδες ανακύκλωσης αέρα και νερού, καθώς και ένα διαστημικό θερμοκήπιο υδροπωνικών για καλλιέργεια λαχανικών, που, μαζί με τις προμήθειες, θα τους εξασφάλιζε μια πλούσια διατροφή για περίπου 120 μήνες.

Για χώρους εργασίας, το σκάφος είχε το πιο εξελιγμένο διαστημικό εργαστήριο που κατασκευάστηκε ποτέ, με όλο τον απαραίτητο εξοπλισμό για διαστημικά πειράματα και αστρονομικές παρατηρήσεις. Για εξόδους, το σκάφος είχε οκτώ επανδρωμένους θαλαμίσκους για ατμοσφαιρικές, καθώς και θα πτήσεις στο διάστημα. Επίσης, υπήρχαν και δώδεκα μικρότεροι, μη-επανδρομένοι θαλαμίσκοι, με τους οποίους θα πραγματοποιούσαν τις εργασίες γεωποίησης στο νέο πλανήτη. Για επείγοντα, το σκάφος μετέφερε το Ε.Θ.Α. – έναν εφεδρικό θαλαμίσκο ανατροφοδότησης, ο οποίος περιείχε τον εξοπλισμό και τα εξαρτήματα για μια βάση εδάφους και όλες τις επιπλέον προμήθειες.

Το τελευταίο εξάρτημα που κουβαλούσαν ήταν ένα αντίγραφο του διάσημου Δίσκου της Ροζέτας, δωρεά από το Ινστιτούτο Σμισθόνιαν. Αυτό ήταν ένα προσωπικό δώρο από τον Δρ Βαλεντάιν για τους μελλοντικούς κατοίκους της πρώτης αποικίας του νέου κόσμου. Φτιαγμένο από ατόφιο νικέλιο και χρυσό, ο δίσκος ήταν χαραγμένος με μικροσκοπικά κείμενα και εικόνες σε όλες τις γνωστές γλώσσες, παρμένα από κλασσική λογοτεχνία, ιστορία, ποίηση, οι σημαντικότεροι επιστημονικοί τύποι, θρησκευτικά κείμενα, ο ανθρώπινος γενετικός κώδικας, καθώς και χαιρετίσματα από όλα τα Γήινα έθνη. Όχι πως ο Τζός μπορούσε να δει και πολλές χρήσεις για αυτό το αντίγραφο της χρυσής πλάκας του ιστορικού σκάφους _Βόγιατζερ_.

Τα ρούχα των αστροναυτών ήταν απλά: μια σκούρα μπλε βαμβακερή και νάιλον στολή με πολλές τσέπες με φερμουάρ, ίδιες με εκείνες των αστροναυτών των διαστημικών λεωφορείων, τις οποίες φορούσαν πάνω από ένα θερμοεσώρουχο. Η κάθε στολή είχε το έμβλημα της ΕΒΔΑ – μια χρυσή κουκουβάγια με ανοιχτά φτερά, να κρατάει τα γράμματα Ε.Β.Δ.Α. – κεντημένο πάνω από τη δεξιά τσέπη θώρακος, δίπλα στο καρτελάκι ονόματος και βαθμού του κάθε μέλους του πληρώματος, τα οποία ήταν επίσης γραμμένα στα ταμπελάκια ταυτότητας που φορούσαν στο λαιμό τους. Στο δεξί μανίκι υπήρχε και το σημαιάκι εθνικότητας τους.

Το ίδιο το πλήρωμα ήταν μια ανάμειξη από ορισμένες από τις ισχυρότερες χώρες του κόσμου. Εκτός από τον Τζός και τον Γκόρντον, ήταν η Υποδιοικήτρια Πέννη Στέισυ της Αμερικάνικης Αεροπορίας, η δεύτερη στην ιεραρχία και το μοναδικό γυναικείο μέλος του πληρώματος. Ο Ταγματάρχης Φράνκ Ουίλσον, από τη Νότια Αφρική, ήταν ο αξιωματικός πλοήγησης και ηλεκτρονικών συστημάτων. Ο Συνταγματάρχης Χάινριχ Στράους, από τη Γερμανία, ήταν ο μηχανικός πτήσης, καθώς και ένας από τους σχεδιαστές των συστημάτων προώθησης του σκάφους.

Τα δυο πολίτες-μέλη του πληρώματος ήταν ο Δρ Κόουλ Σούλντς, από τη Ρωσία, επιστήμων γεωποίησης και ο υπεύθυνος του διαστημικού εργαστηρίου. Ο Δρ Τζώρτζ Στέτσον, από την Αυστραλία, ήταν ο αστροφυσικός της αποστολής, του οποίου οι γνώσεις του διαστήματος ξεπερνούσαν ακόμη και αυτές του Στήβεν Χόκινγκ. Και ο αρχηγός αυτής της ομάδας στρατιωτικών και επιστημόνων ήταν ο Διοικητής Πώλ Φιτζγκίμπον, επίσης της Αμερικάνικης Αεροπορίας όπως η Υποδιοικήτρια Στέισυ. Ο αυστηρός και αναμφισβήτητος Κυβερνήτης του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ , ένας βετεράνος αστροναύτης που είχε και στο παρελθόν ηγηθεί αποστολές στη Σελήνη και στον Άρη για την ΕΒΔΑ, τους φώναξε όλους σε στάση προσοχής.

Με τα μάτια όλων πάνω του, ο Φιτζγκίμπον γύρισε σε έναν μικρό πίνακα ελέγχου στο κέντρο της αίθουσας και πάτησε κάτι κουμπιά. Ο θόλος άναψε, εκπέμποντας εκατομμύρια δέσμες χρωματιστού φωτός σαν το ουράνιο τόξο, οι οποίες σιγά-σιγά συγχρονίστηκαν, παίρνοντας δεκάδες τρισδιάστατες μορφές που γέμισαν την αίθουσα. Στη στιγμή, τους περιτριγύριζε ένα τρισδιάστατο μοντέλο του καινούργιου ηλιακού συστήματος με τους τρείς ήλιους (Το Κένταυρο Α και Β και το κόκκινο άστρο-νάνο Πρόξιμο), οι τροχιές τους μαρκαρισμένες με νοητές κόκκινες γραμμές. Ο Τζός χαμογέλασε βλέποντας τους συναδέλφους του να τους πιάνει υψοφοβία που το σκάφος κυριολεκτικά χάθηκε ολόγυρα τους, αφήνοντας τους να 'στέκονται' μέσα στο άπειρο του διαστήματος. Ο Φιτζγκίμπον, κοιτώντας τους αφ υψηλού, άρχισε να μιλάει.

«Κυρίες και κύριοι, με χαρά μου σας αναγγέλλω πως έχουμε περάσει το πρώτο δύσκολο στάδιο της αποστολής μας με επιτυχία. Βρισκόμαστε τώρα σε τροχιά γύρω από τον άστρο Κένταυρος Άλφα – το μεγαλύτερο από τον τριπλό Αστερισμό του Κενταύρου. Γύρω από αυτόν τον ήλιο, που είναι περίπου ένα τέταρτο μεγαλύτερος από τον δικό μας, υπάρχει αυτό…» Πατώντας κάποια ακόμη κουμπιά, το ολόγραμμα έκανε ζουμ πάνω σε κάτι, δια της βίας ορατό, στην άλλη πλευρά του ηλίου. Έναν νέο πλανήτη – δυο πλανήτες για την ακρίβεια: κάτι που έμοιαζε με γίγαντα αερίων και ο δορυφόρος του. Ο Φιτζγκίμπον ζούμαρε πάνω στον μικρότερο από τους δυο πλανήτες.

«Αυτό, κύριοι, είναι ο προορισμός μας: ένας νέος πλανήτης, χοντρικά το ίδιο μέγεθος με τη Γη. Οι πρώτες παρατηρήσεις μας δείχνουν πως αυτός ο πλανήτης έχει μια ατμόσφαιρα και βρίσκεται εντός της κατοικήσιμης ζώνης του Κένταυρου Άλφα.» Το πλήρωμα άρχισε να χειροκροτεί ενθουσιασμένοι. Από ότι φαινόταν, τελικά δεν είχαν κάνει τόσο δρόμο για το τίποτε.

«Πως ονομάζονται αυτοί οι νέοι πλανήτες, κ. Κυβερνήτα;» ρώτησε ο Δρ Σούλντς, σηκώνοντας ντροπαλά το χέρι του σαν σχολιαρόπαιδο να ζητάει άδεια από το δάσκαλο να πάει στην τουαλέτα. Παρότι ο Τζός σεβόταν τα διδακτορικά του μικροκαμωμένου επιστήμονα, πάντα τον έβρισκε λίγο γυναικούλα. Ο Φιτζγκίμπον τον κοίταξε ενοχλημένος. Ποτέ δεν του άρεσε να τον διακόπτουν όταν μιλούσε – μόνο να τον ακούνε, χωρίς να αντιμιλάνε. Ωστόσο, σαν στρατιωτικός, είχε εντολές να ανεχθεί αυτούς τους ενοχλητικούς πολίτες σε αυτό το ταξίδι, καθώς και να τους προσφέρει κάθε βοήθεια. Μίλησε στον Σούλντς.

«Αυτό, δόκτωρ, θα μας το εξηγήσει καλύτερα ο αστροφυσικός μας,» είπε, γυρνώντας την προσοχή του στον Δρ Στέτσον, ο οποίος ήταν απορροφημένος, κάνοντας διάφορους υπολογισμούς σε ένα HHC, ένα είδους φορητού υπολογιστή – ένα άλλο κατασκεύασμα της ΕΒΔΑ, «Δρ Στέτσον, σας ακούμε.» Ο λεπτός αστροφυσικός, ο οποίος είχε το μεγαλύτερο πρόβλημα υψοφοβίας από όλους τους, πλησίασε βιαστικά τον Φιτζγκίμπον, λες και φοβόταν πως το αόρατο πάτωμα κάτω από τα πόδια του θα εξαφανιζόταν και θα 'έπεφτε' έξω στο διάστημα.

Βγάζοντας ένα περίεργο εξάρτημα, σαν κύβος, από την τσέπη του, το έβαλε σε μια υποδοχή πάνω στον πίνακα ελέγχου. Το ολόγραμμα άλλαξε καθώς του προστέθηκαν διάφορα αιωρούμενα εικονίδια με δεδομένα και υπολογισμούς που είχε ετοιμάσει. Ο Τζός κοίταξε πως οι δέσμες φωτός που αποτελούσαν τα ολογράμματα δεν επηρεάζονταν καθόλου από τα σώματα των συναδέλφων του, χάρη στα εκατομμύρια μικροσκοπικούς φακούς από τους οποίους ήταν φτιαγμένος ο θόλος. Η ΕΒΔΑ δεν είχε λυπηθεί καθόλου τα έξοδα στα παιχνίδια τελευταίας τεχνολογίας τους. Ο Στέτσον συνέχισε από όπου είχε μείνει ο Φιτζγκίμπον.

«Δεν είχαμε χρόνο να αποφασίσουμε για τα μόνιμα ονόματα αυτών των δύο νέων πλανητών, οπότε, προς το παρόν, τους δώσαμε το όνομα της επιχείρησης που χρηματοδότησε αυτή την αποστολή: Εβδά Άλφα και Εβδά Βήτα. Η τροχιά του Βήτα γύρω από τον Άλφα φαίνεται να είναι εντελώς κυκλική, χωρίς έλλειψη. Βρίσκεται σε απόσταση 500,000 μιλίων από τον Άλφα και η τροχιά του κρατάει 19 γήινες μέρες. Σε αντίθεση με τη Γη όμως, δεν υπάρχει κλίση στον άξονα του, που κανονικά θα έπρεπε να σημαίνει έλλειψη κύκλου εποχών στο πλανήτη. Ωστόσο, η τροχιά του Άλφα γύρω από τον Κένταυρο Άλφα είναι ελαφρός ελλειπτική, που σημαίνει, με άλλα λόγια, πως ο Βήτα έχει χειμώνες με θερμοκρασίες παγετού και καλοκαίρια με καύσωνα. Το έτος του κρατάει 420 μέρες, ή 35 μέρες ανά μήνα, σε αντίθεση με τις 365 μέρες του γήινου έτους. Επίσης, η μέρα κρατάει 26 ώρες, αντί για 24, όπως στη Γη. Τα ημερολόγια και τα ρολόγια μας θα είναι άχρηστα εδώ χωρίς κάποιες μεγάλες αλλαγές.» Μετά, ήταν η σειρά του Δρ Σούλντς, ο ποίος θα τους εξηγούσε το περιβάλλον της επιφάνειας του Βήτα.

«Η ανάλυση της ατμόσφαιρας του Βήτα δείχνει μη-αναπνεύσιμες συνθήκες, κυρίως ένα μείγμα διοξειδίου άνθρακος και ηλίου, καθώς και ίχνη νερού, μάλλον προερχόμενα από παγωμένες στήλες υπόγειων υδάτων. Η ατμόσφαιρα είναι αραιή, αλλά υπάρχει μια ισχυρή μαγνητόσφαιρα, πολύ πιο δυνατή από αυτή της Γης, που προστατεύει τον πλανήτη από τα υψηλότερα επίπεδα ηλιακής ακτινοβολίας – _τριών_ Ήλιων για την ακρίβεια. Τη μέρα, ο Κένταυρος Άλφα και Βήτα λάμπουν στον ουρανό, ενώ το Πρόξιμο φαίνεται μόνο μια φορά το χρόνο στη νυχτερινή πλευρά, όταν ο Άλφα βρίσκεται στο μακρύτερο σημείο της ελλειπτικής τροχιάς του – τη μέρα που επίσημα καθορίσαμε ως 1η Ιανουαρίου του Βητανού έτους. Επίσης, φαίνεται να υπάρχουν ίχνη από άζωτο και άνθρακα, που σημαίνει πως η γεωποίηση του πλανήτη μάλλον είναι εφικτή…»

«Το οποίο μας φέρνει πίσω στην αποστολή μας,» τον διέκοψε ο Φιτζγκίμπον, διώχνοντας τον Σούλντς από τη μέση χωρίς δεύτερη κουβέντα, «Το πρόγραμμα μας για τους επόμενους 18 μήνες έχει ως εξής: να προσγειωθούμε στον Εβδά-Βήτα, να σπείρουμε την επιφάνεια με άλγη και φωτοσυνθετικά βακτηρίδια, σύμφωνα με τις εκτιμήσεις της επιστημονικής ομάδας μας, καθώς και να καταγράψουμε κάθε λεπτομέρεια του περιβάλλοντος του, για να εξακριβώσουμε εάν μπορεί αυτός ο πλανήτης να φιλοξενήσει ανθρώπινη ζωή. Πρέπει να έχω μια πλήρη αναφορά έτοιμη μέχρι την επιστροφή μας στη Γη, έξι χρόνια από τώρα.» Ο Τζός προσπαθούσε να μην χασμουρηθεί ακούγοντας τον σνομπ Κυβερνήτη του να συνεχίζει ασταμάτητα με τη πολυλογία του.

«Κατόπιν συνεννόησης με τον Πλοηγό Πτήσης Ουίλσον, αποφάσισα να χρησιμοποιήσουμε την τροχιά του Χόφμαν για να αλλάξουμε την πορεία μας και να κάνουμε το γύρω του Κένταυρου Άλφα, ώστε να συναντήσουμε τους δύο πλανήτες στην άλλη πλευρά, σε τρεις μήνες,» συνέχισε ο Φιτζγκίμπον, «Αυτό θα μας δώσει το χρόνο που χρειαζόμαστε για να συνέλθουμε από τη νάρκη και να ανακτήσουμε της δυνάμεις μας.» Ο Φιτζγκίμπον μετά συνέχισε με μια μεγάλη και βαρετή ομιλία, εξηγώντας όλους τους κανονισμούς και αναθέτοντας καθήκοντα σε όλα τα μέλη του πληρώματός του.

«Υποδιοικήτρια Στέισυ, είστε υπεύθυνη για την προετοιμασία του εργαστηρίου και του θερμοκηπίου. Οι Δρ Σούλντς και Στέτσον θα κάνουν μια πλήρη επιθεώρηση του βιολογικού φορτίου. Συν/χα Στράους, θέλω ένα πλήρη διαγνωστικό έλεγχο του αντιδραστήρα και των συστημάτων προώθησης και υποστήριξης ζωής. Ταγματάρχα Ουίλσον, οι δυο μας θα ετοιμάσουμε την νέα μας πορεία για τον Εβδά-Βήτα στο θάλαμο πλοήγησης. Δρ Βονιφάριε, θέλω όλο το πλήρωμα να περάσει πλήρη ιατρικές εξετάσεις και να σιγουρευτείτε πως όλοι είναι καλά στην υγεία τους. Σμηναγέ Άντερσον, θέλω αναφορά για την κατάσταση των θαλαμίσκων και των διαστημικών στολών. Θέλω τους πάντες στα πόστα τους εντός πέντε λεπτών και περιμένω να έχω τις αναφορές σας εντός μιας ώρας. Τελειώσαμε. Ελεύθεροι!»

 _Ωιμέ, ξεκινάμε_ , σκέφτηκε ο Τζός κατσούφικα, κοιτάζοντας τον Κυβερνήτη Φιτζγκίμπον να φεύγει με τον Ουίλσον και την Υποδιοικήτρια Στέισυ. Ποτέ δεν πολυπήγαινε τον Κυβερνήτη του, όχι μόνο επειδή ήταν ένας αλαζόνας σνομπ που έκανε τη ζωή των πάντων δύσκολη, αλλά και γιατί συχνά είχε την εντύπωση πως ο Φιτζγκίμπον τον έβλεπε σαν το αντίστοιχο μιας ενοχλητικής τσίχλας κολλημένη στο πάτο του παπουτσιού του. Δυστυχώς όμως, όπως κάθε πειθαρχημένος στρατιωτικός, είχε το καθήκον του και ο Φιτζγκίμπον ήταν ανώτερος του, είτε του άρεσε είτε όχι. Αυτή θα ήταν μια ατελείωτη αποστολή…

Έχοντας λάβει τις διαταγές τους, το πλήρωμα του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ έφυγαν να αναλάβουν τα καθήκοντα τους. Σύμφωνα με το σχεδιασμό του σκάφους, όλος ο εξοπλισμός τους ήταν πακεταρισμένος σε ερμητικά κλεισμένα κιβώτια μέσα σε ντουλάπια με ειδικά επενδυμένους μαλακούς τοίχους τριγύρω στο σκάφος. Αυτό ήταν ένα απαραίτητο προληπτικό μέτρο για το ευαίσθητο φορτίο, το οποίο αλλιώς θα διαλυόταν από την δυνατή επιτάχυνση του σκάφους. Τώρα όμως που ταξίδευαν σε τροχιά, μπορούσαν με ασφάλεια να στήσουν το πανάκριβο, υψηλής τεχνολογίας βασίλειο τους.

Βρίσκονταν ήδη τεσσερισήμισι χρόνια μέσα στο ταξίδι τους, αλλά η αποστολή τους είχε μόλις ξεκινήσει. Το επόμενο στάδιο ήταν δώδεκα εβδομάδες κουραστικών φυσικών ασκήσεων, μια απαίσια διατροφή από μπάρες νατρίου και πρωτεϊνών για ανάκτηση μυϊκής και οστικής μάζας, καθώς και πολλές ώρες καθημερινής δουλειάς υπό τη μοναρχία του Κυβερνήτη Φιτζγκίμπον και την κοφτερή γλώσσα του. Όμως, παρότι τις δυσκολίες που τους περίμεναν, ο Τζός και οι συνάδελφοι του ήταν καταχαρούμενοι. Σύντομα, θα έγραφαν ιστορία ως οι πρώτοι άνθρωποι να περπατήσουν σε ένα νέο πλανήτη, έτη φωτός μακριά από τη Γη. Εάν η αποστολή τους ήταν επιτυχής, στο σύντομο μέλλον, η ανθρωπότητα θα έκανε το επόμενο μεγάλο βήμα στην ιστορία της: την εξέλιξη της σε _δυο_ κόσμους.

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Συγνώμη για την καθυστέρηση, αλλά η επιστημονική ορολογία είναι εφιάλτης να μεταφραστεί. Όπως και το Αγγλικό πρωτότυπο, αυτή η ιστορία βασίζεται σε αληθινή επιστήμη, θεωρητική και αποδεδειγμένη. Εάν υπάρχει κάποιο λάθος, παρακαλώ να μου το επισημάνετε.


	3. Μέσα στη Θύελλα

**Ημερομηνία: 3** **η** **Μαΐου 2074 Γήινος Χρόνος**

 **Τοποθεσία: Σε Τροχιά Γύρω από τον Εβδά-Άλφα**

 **Ημέρα Αποστολής: 57 Μήνες, 2 Μέρες, 13 Ώρες**

Ο Τζος καθόταν μέσα στον προσομοιωτή, κάνοντας εξάσκηση σε σενάρια προσεδάφισης. Καθώς ήταν ο ειδικός εξόδων της αποστολής, είχε ελάχιστα καθήκοντα, τουλάχιστον μέχρι να φτάσουν στον Εβδά-Βήτα, αφήνοντας του πολύ ελεύθερο χρόνο. Το γεροδεμένο σώμα του ήταν και πάλι σε άριστη φυσική κατάσταση, μετά από τρεις μήνες εντατικής γυμναστικής. Ψυχικά, ωστόσο, τον Τζος τον έτρωγε η ανυπομονησία.

Μέχρι τώρα, ο Διοικητής Φιτζγκίμπον δεν είχε επιτρέψει καμία πτήση στο διάστημα, με εξαίρεση λίγες σύντομες εξόδους με τις στολές για ελέγχους πιθανών ζημιών στις συστοιχίες των κεραιών και στην ασπίδα προστασίας του σκάφους από μικρομετεωρίτες. Καθώς δεν είχε τίποτα άλλο να κάνει, περνούσε το χρόνο του βοηθώντας τους συναδέλφους του στις δουλειές τους ή μέσα στον προσομοιωτή, απορώντας πότε επιτέλους θα έφτανε η μέρα που θα του επέτρεπαν να πιλοτάρει έναν αληθινό θαλαμίσκο.

Όλοι οι άκατοι του σκάφους βρίσκονταν παρκαρισμένοι, όπως λέει ο λόγος, μέσα στις αεροπαγίδες τους στο κατάστρωμα εκτοξεύσεων, μέχρι νεοτέρας διαταγής. Αυτοί οι θαλαμίσκοι, τους οποίους οι μηχανικοί αποκαλούσαν SRV (Οχήματα Εξερεύνησης και Αναγνώρισης), ή απλώς Εξερευνητές για συντομία, ήταν παραδείγματα τεχνολογικού θριάμβου για πτήσεις στο διάστημα.

Η τιτάνια άτρακτος τους, η οποία ήταν καλυμμένη με θερμομονωτικό υλικό ασπίδας προστασίας, είχαν σχήμα σαν τα παλιά διαστημόπλοια του προγράμματος Τζέμινι, αλλά με φτερά σαν τα διαστημικά λεωφορεία. Για προώθηση, οι θαλαμίσκοι είχαν κινητήρες ιόντων, όπως και το μητρικό σκάφος, αλλά μικρότεροι, καθώς και άριστες δυνατότητες πολύπλοκων ελιγμών στο διάστημα. Το πιλοτήριο ενός ατόμου τους είχε σύστημα διατήρησης ζωής έως και 72 ώρες, ένα άριστο σύστημα πλοήγησης και επικοινωνιών, καθώς και ενσωματωμένα θερμοηλεκτρικά τζετ στα φτερά για ατμοσφαιρικές πτήσεις.

Κουρασμένος και έχοντας ολοκληρώσει επιτυχώς κάθε ακραίο σενάριο στο προσομοιωτή, ο Τζός σταμάτησε για διάλειμμα. Ο θαλαμίσκος-προσομοιωτής βρισκόταν πάνω στο κατάστρωμα εκτοξεύσεων, το λεγόμενο 'διαστημικό γκαράζ' του σκάφους. Βιδωμένο πάνω σε μια περιστρεφόμενη υδραυλική πλατφόρμα, η οποία δημιουργούσε την αίσθηση βίαιης επιτάχυνσης στο διάστημα, ο προσομοιωτής είχε ψεύτικα παράθυρα-οθόνες με ψηφιακές απεικονίσεις από το διάστημα, βάση των ρυθμίσεων κάθε προσομοίωσης. Παρότι ήταν ρεαλιστικό μέχρι και τη τελευταία λεπτομέρεια, δεν μπορούσε να συγκριθεί με το αληθινό, τουλάχιστον όχι στα μάτια του Τζός. Μην έχοντας τίποτε άλλο να κάνει, επέστρεψε στο κοιτώνα του για έναν υπνάκο πριν το μεσημεριανό.

Κάθε μέλος του πληρώματος του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ είχε τον προσωπικό κοιτώνα του, οι οποίοι χρησιμοποιούντο πια αφού το πλήρωμα είχε ξυπνήσει από τη νάρκη. Οι κοιτώνες ήταν στενά δωμάτια-σφαίρες, με μια κουκέτα μηδέν βαρύτητας, μια διαστημική ντουζιέρα και τουαλέτα, γραφείο, καθώς και πολλά αεροστεγή ντουλαπάκια – ένα μέτρο προστασίας για ζημιά ή τραυματισμό σε περίπτωση εκρηκτικής αποσυμπίεσης – για προσωπικά αντικείμενα, όπως σε καμπίνα πλοίου.

Εκτός από τους κοιτώνες, το πλήρωμα είχε τη γκαρνταρόμπα τους, ένα κιτ πλυσίματος αστροναυτών, ένα διαστημικό ρολόι με διπλές χρονικές ενδείξεις – το Γήινο χρόνο, ώρα Γκρίνουιτς, και την ώρα του Εβδά-Βήτα –, ένα διαστημικό στυλό και γραφική ύλη, καθώς και μια συσκευή συνεχούς επικοινωνίας μεταξύ μελών του πληρώματος ενώ βρίσκονταν εντός του σκάφους.

Όπως και οι συνάδελφοι του, ο Τζός είχε στήσει την προσωπική γωνίτσα του ώστε να του θυμίζει τη Γη. Τακτοποιημένα πάνω στο γραφείο και στους τοίχους του κοιτώνα του ήταν τα προσωπικά του αντικείμενα που είχε φέρει μαζί του από τη Γη. Υπήρχε μια μικρή βιβλιοθήκη από παλιά, ξεθωριασμένα βιβλία, πίσω από την εποχή του χαρτιού και του μελανιού, μεταξύ των οποίων _Από τη Γη στη Σελήνη_ του Ιούλιου Βερν και _Η_ _Διαστημική Οδύσσεια_ του Άρθουρ Κλαρκ, μια αφίσα της Μάντσεστερ Γιουνάιτιντ, μια Αγγλική σημαία, κάποιες προσωπικές φωτογραφίες, καθώς και ένα Ελβετικό σουγιά, το οποίο είχε φέρει παράνομα στο σκάφος. Και φυσικά, υπήρχε ο λογαριασμός προσωπικών δεδομένων του στον υπολογιστή.

Κάθε μέλος του πληρώματος είχε τον προσωπικό λογαριασμό του στον κεντρικό υπολογιστή του σκάφους, ο οποίος ήταν προσβάσιμος με μυστικό κωδικό από οποιοδήποτε από τα δικτυωμένα τερματικά τριγύρω στο σκάφος. Αυτοί οι λογαριασμοί ήταν χώροι αποθήκευσης για προσωπικά δεδομένα, κυρίως υλικό ψυχαγωγίας, όπως ταινίες, τηλεοπτικές σειρές, ψηφιακά βιβλία, τραγούδια, ηλεκτρονικά παιχνίδια και οτιδήποτε άλλο είχε φέρει ο κάθε αστροναύτης μαζί για να περνάει το χρόνο του σε αυτό το μακρινό ταξίδι.

Πληκτρολογώντας ορισμένες εντολές σε μια μεγάλη οθόνη πάνω από το γραφείο του, μπήκε στο λογαριασμό του και έβαλε μια σπιτική ταινία που είχε τραβηχτεί στο αγρόκτημα του θείου του πριν πολλά χρόνια. Ξαπλωμένος στην κουκέτα του, χάζευε το βίντεο της Αγγλικής εξοχής, όπου έπαιζε μικρός, νιώθοντας μεγάλη νοσταλγία. Η τρισδιάστατη εικόνα του τοπίου ήταν τόσο λεπτομερής που θα μπορούσε να περάσει για αληθινό, αλλά ο Τζος ήξερε πως, δυστυχώς, αυτά τα πράσινα λιβάδια που ήξερε σαν παιδί, τώρα πια αποτελούσαν παρελθόν εξαιτίας του υπερπληθυσμού και της μόλυνσης του περιβάλλοντος. Ίσως να είχε την ευκαιρία να ξαναδεί πράσινα λιβάδια προτού πεθάνει από γηρατειά εάν αυτός και οι συνάδελφοι του κατάφερναν να γεωποιήσουν το Εβδα-Βήτα, φτιάχνοντας μια καινούργια, ανέγγιχτη Γη… Καθώς λαγοκοιμόταν, ξαφνικά άκουσε μια αναγγελία στην ενδοεπικοινωνία.

 _«Το μεσημεριανό σερβίρεται σε πέντε λεπτά!»_

Παρότι δεν ήταν υποχρεωτική η παρουσία του στα γεύματα, ο Διοικητής Φιτζγκίμπον πάντα ήθελε να ακολουθεί τα πρωτόκολλα του κανονισμού, να σιγουρευτεί πως οι προμήθειες τους θα έφταναν έως το ταξίδι της επιστροφής, σε περίπτωση που οι υδροπονικές καλλιέργειες δεν απέδιδαν. Για αυτό το λόγο, με την εξαίρεση νερού και ότι αποφάγια κρατούσε κάποιος από το πιάτο του για αργότερα, τα αργοπορημένα γεύματα δεν επιτρέπονταν. Ότι πιο χειρότερο μπορούσε να συμβεί σε έναν αστροναύτη είναι να μένει νηστικός.

Ακολούθησε το κατάστρωμα περιπάτου, προς το μαγειρείο. Συνολικά, το σκάφος είχε δέκα κύρια διαμερίσματα: το θάλαμο διακυβέρνησης και πλοήγησης, το θάλαμο με τις δεξαμενές νάρκης, το μηχανοστάσιο, το παρατηρητήριο, τους κοιτώνες, το βιολογικό εργαστήριο, το θερμοκήπιο υδροπονικών καλλιεργειών, το ιατρείο, το κατάστρωμα εκτοξεύσεων και το θαλαμίσκο ανατροφοδότησης. Όλοι οι εσωτερικοί χώροι του σκάφους είχαν επένδυση με μαξιλαράκια στους τοίχους σαν προφυλακτικό μέτρο κατά τραυματισμών σε περίπτωση βλάβης του συστήματος τεχνικής βαρύτητας, καθώς και αεροστεγείς πόρτες που χώριζαν τα διάφορα διαμερίσματα σε περίπτωση αποσυμπίεσης.

Περνώντας έξω από το εργαστήριο, είδε τους συναδέλφους του που δούλευαν περιτριγυρισμένοι από επιστημονικά όργανα και εξοπλισμό υψηλής τεχνολογίας δεμένα με ιμάντες σε πάγκους, οι οποίοι ήταν βιδωμένοι στο πάτωμα. Τα πάντα μέσα στο σκάφος έπρεπε σύμφωνα με τον κανονισμό να είναι δεμένα ή βιδωμένα σε κάποια επιφάνεια, αλλιώς υπήρχε κίνδυνος τραυματισμού. Οι οθόνες των υπολογιστών του εργαστηρίου είχαν ενδείξεις με πολύπλοκη επιστημονική ορολογία, καθώς η ομάδα διαστημικών επιστημόνων της αποστολής έκαναν τη δουλειά τους.

Ο Δρ Σούλντς και ο Δρ Στέτσον ήταν πολύ απασχολημένοι τους τελευταίους λίγους μήνες. Μέσα σε γυάλινα κλουβιά υπήρχαν οι καρποί της δουλειάς τους: μια ντουζίνα νεογέννητα τρωκτικά, ποντίκια και αρουραίοι, γενετικά κλωνοποιημένα από το φορτίο εμβρύων που μετέφεραν στο σκάφος. Ο Σούλντς είχε αναφέρει πως το φορτίο είχε αντέξει το ταξίδι, οπότε ο Φιτζγκίμπον είχε δώσει εντολή να κλωνοποιήσουν ορισμένα μικρά είδη για το εργαστήριο. Άλλα μεγαλύτερα είδη θα κλωνοποιούνταν αργότερα στην επιφάνεια του νέου κόσμου για κτηνοτροφικούς σκοπούς.

Δίπλα στο εργαστήριο, υπήρχε ο πανέμορφος διαστημικός κήπος υδροπονικών καλλιεργειών, το οποίο θύμιζε ζούγκλα εσωτερικού χώρου με όλα τα λαχανικά και τα φυτά που ευδοκιμούσαν μέσα στις γλάστρες τους. Μέσα σε πολλές γυάλινες δεξαμενές γεμάτες με ένα μίγμα νερού και αμμωνίας υπήρχαν άλγη, τα οποία μαζί με άλλους υδρόβιους φωτοσυνθετικούς οργανισμούς, παρήγαγαν οξυγόνο. Μάνικες ενωμένες στις δεξαμενές περισύλλεγαν το οξυγόνο, το οποίο εμφανιζόταν σε μορφή μικροσκοπικών φυσαλίδων, και το αποθήκευαν στις κεντρικές δεξαμενές του σκάφους, αναπληρώνοντας τα αποθέματα αέρα. Αυτό το μεγαλοπρεπές μικρό οικοσύστημα, φτιαγμένο με τεχνητά μέσα, μπορούσε να παραγάγει τροφή και αέρα για το πλήρωμα του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ για χρόνια.

Αυτά τα άλγη, ήξερε ο Τζός, σύντομα θα τοποθετούνταν σε ειδικά, ερμητικά κλειστά δοχεία, τα οποία στη συνέχεια θα φορτώνονταν σε μη-επανδρομένους θαλαμίσκους που είχαν φέρει μαζί τους, για αυτό ακριβώς το σκοπό. Αυτά τα αραχνοειδή διαστημικά οχήματα, που θύμιζαν λίγο τους θαλαμίσκους προσσελήνωσης του προγράμματος Απόλλο, ονομάζονταν τα ΤΕΜ (Θαλαμίσκοι Γεωποίησης και Περισυλλογής Δειγμάτων). Αυτά τα ειδικά σχεδιασμένα οχήματα θα προσεδαφίζονταν αυτόματα σε διάφορες τοποθεσίες τριγύρω στο πλανήτη, μαζί με το πολύτιμο βιολογικό φορτίο τους, το οποίο και θα ξαπολούσαν στην επιφάνεια.

Σύμφωνα με τον Δρ Σούλντς, εάν τα άλγη και τα βακτηρίδια αναπτύσσονταν στο αφιλόξενο, εξωγήινο περιβάλλον, το πρώτο στάδιο της γεωποίησης θα ξεκινούσε. Η ατμόσφαιρα θα γέμιζε οξυγόνο και άζωτο, η θερμοκρασία θα ανέβαινε και τα πρώτη ίχνη ζωής θα εμφανίζονταν… θεωρητικά. Εντός μιας γενεάς – πολύ λιγότερο από όσο είχε πάρει για την ανθρωπότητα να καταστρέψει την Γη – ο Εβδά-Βήτα θα ήταν έτοιμος για μόνιμο αποικισμό.

«Η τεχνολογία και η επιστήμη, τα οποία μας οδήγησαν στο πρόθυρα της εξαφάνισης, τώρα θα μας εξασφαλίσουν ένα καινούργιο πλανήτη όπου θα αρχίσουμε εκ' νέου», συλλογίστηκε ο Τζός, γελώντας με την ειρωνεία της κατάστασης. Αλλά, ακούγοντας το στομάχι του να γουργουρίζει, γύρισε και έφυγε βιαστικά προς το μαγειρείο για φαγητό.

Όπως και οι υπόλοιποι χώροι του σκάφους, το διαστημικό μαγειρείο λειτουργούσε με εντελώς αυτόματα συστήματα, χωρίς να χρειάζονται μάγειροι ή σερβιτόροι, που εξασφάλιζε περισσότερο χρόνο αποστολής με ένα μικρότερο πλήρωμα. Το πλήρωμα του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ έτρωγαν σε ένα μακρόστενο τραπέζι με περιστρεφόμενες καρέκλες, όλα βιδωμένα στο πάτωμα όπως καθετί άλλο μέσα στο σκάφος, σε στυλ σελφ-σέρβις.

Η επεξεργασία των διαστημικών μερίδων είχε κάνει τρομερά άλματα από τότε που ο άνθρωπος είχε πρωτοπετάξει στο διάστημα. Πατώντας την επιλογή φαγητού σου σε μια οθόνη-μενού, ένας αυτόματος επεξεργαστής τροφίμων ετοίμαζε το πιάτο για σερβίρισμα. Μια μικρή ποσότητα απλών βιταμινών και θρεπτικών οίνων σε μορφή σκόνης περνούσαν μέσα από έναν ενφυδατωτή, γίνονταν λίγες απλές χημικές αντιδράσεις, πρόσθεταν λίγες παστίλιες γεύσεων και η φαγώσιμη ύλη τελικά έπαιρνε μορφή. Το φαγητό τους ήταν μια κρεμώδης μάζα που θύμιζε ζελέ, απλό, αλλά πολύ πλούσιο σε πρωτεΐνες, το οποίο το έπαιρναν σε διάφορες γεύσεις: μπέικον με αυγά, ψάρι και πατάτες, κοτόπουλο και αρακάς και άλλα, που έμοιαζαν σαν να είχαν βγει από μίξερ. Με τον ίδιο τρόπο, τα ποτά τους ήταν σε μορφή ταμπλέτας, ευδιάλυτα σε νερό. Μια αλλόκοτη δίαιτα πέρα κάθε ορίων, αλλά τουλάχιστον έμεναν χορτάτοι.

Βάζοντας μια πολτοποιημένη κρεατόπιτα και μια πορτοκαλάδα στο δίσκο του, ο Τζός κάθισε στο τραπέζι με τους υπόλοιπους συναδέλφους του. Με εξαίρεση τον Διοικητή Φιτζγκίμπον, ο οποίος έτρωγε χωρίς να μιλάει, σαν ρομπότ, τα γεύματα ήταν ώρες ευχάριστης κοινωνικοποίησης και το πλήρωμα πάντα είχαν νέα να ανταλλάξουν.

«…Σας το λέω, παιδιά, ο Δρ Βαλεντάιν έκανε κάτι σε αυτά τα έμβρυα που μας έβαλε να μεταφέρουμε εδώ πέρα,» είπε ο Σούλντς, μιλώντας φυσικά για το βιολογικό φορτίο, «Εξακολουθώ και παρατηρώ αλλόκοτη συμπεριφορά στα ζώα τις τελευταίες μέρες, ειδικά στους αρουραίους. Είναι σαν να αποκτούν μια δικιά τους νοημοσύνη…» Εάν ο Τζος δεν ήταν τόσο απασχολημένος με το φαγητό του, θα έλεγε πως του είχε στρίψει του κοντοστούπη επιστήμονα από διαστημική κούραση – μια ψυχολογική διαταραχή που προκαλείται από μακροχρόνια παραμονή στο διάστημα.

«Τι άλλο περίμενες, δόκτωρ;» ρώτησε ο Γκόρντον, πίνοντας ήρεμα τον καφέ του, «Είναι μεταλλαγμένα, γενετικά ενισχυμένα υβρίδια. Ολόκληρο το φορτίο είναι κυριολεκτικά ένας κλώνος της βιόσφαιρας μας μέσα σε ένα μπουκάλι, ενισχυμένο με τεχνητά μέσα ώστε να αναπτυχθεί ακόμη και στα πιο αφιλόξενα περιβάλλοντα. Τέτοιου είδος διαστροφή κάποια στιγμή σίγουρα θα έχει απρόβλεπτες επιπτώσεις. Ξέρεις την γνωστή παροιμία: ποτέ μην τα βάζεις με τη Μητέρα Φύση…»

«Παράτα μας πια με τις διαλέξεις σου περί ηθικής, γιατρέ!» τον διέκοψε ο μηχανικός πτήσης Στράους, «Κοντεύω να τρελαθώ όπως είμαι, με αυτή την απαίσια, μωρουδίστικη διατροφή! Δεν βλέπω την στιγμή να ωριμάσουν οι υδροπονικές καλλιέργειες, για να έχουμε λίγα αληθινά λαχανικά. Διάολε, και τι δεν θα έδινα να βρίσκομαι στην αγαπημένη μου μπιραρία στο Μόναχο, με ένα ποτήρι Μπουντβάισερ στο χέρι…»

«Τι μας λες!» είπε ο Δρ Στέτσον στο Γερμανό, «Ή μια παγωμένη μπύρα τζίντζερ…» Ένα από τα πράγματα που στερούνταν κατά τη διάρκεια της αποστολής τους ήταν το αλκοόλ, το οποίο απαγορευόταν αυστηρά σε τόσο μακρινά διαστημικά ταξίδια. Ο Σούλντς είχε κλέψει λίγες πατάτες από το θερμοκήπιο και προσπάθησε να φτιάξει βότκα χρησιμοποιώντας ένα αυτοσχέδιο αποστακτήρα στο εργαστήριο του. Δυστυχώς, η Υποδιοικήτρια Στέισυ τον είχε τσακώσει στα πράσα. Αφότου κατέσχεσε το ποτό, είχε διατάξει να αποσυναρμολογήσουν το αποστακτήρα αμέσως, με την απειλή πως θα ενημέρωνε τον Διοικητή Φιτζγκίμπον.

«Ξέρετε τις διαταγές του Διοικητή σας, κ. Στράους,» είπε η ξανθιά Υποδιοικήτρια, κοιτάζοντας κατάματα τον μηχανικό πτήσης, «Ένας ξεμέθυστος αστροναύτης, είναι ένας υπεύθυνος αστροναύτης. Δεν επιτρέπεται το αλκοόλ, χωρίς εξαιρέσεις.» Παρότι ήταν μια λίγο αυστηρή γυναίκα, η Πέννη Στέισυ ήταν το πιο αγαπητό μέλος του πληρώματος, κάτι σαν μητρικό πρόσωπο για τους άντρες. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, τους διέκοψε ο Διοικητής Φιτζγκίμπον.

«Λοιπόν, κύριοι…και κυρία,» πρόσθεσε βιαστικά, βλέποντας το έξαλλο ύφος της Υποδιοικήτριας του, «Όπως ξέρετε, μπήκαμε με επιτυχία σε τροχιά γύρω από τον Εβδά-Άλφα και είμαστε έτοιμοι να μπούμε σε ελεύθερη τροχιά προς τον Βήτα. Δυστυχώς, από ότι φαίνεται, έχουμε ένα μικρό πρόβλημα. Κοιτάξτε.»

Χρησιμοποιώντας ένα μικρό τηλεχειριστήριο, ο Φιτζγκίμπον ενεργοποίησε μια γιγαντιαία οθόνη βιδωμένη στον απέναντι τοίχο. Από το μενού εντολών, επέλεξε ένα πακέτο δεδομένων από τις εξωτερικές κάμερες του σκάφους. Μια τρισδιάστατη αναπαράσταση των δυο πλανητών εμφανίστηκε στην οθόνη – ο κόκκινος γίγαντας αερίων Εβδά-Άλφα μπροστά και ο μικρότερος Εβδά-Βήτα από πίσω του, ορατός εξαιτίας τις χλωμής ροζ ατμόσφαιρας του. Επίσης, υπήρχε και κάτι άλλο, κάτι που δεν υπήρχε εκεί πέρα όταν είχαν πρωτοδεί τους πλανήτες πριν τρεις μήνες.

Μεταξύ του Άλφα και του Βήτα, ακριβώς μέσα στο δρόμο της τροχιάς τους, ήταν κάτι που έμοιαζε με ένα γιγαντιαίο μωβ σύννεφο – μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική θύελλα, ένα συχνό φαινόμενο στο απέραντο διάστημα. Αυτή η θύελλα, ή οποία φαινόταν πως ήταν σε στατική τροχιά γύρω από τον Βήτα, ήταν γεμάτη με φωτεινές μπλε, σαν τον ηλεκτρισμό, δίνες, που θύμιζαν κυκλώνες. Γιγαντιαίοι κεραυνοί ήταν ορατοί σε μορφή επαναληπτικών λάμψεων, βαθιά μέσα σε αυτά τα μωβ σύννεφα ενέργειας.

Σύμφωνα με τις εικασίες του Δρ Στέτσον, αυτή η εξαιρετικά σπάνια θύελλα είχε ένα μόνιμο χρονικό κύκλο και εμφανιζόταν μόνο μια φόρα κάθε Βητιανό έτος, όταν ο Βήτα και ο Άλφα βρίσκονταν κοντύτερα στο Κένταυρο Άλφα. Για τον αστροφυσικό, αυτή η ανακάλυψη τον έκανε να νιώθει σαν πιτσιρικάς που άνοιγε τα δώρα του το πρωί Χριστουγέννων. Κανένας άλλος αστροφυσικός δεν είχε ποτέ την καλοτυχία να μελετήσει ένα τόσο μοναδικό φαινόμενο από τόσο κοντά. Ο Φιτζγκίμπον όμως, σε αντίθεση με τον Στέτσον, ανησυχούσε εάν αυτό το απρόβλεπτο θα τους στεκόταν εμπόδιο στην τελική τους προσέγγιση στον προορισμό τους. Μπορούσαν να διακινδυνεύσουν να περάσουν μέσα από τη θύελλα;

«Με αυτό το πράμα στη μέση, δεν έχουμε ορατότητα της επιφάνειας του πλανήτη από την άλλη πλευρά και για αυτό το λόγο, δεν μπορούμε να υπολογίσουμε την πορεία εισόδου μας στην ατμόσφαιρα για τη προσεδάφιση,» είπε, μιλώντας σαν εκνευρισμένος διαιτητής που έδινε πέναλτι, «Ευτυχώς, έχω σκεφτεί τη λύση. Εάν μπορείτε να τελειώνετε και ακολουθήστε με στο Παρατηρητήριο.»

Τρώγοντας βιαστικά την υπόλοιπη κρεατόπιτα του, ο Τζός ακολούθησε τους συναδέλφους του στο Παρατηρητήριο. Εκτός από το τρούλο πλανηταρίου, το Παρατηρητήριο ήταν και η βάση για το ένατο, μη-ανθρώπινο μέλος του πληρώματος: τον Κουκουβάγιο.

Αυτή η τεχνητή νοημοσύνη, που εμφανιζόταν σε μορφή τρισδιάστατου ολογράμματος και που θύμιζε το φημισμένο κατοικίδιο του μεγιστάνα που είχε χρηματοδοτήσει αυτή την αποστολή, ήταν εγκατεστημένη μέσα στα κεντρικά συστήματα του σκάφος. Με πρόσβαση σε όλα τα όργανα και τα συστήματα, ο Κουκουβάγιος ήταν στην κυριολεξία η ψυχή ολόκληρου του σκάφους, καθώς και ένας αγαπητός σύντροφος του πληρώματος.

Έως τώρα, δεν υπήρχε κανένας λόγος να τον ενεργοποιήσουν, αλλά τώρα, ο Φιτζγκίμπον, που είχε μεγαλύτερη εμπιστοσύνη στα μηχανήματα παρά στο πλήρωμα του, χρειαζόταν τη συμβουλή του. Ο Φιτζγκίμπον πήγε σε ένα πίνακα ελέγχου στο κέντρο της αίθουσας και πάτησε ορισμένες εντολές στο πληκτρολόγιο. Ο τρούλος φώτισε με χιλιάδες πολύχρωμες δέσμες φωτός, οι οποίες επικεντρώθηκαν στο κέντρο της αίθουσας, παίρνοντας μορφή. Σε λίγο, ένας γιγαντιαίος ψηφιακός κουκουβάγιος στεκόταν πάνω σε μια χρυσή βάση στο κέντρο της αίθουσας, κοιτάζοντας τους όλους με τα φωτεινά κίτρινα μάτια του. Η ανάλυση του ολογράμματος ήταν τόσο ρεαλιστική που ορισμένα μέλη του πληρώματος έπρεπε να συγκρατηθούν, υπενθυμίζοντας τους εαυτούς τους πως αυτό το θηρίο που έβλεπαν ήταν ψεύτικο, ένα τεχνητό ον χωρίς φυσική μάζα.

« _Χαιρετισμούς, Διοικητά Φιτζγκίμπον_ ,» είπε ο Κουκουβάγιος με μια βαθιά, σαν γκάιντα, φωνή, που θύμιζε εκείνη του Δρ Βαλεντάιν, « _Πως μπορώ να σας εξυπηρετήσω;_ »

«Καλό απόγευμα, Κουκουβάγιε,» του απάντησε ο Φιτζγκίμπον, «Παρακαλώ, ενημέρωσε μας για το νέο πρόγραμμα πτήσης.» Ο Κουκουβάγιος άπλωσε ανοιχτά τα φτερά του, σαν να ετοιμαζόταν να πετάξει. Ολόγυρα του, στο τρούλο του πλανηταρίου εμφανίστηκε μια αναπαράσταση του νέου ηλιακού συστήματος. Η εικόνα έκανε ζουμ στους δυο πλανήτες, δείχνοντας μια κόκκινη γραμμή που ήταν η τροχιά τους προς τον Εβδά-Βήτα. Μια μικρή κινούμενη βούλα, που ήταν το ίδιο το σκάφος, ακολουθούσε τη γραμμή προς το νέο πλανήτη, σταματώντας στην άκρη της θύελλας.

 _«Για την μικρότερη δυνατή κατανάλωση καυσίμων, αντί να αλλάξει πορεία και να παρακάμψει τη θύελλα, το ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα θα μπει σε στατική τροχιά γύρω από το Εβδά-Βήτα, σε απόσταση ασφαλείας 20,000 χιλιομέτρων,»_ είπε ο Κουκουβάγιος, εξηγώντας το σχέδιο του, _«Στη συνέχεια, ένας θαλαμίσκος θα εκτοξευθεί, να κάνει αναγνώριση εδάφους στην άλλη πλευρά της θύελλας. Τα δεδομένα, στη συνέχεια, θα αναλυθούν μέσα στο κεντρικό υπολογιστή…»_

Ο Τζος χαμογέλασε. Μια πτήση αναγνώρισης με θαλαμίσκο σήμαινε πως θα έστελναν έναν πιλότο εκεί έξω να επιχειρήσει να διαπεράσει την θύελλα. Από τότε που ο Φιτζγκίμπον τους είχε αναγγείλει τον τελικό προορισμό τους, το πλήρωμα είχε βάλει στοιχήματα για το ποιος θα ήταν ο πρώτος που θα πατούσε το πόδι του στο νέο κόσμο. Από ότι φαινόταν, ο Τζός θα είχε αυτή την τιμή. Πριν έναν αιώνα, ο Νηλ Άρμστρονγκ έμεινε στην ιστορία ως ο πρώτος άνθρωπος να πατήσει στη Σελήνη και τώρα, αυτός θα γινόταν ο πρώτος άνθρωπος που θα πατούσε σε πλανήτη έξω από τη Γήινο ηλιακό σύστημα. Ήδη ονειρευόταν την παρέλαση της άφιξης τους όταν επέστρεφαν στη Γη. Αυτός, ειδικά, θα γινόταν τόσο μεγάλη διασημότητα, που η ζωή του δεν θα του άνηκε πια… Συνέχισε να παρακολουθεί την προσομοίωση προσεδάφισης του Κουκουβάγιου.

 _«…Μόλις η πορεία εισόδου στην ατμόσφαιρα έχει υπολογιστεί, το πρώτο στάδιο της επιχείρησης Αφροδίτη μπορεί να ξεκινήσει. Πρώτα, τα ΤΕΜ θα προσεδαφιστούν στις προϋπολογισμένες τοποθεσίες τους, μεταφέροντας τα βιολογικά φορτία. Το σκάφος ανατροφοδότησης θα παραμείνει σε τροχιά, σε ετοιμότητα για όταν βρεθεί η κατάλληλη περιοχή για την βάση εργασιών…»_ Η Επιχείρηση Αφροδίτη, συνονόματη με την αρχαία Ελληνική θεά της γεωργίας Αφροδίτη, ήταν το όνομα-κωδικός για τις εργασίες γεωποίησης στο Εβδά-Βήτα.

 _«…Στη συνέχεια, το μητρικό σκάφος θα μπει στην ατμόσφαιρα για προσεδάφιση. Οι εργασίες στην επιφάνεια του πλανήτη τότε θα ξεκινήσουν…»_ Η προσομοίωση έδειξε το σκάφος να αποσυνδέει τους κεντρικούς κινητήρες του και το θαλαμίσκο ανατροφοδότησης και μετά, το μπροστινό τμήμα εισήρθε στην ατμόσφαιρα, πέφτοντας με την ασπίδα προστασίας του πρώτα. Οι βοηθητικοί κινητήρες του πυροδότησαν, ελέγχοντας την κάθοδο έως την επιφάνεια.

Το πλήρωμα του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ ξέσπασε σε ζητωκραυγές. Η στιγμή της δόξας τους είχε σχεδόν φτάσει. Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια προετοιμασίας για αυτή την αποστολή και όλοι οι κόποι τους σύντομα θα ανταμείβονταν – και στην περίπτωση του Τζος, θα εκπληρωνόταν το όνειρο της ζωής του. Αλλά, ο Διοικητής Φιτζγκίμπον, όπως και όλοι οι αυστηροί, σνομπ αξιωματικοί, βρήκε την τέλεια στιγμή να του τα κάνει χαλάστρα.

«Αφού δεν έχουμε τρόπο να γνωρίζουμε για το τι είναι ικανή αυτή η θύελλα – όλα τα όργανα παρατήρησης μας είναι άχρηστα εξαιτίας των μαγνητικών παρεμβολών –, αποφάσισα να πάρω ορισμένες προφυλάξεις.» Ο Τζος ήξερε τι θα έλεγε αυτός ο αχρείος προτού καν το πει, «Αντί να στείλουμε έναν επανδρωμένο θαλαμίσκο με άνθρωπο, θα στείλουμε ένα από τα ΤΕΜ…» Τον Τζος άρχισαν να τον πιάνουν τα νεύρα του. Αυτός ο Φιτζγκίμπον απολάμβανε να του κάνει τη ζωή δύσκολη;

«Έχω ήδη μιλήσει με τον Αρχιμηχανικό Στράους και με διαβεβαίωσε πως ο υπολογιστής πτήσης τους μπορεί να αναπρογραμματιστεί, ώστε να ανασταλεί αυτόματα από την επιφάνεια, φέρνοντας πίσω τα δεδομένα εδάφους που χρειαζόμαστε για να υπολογίσουμε το κατάλληλο σημείο εισόδου στην ατμόσφαιρα…» Ο Τζος είχε κουραστεί να ακούει τις αηδίες του Φιτζγκίμπον.

«Με όλο το σεβασμό, κύριε, το σχέδιο σας είναι καθαρά χάσιμο χρόνου…» Ο Φιτζγκίμπον, ενοχλημένος από το σχόλιο του Τζος, καθώς και που τον διέκοψε, απάντησε, χωρίς καν να τον κοιτάξει.

«Νεαρέ, έχουμε συγκεκριμένες διαδικασίες να ακολουθήσουμε. Η ασφάλεια είναι η ύψιστη προτεραιότητα μου, όπως και ορίζει ο κανονισμός…»

«Η, πιο συγκεκριμένα, είστε ένα ενοχλητικό σπυρί στον κώλο μου», σκέφτηκε θυμωμένος ο Τζος, ωστόσο δεν το είπε φωναχτά, γνωρίζοντας πως δεν θα βοηθούσε καθόλου την κατάσταση. Δεν ήθελε να δώσει την αφορμή που ήθελε ο Φιτζγκίμπον να του απαγορεύσει τις πτήσεις οριστικά. Προσπάθησε μάταια να συνεννοηθεί μαζί του.

«Γνωρίζω τι λένε οι κανονισμοί, κύριε, αλλά, σίγουρα, εάν θέλετε να επιτύχουμε τίποτα, χρειάζεται να πάρουμε και λίγο ρίσκο. Δέχομαι να αναλάβω την ευθύνη, εάν θέλετε…»

«Απαγορεύονται οι επανδρωμένες πτήσεις!» μούγγρισε ο Φιτζγκίμπον, «Μπορούμε να θυσιάσουμε ένα μη επανδρωμένο σκάφος, αλλά όχι τη ζωή ενός πιλότου! Δεν θέλω άλλη συζήτηση.» Ο Τζος ήταν έξαλλος.

«Χρειάζεστε κάποιον εκεί έξω που ξέρει τι κάνει, όχι κάποιο χαζό παλιοσκάφος για περισυλλογή δειγμάτων!» φώναξε, «Γιατί δεν με αφήνετε επιτέλους να κάνω την δουλειά μου…;»

«Η δουλειά σου, Σμηναγέ Άντερσον,» είπε ο Φιτζγκίμπον, ανεβάζοντας και αυτός τον τόνο της φωνής του, «Είναι να εκτελείς άμεσα και αναμφισβήτητα τις διαταγές μου όταν σου τις δίνω!» Αγριοκοίταξε προειδοποιητικά τον Τζός, η έκφραση του να λέει κάτι σαν 'εάν δεν το βουλώσεις, θα είναι στην αναφορά μου για ανυπακοή'. Ο Τζος συγκρατήθηκε, αφήνοντας τον οξύθυμο Διοικητή του να καλμάρει.

«Λοιπόν, όπως και λέγαμε,» συνέχισε ο Φιτζγκίμπον, μη δίνοντας σημασία στις περιφρονητικές εκφράσεις από το υπόλοιπο πλήρωμα του για τη συμπεριφορά του απέναντι στο Τζός, «Θέλω τους πάντες στα πόστα τους χωρίς καθυστέρηση. Αρχιμηχανικέ Στράους, εσύ και ο Σμηναγός Άντερσον, ετοιμάστε το _ΤΕΜ-1_ για εκτόξευση. Οι υπόλοιποι σας, ετοιμάστε το Κέντρο Ελέγχου στη γέφυρα. Εκτόξευση στις 16:00 ακριβώς. Εμπρός!»

Μισή ώρα αργότερα, ο Τζος και ο Στράους είχαν ετοιμάσει τον πρώτο από τους μη επανδρωμένους θαλαμίσκους που είχαν για εκτόξευση. Παρότι ήταν μόνο ένα αναλώσιμο σκάφος περισυλλογής πετρωμάτων, ακόμη και οι μη επανδρωμένοι θαλαμίσκοι ήταν τεχνολογικά θαύματα.

Κατασκευασμένοι να λειτουργούν αυτόματα για χρόνια, η μονάδα προσεδάφισης ήταν εξοπλισμένη με όργανα ανάλυσης ατμόσφαιρας και εδάφους, βραχίονες με εργαλεία γεώτρησης, καθώς και ένα μικρό ρόβερ εξερεύνησης, που χρησιμοποιούσε ηλιακούς συλλέκτες για να φορτίζουν οι μπαταρίες του. Το όχημα επιστροφής δειγμάτων ήταν επίσης εξοπλισμένο με έναν μικρό κινητήρα ιόντων, το οποίο θα επέτρεπε στο φορτίο δειγμάτων θα επιστραφεί από μόνο του στη Γη για μελέτη στην πρόοδο της γεωποίησης, χρόνια μετά την αποχώρηση τους _._

Ενώ ο Στράους προγραμμάτιζε τον υπολογιστή πτήσης από μια κονσόλα ελέγχου, ο Τζος φόρτωσε το 200 κιλών δοχείο που περιείχε ένα εξαιρετικά εύφλεκτο μείγμα από οξυγονούχα άλγη και βακτήρια σύνθεσης αμμωνίας, για την φάρμα οξυγόνου – μια από πολλές, οι οποίες θα ξεκινούσαν τη γεωποίηση του πλανήτη. Στη συνέχεια, φόρτωσε και μια φορητή μονάδα SAR (Ραντάρ Απεικόνισης Εδάφους) πάνω στο ρόβερ, δίπλα στην κάμερα, ώστε να μπορούν να καταγράψουν ασύρματα τη γεωλογία του εδάφους.

Με το σκάφος ενεργοποιημένο και έτοιμο για εκτόξευση μέσα στην αεροπαγίδα του, έδωσαν εντολή στη γέφυρα. Ο μη επανδρωμένος θαλαμίσκος εκτοξεύτηκε στο διάστημα, αυτόματα ακολουθώντας την προγραμματισμένη τροχιά του προς τη θύελλα.

Εν στο μεταξύ, ο Τζος και ο Στράους είχαν μαζευτεί με τους υπόλοιπους συναδέλφους τους πάνω στη γέφυρα. Μονάχα ο Γκόρντον, που, σαν γιατρός πτήσης, δεν χρησίμευε σε τίποτα σε μια μη επανδρωμένη αποστολή, ήταν κάτω στο ιατρείο του, δίνοντας ενέσεις ορμονών ανάπτυξης στα ζώα.

Ο θάλαμος χειρισμού του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ ήταν ένα ευρύχωρο δωμάτιο-σφαίρα, όπως και το Παρατηρητήριο, αλλά μικρότερο και προσβάσιμο μόνο με πόρτα ασφαλείας με κωδικούς, για το ενδεχόμενο ανταρσίας. Στο εσωτερικό ήταν η καρδιά του βασιλείου του Διοικητή Φιτζγκίμπον – το μέρος από όπου αυτός, και μόνο αυτός, ηγούταν την αποστολή τους. Υπήρχαν οχτώ καθίσματα πιλότων σε ένα ημικύκλιο, μπροστά στις κονσόλες ελέγχου του κάθε μέλους του πληρώματος. Με εξαίρεση το πάτωμα, όλοι οι τοίχοι ήταν γεμάτοι με όργανα και κονσόλες για τα δεκάδες συστήματα του σκάφους.

Ο Φιτζγκίμπον και η Υποδιοικήτρια Στέισυ κάθονταν χωριστά από το υπόλοιπο πλήρωμα, στη κονσόλα πτήσης στο κέντρο της αίθουσας. Δεν υπήρχε παρμπρίζ, ούτε παράθυρα μέσα στο σκάφος. Μια μεγάλη κρεμαστή οθόνη με εικόνα από τις εξωτερικές κάμερες του σκάφους του επέτρεπε θέα του ορίζοντα. Στα δεξιά, ήταν οι κονσόλες του πλοηγού και του μηχανικού πτήσης, ενώ στα αριστερά ήταν αυτές του ασυρματιστή και του υπεύθυνου εξωτερικών δραστηριοτήτων, ο οποίος ήταν ο Τζός. Μονάχα ο Σούλντς και ο Γκόρντον δεν είχαν πόστα εδώ, αφού όλες οι εργασίες τους γίνονταν κάτω στο ιατρείο και το εργαστήριο.

Στην οθόνη του Τζός, παρακολουθούσαν την τροχιά του θαλαμίσκου καθώς απομακρυνόταν από το μητρικό σκάφος, με προορισμό τη θύελλα. Διορθώνοντας την πορεία ασύρματα με τα χειριστήρια της κονσόλας του, ο Τζος πυροδότησε τους πυραύλους προώθησης, στέλνοντας το θαλαμίσκο μέσα στο κέντρο της θύελλας. Στη διπλανή κονσόλα, ο Γουίλσον, που παρακολουθούσε το ραντάρ, επιβεβαίωσε πως η πορεία ήταν σωστή. Προς το παρόν, όλα πήγαιναν ρολόι.

Ξαφνικά, μια προειδοποιητική ένδειξη εμφανίστηκε στις οθόνες τους. Ο θαλαμίσκος, κινούμενος με αυτόματο πιλότο, είχε βγει εκτός πορείας. Κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά.

«Δεχόμαστε πολλές παρεμβολές, κύριε,» είπε ο Γουίλσον, προσπαθώντας να μην χάσει το σήμα του θαλαμίσκου, το οποίο εξασθενούσε. Στην οθόνη του Τζος, όλες οι ενδείξεις κατάστασης των συστημάτων είχαν τρελαθεί. «Το χάνουμε!»

«Χρησιμοποιήστε οπτική επαφή!» διέταξε ο Φιτζγκίμπον. Ο Στράους ενεργοποίησε τη τηλεσκοπική ρύθμιση της κάμερας και έκανε ζουμ στο θαλαμίσκο, καθώς έμπαινε στη θύελλα. Όλοι τους κοίταξαν εντυπωσιασμένοι την μεγάλη οθόνη καθώς ο θαλαμίσκος βγήκε εκτός πορείας, μάλλον λόγω βλάβης στο σύστημα πλοήγησης εξαιτίας των παρεμβολών από τη θύελλα. Τότε η θύελλα το κατάπιε και εξαφανίστηκε για τα καλά.

«Σμηναγέ Άντερσον, παράκαμψε το σύστημα πλοήγησης και δοκίμασε χειροκίνητη ακύρωση πορείας!» διέταξε ο Φιτζγκίμπον, μουρμουρίζοντας μια βρισιά. Ο Τζός υπάκουσε, αλλά τα χειριστήρια του ήταν νεκρά.

«Δεν ανταποκρίνεται, κύριε!» φώναξε, δοκιμάζοντας να πυροδοτήσει πάλι τους πυραύλους προώθησης και να αλλάξει την πορεία, αλλά ήταν ήδη πολύ αργά. Σε όλες τις οθόνες εμφανίστηκε μια μεγάλη, κόκκινη ένδειξη:

ΠΡΟΕΙΔΟΠΟΙΗΣΗ!

ΔΙΑΚΟΠΗ ΣΗΜΑΤΟΣ ΤΡΟΧΙΑΣ _ΤΕΜ-1_

Ο Τζος έπρεπε να συγκρατήσει τα γέλια του. Όπως έλεγε πάντα, ο Φιτζγκίμπον παραείχε μεγάλη εμπιστοσύνη στα πολύτιμα χαζομηχανήματα του και ιδού το αποτέλεσμα. Κοίταξε τον διοικητή του από την άκρη του ματιού του. Ο Φιτζγκίμπον ήταν έξαλλος, κυριολεκτικά έτρεμε ολόκληρος από το θυμό και την απογοήτευση του. Πέρα από το ότι ή πτήση ήταν ξεκάθαρα μια αποτυχία, ήταν δικό του το σφάλμα, που τον έκανε να μοιάζει πολύ αντιεπαγγελματικός μπροστά στο πλήρωμα του. Ωστόσο, κατάφερε να συγκρατηθεί και να σκεφτεί.

«Προς το παρόν, θα περιμένουμε,» είπε στο πλήρωμα του, «Ο θαλαμίσκος είναι σχεδιασμένος να επιστρέψει αυτόματα στο σκάφος. Εάν διαπεράσει τη θύελλα ανέπαφος, θα επανεκκινήσει το σύστημα του και θα ολοκληρώσει την αποστολή του…» Ο Τζος δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει την ηλιθιότητα του Διοικητή του.

«Αυτός ο θαλαμίσκος είναι ξεγραμμένος, Φιτζγκίμπον», σκέφτηκε, «Χρειάζεσαι έναν πιλότο για αυτή τη δουλειά…» Ξαφνικά, του ήρθε μια τρελή ιδέα στο νου. Ήταν πέρα για πέρα τρέλα μόνο και να το σκέφτεται, αλλά ίσως ήταν η μόνη του ευκαιρία να αποδείξει σε αυτόν τον αλαζόνα τον Φιτζγκίμπον τι άξιζε σαν πιλότος της αποστολής. Αφού σιγουρεύτηκε πως δεν τον κοιτούσε κανείς, γύρισε πίσω στην κονσόλα του, ετοιμάζοντας ένα νέο σχέδιο πτήσης.

Δίνοντας εντολή να περάσουν τα δεδομένα τροχιάς στον υπολογιστή πτήσης σε μια από τις ακάτους, γύρισε στον Γουίλσον, «Συνέχισε να προσπαθείς να ξαναπιάσεις σήμα. Πάω να κάνω ορισμένες δοκιμές στον προσομοιωτή, μήπως κάναμε κάποιο λάθος…» Χωρίς να ζητήσει άδεια από τον Φιτζγκίμπον, σηκώθηκε και έφυγε βιαστικά, αλλά φυσικά δεν πήγαινε να ελέγξει τίποτα στο προσομοιωτή.

Οι διαστημικές στολές ήταν μέσα σε θήκες έξω από την είσοδο της αεροπαγίδας του καταστρώματος εκτοξεύσεων, θυμίζοντας μεσαιωνικές πανοπλίες σε μουσείο. Παρότι ο Τζός δεν χρειαζόταν διαστημική στολή, αφού θα ήταν μέσα σε επανδρωμένο θαλαμίσκο, δεν ήθελε να το ρισκάρει. Αυτό που επρόκειτο να κάνει ήταν πολύ επικίνδυνο και δεν υπήρχε λόγος να το χειροτερέψει διακινδυνεύοντας να σκοτωθεί από αποσυμπίεση, σε περίπτωση που ο θαλαμίσκος παρουσίαζε ρωγμή.

Οι διαστημικές στολές είχαν βελτιωθεί δραματικά μετά από έναν αιώνα διαστημικών αποστολών. Σχεδιασμένες ώστε να μην φουσκώνουν σα μπαλόνια στο κενό, ήταν αρκετά ελαφριές ώστε να φωρούνται άνετα και σε περιβάλλον Γήινης βαρύτητας. Το ύφασμα τους ήταν χωρισμένο σε τρία στρώματα: αεροστεγές υλικό, θερμομονωτικό και ασπίδα κατά της κοσμικής ραδιενέργειας.

Η κάθε στολή είχε δικό της ασύρματο, ραδιοφάρο ανίχνευσης, προβολείς LED, ενσωματωμένη κάμερα, βιομετρικούς αισθητήρες ζωτικών ενδείξεων και αρκετή παροχή αέρα για 12 ώρες, μαζί με το εφεδρικό. Η στολή μπορούσε να αντέξει σε περιβάλλον από το απόλυτο μηδέν του διαστήματος μέχρι και 300 βαθμούς Κελσίου, χάρη στα συστήματα ψύξης και θερμότητας του.

Επίσης, υπήρχαν το παγούρι πόσιμου νερού, το οποίο οι αστροναύτες έπιναν με ειδικά καλαμάκια μέσα στα κράνη τους, μια διαστημική πάνα και μια φορητή εργαλειοθήκη, που περιείχε μια αξίνα, ιμάντα, ένα μικρό τρυπάνι-λέιζερ και όλα τα απαραίτητα εργαλεία για μικροεπισκευές. Τελευταίο, υπήρχε και το πιο σημαντικό όργανο από όλα, το HHC – ένα είδους επίπεδου, ελαστικού φορητού υπολογιστή που τυλιγόταν μέσα σε μια κυλινδρική θήκη σαν ένα φύλλο χαρτί, το οποίο ο κάθε αστροναύτης κουβαλούσε στη στολή του. Με αυτό, μπορούσαν να χρησιμοποιούν όλα τα όργανα της στολής, όπως τους περιβαλλοντικούς αισθητήρες, το ιατρικό σκάνερ, σύστημα πλοήγησης, καθώς και μια μικρή μονάδα μεταφοράς περισυλλεγμένων δεδομένων.

Βιαστικά, ο Τζός φόρεσε την στολή του. Μέσω της ενδοεπικοινωνίας, άκουσε τον Φιτζγκίμπον να μιλάει στο υπόλοιπο πλήρωμα, _«…Όχι, δεν θα χαραμίσω και άλλο θαλαμίσκο. Ακυρώνονται όλες οι πτήσεις. Θα αλλάξουμε την τροχιά μας και θα προσπεράσουμε τη θύελλα…»_

«Ο γέρο-Σιδερόχερας θέλει να μας στείλει για προσγείωση στα τυφλά, μόνο και μόνο για δεν θέλει να αποδεχθεί το λάθος του,» σκέφτηκε θυμωμένος ο Τζός, «Ε, λοιπόν, τώρα θα δει τι έχω να πω εγώ για αυτό…»

Αρπάζοντας το κράνος και τα γάντια του, έφυγε τρέχοντας προς το κατάστρωμα εκτοξεύσεων. Πόση ώρα είχε μέχρι να τον καταλάβει ο Φιτζγκίμπον; Δυο λεπτά; Δεν θα μπορούσε να τον σταματήσει μόλις είχε εκτοξευθεί, αλλά μπορούσαν να κλειδώσουν της αεροπαγίδες από τη γέφυρα εάν τον έπαιρναν χαμπάρι. Έπρεπε να βιαστεί.

Είχε σχεδόν φτάσει στην αεροπαγίδα, όταν έπεσε πάνω στον Γκόρντον, ο οποίος πήγαινε στο εργαστήριο, να βοηθήσει τον δρ Σούλντς με τα ζώα. Βλέποντας τον συνάδελφο του να φοράει τη διαστημική στολή του και έτοιμος για μια μη εξουσιοδοτημένη πτήση, ο Γκόρντον σάστισε.

«Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά, Τζός; Που πάς;»

Δεν είχε χρόνο να μαλώσει μαζί του, οπότε ο Τζός τον άρπαξε γρήγορα από το μπράτσο, «Γκόρντον, εάν είσαι φίλος μου, τότε κάνε πως δεν με είδες. Αυτό είναι κάτι που πρέπει να κάνω.» Παρότι εξακολουθούσε να είναι κατατρομαγμένος από τη τρέλα που πήγαινε να κάνει ο φίλος του, ο Γκόρντον επίσης αντιπαθούσε τον Φιτζγκίμπον και για αυτό το λόγο αποφάσισε να μην τον σταματήσει.

«Πρόσεχε εκεί έξω, Τζός,» του είπε, «Δεν χρειάζομαι έναν τραυματία στα χέρια μου τόσο νωρίς στην αποστολή.» Ο Τζός τον ευχαρίστησε και έφυγε τρέχοντας. Ο Γκόρντον τον κοίταξε καθώς έφευγε, μουρμουρίζοντας, «Καλή τύχη, Τζόσουα, τρελέ μπαγάσα…» Αυτή ήταν η τελευταία φορά που είδε ο ένας τον άλλον ποτέ.

Στο κατάστρωμα εκτοξεύσεων, ο Τζός επιβιβάστηκε στη πρώτη άκατο, τον _Εξερευνητή Άλφα_ , και ξεκίνησε την διαδικασία εκκίνησης. Οι κυψέλες καυσίμων και η εφεδρική μονάδα ισχύος λειτουργούσαν, οι κινητήρες και προωθητήρες σε ετοιμότητα, τα συστήματα διατήρησης ζωής 100% απόδοση, και τα συστήματα πλοήγησης και τηλεπικοινωνιών ενεργοποιημένα. Όλα τα συστήματα λειτουργούσαν κανονικά. Ήταν έτοιμος για εκτόξευση.

Κλείνοντας την καταπακτή της ακάτου, ξεκίνησε τη διαδικασία αποσυμπίεσης της αεροπαγίδας. Με την στολή του ενωμένη στην παροχή αέρα του θαλαμίσκου, ώστε να κάνει οικονομία στη φιάλη οξυγόνου του, ακολούθησε τις διαδικασίες που είχε δοκιμάσει εκατοντάδες φορές στον προσομοιωτή. Το σύστημα προσεδάφισης ξεκόλλησε από τους πύρους ασφαλείας του στο πάτωμα της αεροπαγίδας, αφήνοντας το θαλαμίσκο να αιωρείται ελεύθερος στη μηδέν βαρύτητα (το κατάστρωμα εκτοξεύσεων ήταν σε ένα τμήμα του σκάφους που δεν περιστρεφόταν, οπότε δεν υπήρχε τεχνητή βαρύτητα), καθώς ο Τζός τον έβγαλε έξω στο διάστημα.

Το πιλοτήριο του θαλαμίσκου έμοιαζε πολύ με αυτά των υπερηχητικών μαχητικών που πιλοτάριζε ο Τζος στη Βασιλική Αεροπορία, μόνο πιο τεχνολογικά. Η κεντρική κονσόλα ελέγχου ήταν μια επίπεδη οθόνη επαφής, με πολλαπλές ενδείξεις οργάνων και κατάστασης συστημάτων. Στην άκρη των υποβραχιόνων του καθίσματος του υπήρχαν δυο διαφορετικά χειριστήρια ελέγχου, καθώς και διάφορες μικρότερες κονσόλες με πολλούς διακόπτες και φωτάκια στα δεξιά και αριστερά του πιλοτηρίου. Αυτά ήταν τα δευτερεύοντα και βοηθητικά συστήματα του θαλαμίσκου. Για έναν ερασιτέχνη, θα ήταν αδύνατον να βγάλει άκρη με όλο αυτό το χάος, αλλά για τον επαγγελματία αεροπόρο και αστροναύτη σαν τον Τζός, ήταν παιχνιδάκι, σαν να οδηγεί αυτοκίνητο.

Τελειώνοντας τον έλεγχο πτήσης του, πάτησε το κουμπί εκκίνησης του κινητήρα. Το στόμιο άναψε με μια φωτεινή μπλε, σαν τον ηλεκτρισμό, δέσμη ηλεκτρισμένων ιόντων πλάσματος, δημιουργώντας προώθηση. Ο Τζός δέχτηκε ισχυρές δυνάμεις βαρύτητας καθώς ο θαλαμίσκος του ακολούθησε την χαραγμένη πορεία του προς τη θύελλα. Τότε, άκουσε την έξαλλη φωνή του Φιτζγκίμπον στον ασύρματο…

Πίσω στη γέφυρα του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ , το υπόλοιπο πλήρωμα κάθονταν άπραγοι, νιώθοντας βαθιά απογοήτευση. Με την καταστροφή του μη επανδρωμένου θαλαμίσκου, ήταν πια ξεκάθαρο πώς να επιχειρήσουν να περάσουν μέσα από αυτή τη θύελλα ήταν αδύνατο. Όπως είχαν τα πράγματα, δεν είχαν άλλη επιλογή από το να αλλάξουν την πορεία της τροχιάς τους, ώστε να προσπεράσουν τη θύελλα και να φτάσουν τον πλανήτη στην άλλη πλευρά. Η ελπίδα τους να βγουν επιτέλους από αυτό το κλουβί είχε χαθεί εξαιτίας της αυστηρής αποφασιστικότητας του Διοικητή τους να κάνει τα πάντα βάση των κανονισμών, μόνο και μόνο για να περιορίσει τους κινδύνους.

Ξαφνικά, ο Γουίλσον πρόσεξε το καινούργιο σήμα που είχε εμφανιστεί στην οθόνη του, «Κύριε, ο _Εξερευνητής Άλφα_ έχει εκτοξευθεί!»

Ο Φιτζγκίμπον, ο οποίος καθόταν σαν υπνωτισμένος, ήταν όρθιος στη στιγμή. Ποιος μπορεί να πιλοτάρει μια από τις ακάτους χωρίς άδεια; Τότε, πρόσεξε το άδειο κάθισμα του Τζός. Ώστε αυτός ο παλιό-Βρετανός πήγε και έκανε την τρέλα του, σκέφτηκε θυμωμένος. Κοιτάζοντας την οθόνη του ραντάρ, είδε πως ο θαλαμίσκος πλησίαζε προς τη θύελλα. Μουρμουρίζοντας μια βρισιά, άρπαξε τα ακουστικά του και διέταξε να τον συνδέσουν μέσω ασύρματου.

«Μητρικό σκάφος προς _Εξερευνητή-Ένα_! Σμηναγέ Άντερσον, τι διάολο νομίζεις ότι κάνεις; Πετάς χωρίς άδεια!»

 _«Τι μου λες, Σέρλοκ!»_ του απάντησε με ένα χαχανητό ο Τζός, _«Αλλά τουλάχιστον τώρα κάνω επιτέλους τη δουλειά μου!»_ Ο Φιτζγκίμπον κοίταζε λες και κάποιος τον είχε φτύσει στο πρόσωπο. Μη δίνοντας σημασία στις ζητωκραυγές του υπόλοιπου πληρώματος του, οι οποίοι χειροκροτούσαν τον Τζός που αντιστεκόταν στον τύραννο Διοικητή τους, φώναξε έξαλλος μέσω ασυρμάτου.

«Σου ορκίζομαι, δεν πρόκειται να ξαναπετάξεις ποτέ! Σε διατάζω να επιστρέψεις στη βάση αμέσως, ανυπάκουο κάθαρμα…!»

 _«Θα επιστρέψω, κύριε, μόλις κάνω αυτό για το οποίο με προσέλαβε η ΕΒΔΑ,»_ αντιμίλησε ανυπάκουα ο Τζός, _«Όπως και σας είπα, Διοικητά Φιτζγκίμπον, ποτέ μην στέλνετε ένα μηχάνημα να κάνει τη δουλειά ενός ανθρώπου!»_ Ο Φιτζγκίμπον ήταν έξω φρενών. Μόλις επέστρεφαν στη Γη, σκέφτηκε, θα τον κανόνιζε αυτόν τον παλιό-Βρετανό, περνώντας τον από στρατοδικείο για ανυπακοή.

Χωρίς να μπορούν να κάνουν τίποτα πια να σταματήσουν τον Τζός, το πλήρωμα επέστρεψε στα πόστα τους, παρακολουθώντας την τροχιά της ακάτου, ελπίζοντας πως οι φημισμένες ικανότητες πιλοταρίσματος του θα νικούσαν τη θύελλα, η οποία είχε ήδη καταπιεί τον μη επανδρωμένο θαλαμίσκο σαν κόκκο διαστημικής σκόνης.

Δεν άργησαν να πιάσουν παράσιτα, καθώς ο _Εξερευνητής_ πλησίασε τη θύελλα. Οι παρεμβολές προκαλούσαν διακοπές στο σήμα, καθώς ο θαλαμίσκος βγήκε εκτός πορείας. Μάλλον ο Τζός, αντιμετωπίζοντας προβλήματα, δοκίμαζε απελπισμένα να αλλάξει τροχιά, αλλά ήταν ήδη πολύ αργά. Πάγωσε το αίμα όλων τους, καταλαβαίνοντας πως ο συνάδελφος τους κινδύνευε!

Χλωμός σαν το μάρμαρο, ο Φιτζγκίμπον, άρπαξε πάλι το ακουστικό του. Παρότι μισούσε αυτόν τον ανυπάκουο διαστημικό πιλότο που παράκουσε τις διαταγές του μόνο και μόνο για να κάνει φιγούρα, το μόνο που του έλειπε τώρα ήταν να χάσει ένα μέλος του πληρώματος του.

« _Εξερευνητή Άλφα_ , ακύρωσε την πτήση σου! Επαναλαμβάνω, ακύρωσε αμέσως! Σμηναγέ Άντερσον, απάντησε…!» Αλλά τα λόγια του χάθηκαν έξω στο άπειρο του διαστήματος, όπου ο Τζός είχε εξαφανιστεί για πάντα.

 **Σημείωση από το συγγραφέα:** Στην επόμενη ενότητα, ξεκινούν οι περιπέτειες του Τζός στον Εβδά-Βήτα. Σας συμβουλεύω να δείτε τις κλασσικές ταινίες κινουμένων σχεδίων _Το Μυστικό του ΝΙΜ_ (The Secret of NIMH) και _Φάιβελ Μια Αμερικάνικη Ιστορία_ (An American Tail) προτού συνεχίσετε το διάβασμα. Παρακαλώ αφήστε και κανένα σχόλιο!


	4. Ο Πλανήτης των Αρουραίων

Ο Τζός πιλοτάρισε το θαλαμίσκο του μακριά από τη μητρικό σκάφος, με προορισμό την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θύελλα, όπου είχε εξαφανιστεί το μη-επανδρωμένο σκάφος. Παρότι από μέσα του έλεγε πως αυτό που έκανε ήταν τρέλα, που θα είχε σοβαρές συνέπειες – στην καλύτερη περίπτωση, θα του έψελνε άγρια ο Διοικητής Φιτζγκίμπον, στη χειρότερη να έχει την ίδια μοίρα όπως και το μη-επανδρωμένο σκάφος –, δεν τον ένοιαζε πια. Επιτέλους ήταν ελεύθερος και πίσω στο στοιχείο του.

Όπως και πολλοί άλλοι αστροναύτες στο παρελθόν, ο Τζός είχε πει, για προφανείς λόγους, ψέματα για το λόγο που ήθελε να έρθει σε αυτή την αποστολή: για να βιώσει την ελευθερία της πτήσης στο διάστημα όσο κανείς άλλος. Σε αντίθεση με τους συναδέλφους του, ούτε η δόξα, ούτε το κέρδος, ούτε η επιστήμη τον ενδιέφεραν. Μονάχα η τιμή να είναι άρχων των ουρανών, μακριά από το ρημαγμένο κόσμο που είχε καταντήσει η Γη, έστω και για λίγο, πάντα ήταν η βαθύτερη επιθυμία της ψυχής του. Και τώρα η ευχή του είχε επιτέλους πραγματοποιηθεί. Ήταν κυρίαρχος όλου του σύμπαντος, το άπειρο του διαστήματος να απλώνεται παντού τριγύρω του. Επιτέλους, ήταν ελεύθερος!

Κρατώντας σφιχτά τα χειριστήρια, με το σύστημα πλοήγησης να κάνει αυτόματα όλες τις απαραίτητες διορθώσεις πορείας, ακολούθησε την τροχιά του προς τη θύελλα. Μέσω της πίσω κάμερας του θαλαμίσκου, μπορούσε να δει το _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ να χάνεται στον ορίζοντα, ενώ μπροστά του η θύελλα, που όλο και πλησίαζε, έμοιαζε γιγαντιαία, σαν μια βαθιά άβυσσος. Κάπου από πίσω από εκείνα τα μπλε, σαν τον ηλεκτρισμό, σύννεφα και δίνες ήταν ο Εβδά-Άλφα, που τον περίμενε.

Απέχοντας μόλις 50,000 μίλια από την εξώσφαιρα του πλανήτη, πυροδότησε τους προωθητήρες επιβράδυνσης, σταματώντας στην άκρη της θύελλας. Από τόσο κοντά, αυτός και ο θαλαμίσκος του δεν ήταν παρά ένας κόκκος σκόνης μπροστά σε αυτό το θηρίο που ήταν η θύελλα.

Δεν είχε καμία οπτική επαφή μέσα από εκείνα τα σκούρα σύννεφα, που έλαμπαν με λάμψεις πλάσματος από όλη αυτή την ενέργεια. Ακόμη και το ραντάρ του δεν έδειχνε τίποτα εκτός από παράσιτα, λες και κοίταζε μέσα σε μία μαύρη τρύπα. Όλα τα όργανα πτήσης του, που υπολειτουργούσαν εξαιτίας των μαγνητικών παρεμβολών, έδειχναν βίαιες αναταράξεις και επικίνδυνα επίπεδα ραδιενέργειας. Δεν υπήρχε πουθενά ίχνος από το μη-επανδρωμένο σκάφος, το όποιο μάλλον είχε γίνει σκόνη περνώντας μέσα από εκεί. Οι μαγνητικές παρεμβολές μάλλον είχαν σακατέψει το σύστημα πλοήγησης του, στέλνοντας το τυφλά μέσα στη θύελλα, που το είχε διαλύσει.

Παρότι που ο θαλαμίσκος, σε αντίθεση με τα ευαίσθητα μη-επανδρωμένα σκάφη, ήταν γερό σαν τανκ, φτιαγμένο από τα πιο ανθεκτικά υλικά ώστε να αντέχει σε καταπονήσεις από ακόμη και τα πιο ακραία φυσικά φαινόμενα που υπήρχαν στη Γη, ο Τζός ήξερε πώς να επιχειρήσει να περάσει μέσα από εκεί θα ήταν αυτοκτονία. Χρειαζόταν να βρει κάποιο ομαλό πέρασμα μέσα από το μάτι της θύελλας – το μόνο σημείο όπου κόπαζαν οι αναταράξεις μέσα σε θύελλες σαν και αυτή.

Δεν άργησε να εντοπίσει ένα, από πρώτης απόψεως, καλό σημείο να εισέλθει στο κέντρο μιας από τις μεγαλύτερες δίνες της θύελλας. Πάνω από 1,200 χιλιόμετρα σε διάμετρο, το μάτι της δίνης δεν ήταν πάνω από πέντε χιλιόμετρα σε διάμετρο – ένα στενό, αλλά βατό πέρασμα μέσα από αυτή την ηλεκτρομαγνητική κόλαση… _ίσως_. Η στιγμή της αλήθειας είχε φτάσει.

Η τεχνολογία δοκίμασε και απέτυχε, σκέφτηκε ο Τζός με μεγαλύτερη αυτοπεποίθηση από όσο θα έπρεπε να έχει κάποιος που έπαιζε τη ζωή του κορώνα-γράμματα. Ώρα να δοκιμάσουμε τον ανθρώπινο παράγοντα! Μπορεί να ρίσκαρε τη ζωή του, αλλά δεν του καιγόταν καρφάκι. Επιτέλους, θα έδειχνε σε αυτόν το Φιτζγκίμπον τι σήμαινε να είσαι ένας αληθινός διαστημικός πιλότος.

Με την επαγγελματική άνεση ενός έμπειρου πιλότου, ο Τζός υπολόγισε την πορεία του μέσα στον υπολογιστή πτήσης, βάζοντας πλώρη για το μάτι της δίνης. Ο υπολογιστής χάραξε την καινούργια πορεία και έδωσε σήμα για εκκίνηση. Ήταν ώρα για δράση!

Πυροδοτώντας τους προωθητήρες του πάλι, πέταξε σε ευθεία γραμμή μέσα στη δίνη, αποφεύγοντας τα επικίνδυνα σύννεφα πλάσματος της θύελλας. Μπορούσε να ακούσει την απόμακρη και πνιγμένη από παράσιτα φωνή του Φιτζγκίμπον στον ασύρματο να του φωνάζει, διατάζοντας τον να ακυρώσει την πτήση του. Μάλλον πίσω στον Έλεγχο έχαναν το σήμα του εξαιτίας των παρεμβολών και είχαν χεστεί πάνω τους, σκέφτηκε. Αλλά είχε έρθει πολύ μακριά ώστε να κάνει πίσω τώρα.

Πέταξε βαθιά μέσα στη καρδιά της θύελλας. Αυτά τα εντυπωσιακά σύννεφα ωμής ενέργειας, χιλιάδες φορές υψηλότερη από ολόκληρη την ηλεκτρική απόδοση όλων των εργοστασίων ενέργειας της Γης, του έφερναν ανατριχίλα. Ένα μόνο από αυτά τα σύννεφα να άγγιζαν το θαλαμίσκο του και θα τον εξαέρωναν ακαριαία. Ένα λαθάκι και θα έβλεπε τα ραδίκια ανάποδα.

Στην αρχή, όλα φαίνονταν να πηγαίνουν ρολόι, όταν ξαφνικά συνέβη το κακό. Το μάτι της δίνης, που τη μια στιγμή ήταν αρκετά χιλιόμετρα φαρδύ, ξαφνικά είχε αρχίσει να συρρικνώνεται. Έκλεινε σαν το στόμα από κάποιο γιγαντιαίο θηρίο του διαστήματος που ετοιμαζόταν να τον καταπιεί μαζί με το σκάφος του!

Γρήγορα ενεργοποιώντας τα συστήματα ακύρωσης πτήσης, ο Τζός ετοιμάστηκε να κάνει μεταβολή και να ξεκουμπιστεί από κει. Αλλά ήταν ήδη πολύ αργά. Προτού το καταλάβει, η θύελλα τον είχε αγκαλιάσει ολόκληρο. Μια δυνατή λάμψη χτύπησε το θαλαμίσκο καθώς άγγιξε τη θύελλα και, στη στιγμή, το σκάφος εξαφανίστηκε, σαν να μην ήταν ποτέ εκεί…

Η λάμψη άφησε για μια στιγμή το Τζός τυφλωμένο. Προτού μπορέσουν να καθαρίσουν τα αστεράκια από την όραση του, βρέθηκε βίαια ακινητοποιημένος στο κάθισμα του από μεγάλες δυνάμεις βαρύτητας. Ο θαλαμίσκος επιτάχυνε ραγδαία καθώς πιάστηκε στην πελώρια βαρυτική έλξη της θύελλας, που το παρέσερνε… προς τα _που_ ;

Προσπαθώντας να μην χάσει τις αισθήσεις του, η μύτη του να ματώνει από την τρομερή επιτάχυνση, ο Τζός προσπάθησε να ανακτήσει τον έλεγχο του σκάφους του. Τα χειριστήρια δεν ανταποκρίνονταν. Ο θαλαμίσκος ήταν τελείως εκτός ελέγχου και στο έλεος αυτής της μυστηριώδους θύελλας που τον παρέσερνε προς τη καταστροφή.

Κοιτάζοντας τον υπολογιστή πτήσης, είδε πως τα συστήματα πλοήγησης του είχαν τρελαθεί, με ενδείξεις πως ο θαλαμίσκος, ή μπορεί και η ίδια η θύελλα, είχαν μόλις ξεπεράσει την ταχύτητα του φωτός, κατιτί το αδύνατο. Δεν έβγαζε κανένα νόημα.

 _Δεν μπορεί!_ σκέφτηκε ο Τζός, _Τίποτα δεν ξεπερνάει την ταχύτητα του φωτός!_

Κοιτάζοντας έξω από το φινιστρίνι, δεν μπορούσε να δει τα άστρα. Δεν μπορούσε να δει τίποτα. Μονάχα ένα απέραντο σκότος, που το διαπερνούσαν ατελείωτα κύματα ενέργειας. Ήταν λες και είχε εγκαταλείψει τελείως το γνωστό σύμπαν και βρισκόταν στο άγνωστο έξω από τα όρια του χωροχρόνου.

Προσπαθώντας να διατηρήσει την ψυχραιμία του και να σκεφτεί μια λύση, ο Τζός ενεργοποίησε το φάρο έκτακτης ανάγκης. Παρότι έτρεμε να φανεί τόσο γελοίος μπροστά στο Διοικητή Φιτζγκίμπον, δεν υπήρχε κανένα νόημα να σκοτωθεί για το τίποτα.

«Σήμα κινδύνου! Εδώ _Εξερευνητής Άλφα_ , δηλώνω σήμα κινδύνου!» φώναξε στον ασύρματο του, «Έχω χάσει τα συστήματα ελέγχου και πλοήγησης! Χρειάζομαι οδηγίες έκτακτης ανάγκης! Με λαμβάνει κανείς;» Όλα τα συστήματα επικοινωνιών είχαν νεκρωθεί. Δεν έπιανε τίποτα, ούτε καν στην κεραία υψηλής απολαβής. Την είχε πατήσει για τα καλά.

Πιστεύοντας πως ήταν χαμένος, ο Τζός εγκατέλειψε τις μάταιες προσπάθειες του και κρατήθηκε γερά. Όπου να ναι, ο θαλαμίσκος του δεν θα άντεχε άλλο αυτή την καταπόνηση και θα γινόταν κομμάτια, μαζί με αυτόν. Αλλά παρότι κοίταζε κυριολεκτικά το Χάρο στα μάτια, ο Τζός δεν ένοιωθε καθόλου τύψεις για την ατυχία του. Θα πέθαινε αξιοπρεπώς, σαν διαστημικός πιλότος που έκανε το καθήκον του… Αλλά προτού μπορούσε να συμβεί αυτό, η πτήση στη κόλαση τελείωσε.

Ξαφνικά, ο θαλαμίσκος εκσφενδονίστηκε έξω από την απέραντη πλευρά της θύελλας, καταπονημένος αλλά ακόμη άθικτος. Μέσα, ο πιλότος του καθόταν ταραγμένος και ζαλισμένος από διάσειση, τα σταγονίδια αίματος από τη ματωμένη μύτη του να λεκιάζουν το κράνος της στολής του, αλλά κατά τα άλλα ακόμη ζωντανός.

Μόλις συνήλθε κάπως, απορώντας πως την είχε γλιτώσει, ο Τζός προσπάθησε ξανά να ανακτήσει τον έλεγχο. Δυστυχώς, τα χειρότερα δεν είχαν περάσει ακόμη. Ο υπολογιστής του είχε σβήσει, οπότε είχε χάσει όλες τις παραμέτρους πτήσης του, χωρίς τις οποίες δεν μπορούσε να προσανατολιστεί. Ακόμη χειρότερα, οι κυψέλες καυσίμων του θαλαμίσκου είχαν βγει αυτόματα εκτός λειτουργίας από τις αναταράξεις της θύελλας – ένα σύστημα προστασίας για εκρήξεις από ασταθή καύσιμα – και δεν υπήρχε τρόπος να τις επαναφέρει σε λειτουργία κατά τη διάρκεια πτήσης. Οι μηχανές ήταν εκτός λειτουργίας, όπως και οι γεννήτριες. Ότι του απέμενε ήταν οι σταυρικοί προωθητήρες αλλαγής στάσης του σκάφους και οι εφεδρικές μπαταρίες που έδιναν ρεύμα στα βασικά συστήματα.

Με τον θαλαμίσκο του σακατεμένο και με ελάχιστες δυνατότητες ελέγχου, είδε πως πλησίαζε την ατμόσφαιρα του Εβδά-Βήτα. Σύντομα θα έπεφτε στην συννεφιασμένη, χλωμή ροζ ατμόσφαιρα του άγνωστου πλανήτη. Για κάποιο περίεργο λόγο, παρατήρησε πως η ατμόσφαιρα φαινόταν κάπως πιο… _πυκνή_ από κοντά, σε αντίθεση με την αραιή ατμόσφαιρα που είχαν παρατηρήσει με τα τηλεσκόπια τους όταν είχαν ξυπνήσει από τη νάρκη. Αλλά ο Τζός είχε πολύ σοβαρότερα προβλήματα να τον απασχολεί αυτό τώρα.

Με τον θαλαμίσκο του να κινδυνεύει από λεπτό σε λεπτό να πέσει με απότομη γωνία στην ατμόσφαιρα και να καεί, ο Τζός έκανε αναγκαστική επανεκκίνηση των συστημάτων, προσπερνώντας όσες περισσότερες διαδικασίες μπορούσε. Εάν δεν προλάβαινε να επαναφέρει σε λειτουργία το σύστημα πλοήγησης για να υπολογίσει την επάνοδο του στην ατμόσφαιρα, θα καιγόταν ή θα εκσφενδονιζόταν πάλι έξω στο διάστημα, όπου θα πέθαινε από ασφυξία μόλις του τελείωνε το οξυγόνο.

Παρότι ο Εξερευνητής είχε αντέξει, η θύελλα είχε καταπονήσει πάρα πολύ το θαλαμίσκο. Η συστοιχία των κεραιών είχαν καεί, όπως και οι περισσότεροι εξωτερικοί αισθητήρες, κάνοντας αδύνατη την επικοινωνία με το μητρικό σκάφος. Ευτυχώς οι προωθητήρες και τα χειριστήρια λειτουργούσαν ακόμη, ώστε να μπορεί να ελέγξει την επάνοδο του, αλλά οι εφεδρικές μπαταρίες δεν θα κρατούσαν για πολύ ακόμη. Μόλις θα έσβηναν, ο θαλαμίσκος θα ήταν εντελώς ανεξέλεγκτος. Από την άλλη, εάν η ασπίδα προστασίας είχε πάθει ζημιά, θα καιγόταν σαν μετεωρίτης κατά τη διάρκεια της επανόδου του στην ατμόσφαιρα…

Δουλεύοντας όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε, μετά βίας κατάφερε και επανέφερε το σύστημα πλοήγησης σε λειτουργία, το οποίο αυτόματα έκανε τη δουλειά του και έστειλε πολλαπλές εντολές πυροδότησης στους προωθητήρες, ισιώνοντας το σκάφος για ασφαλή επάνοδο. Ο Τζός κρατήθηκε γερά, τα χέρια του στα χειριστήρια, καθώς ο θαλαμίσκος εισήλθε στην ατμόσφαιρα, πέφτοντας από τον ουρανό σαν φλεγόμενος κομήτης.

Ο Τζός ένοιωσε τη βαρύτητα να επιστρέφει στο σώμα του καθώς έπεφτε προς την επιφάνεια. Εάν κατάφερνε να προσγειωθεί χωρίς να συντριβεί, ίσως να μπορούσε να κάνει κάποιες πρόχειρες επισκευές και να απογειωθεί ξανά για να επιστρέψει στο σκάφος. Φυσικά, εάν ξέμενε από οξυγόνο προτού μπορέσει να τελειώσει τις επισκευές, θα γινόταν ο πρώτος άνθρωπος να πεθάνει στην επιφάνεια του νέου κόσμου. Να σκοτωθεί στην επάνοδο, ή να πεθάνει καθηλωμένος στην επιφάνεια αυτού του πλανήτη… Η μοίρα μερικές φορές του ήταν πολύ μοχθηρή.

Πετώντας σχεδόν ενστικτωδώς, συνέχισε την κάθοδο του προς την επιφάνεια. Με τα μισά συστήματα του εκτός λειτουργίας λόγο χαμηλής ενέργειας, μεταξύ των οποίον και το ραντάρ εδάφους που θα του επέτρεπε να βρει ένα ομαλό σημείο για προσγείωση, ήταν μια πολύ επικίνδυνη πτήση. Εάν έκανε το παραμικρό λάθος, δεν θα είχε αρκετό χρόνο να το αντιστρέψει προτού γίνει η ζημιά.

Ο θαλαμίσκος ταρακουνιόταν βίαια από τη τριβή που ασκούσε ο καυτερός σαν λάβα αέρας στην άτρακτο. Ο Τζός χλόμιασε καθώς είδε τον μετρητή βαρύτητας να αγγίζει τα 9Gs καθώς το σκάφος του συνέχισε να πέφτει με ταχύτητα 500 μιλίων την ώρα, που ήταν αυτοκτονία. Οι δείκτες θερμοκρασίας ήταν στο κόκκινο, προειδοποιώντας πως η ασπίδα προστασίας δεν άντεχε άλλο αυτή την καταπόνηση.

Μπαίνω με πολύ απότομη γωνία, σκέφτηκε ο Τζός, παρακάμπτοντας το αυτόματο σύστημα ελέγχου και περνώντας σε χειροκίνητη πτήση. Σηκώνοντας τη μύτη του σκάφους, επιβράδυνε κάπως το θαλαμίσκο προτού πάρει φωτιά. Έχοντας εισέρθει με ασφάλεια στην ατμόσφαιρα, απενεργοποίησε τους προωθητήρες και ενεργοποίησε τα ατμοσφαιρικά τζετ. Στην οθόνη της κονσόλας ελέγχου του, τα όργανα πτήσης για το διάστημα αυτόματα άλλαξαν σε όργανα αεροσκάφους – τεχνητός ορίζοντας, μετρητής ύψους και ταχύτητας και πυξίδα.

Τα τζετ λειτουργούσαν με πυρηνικά θερμικά σπειρώματα, τα οποία ζέσταναν τον αέρα που αναρροφούσαν και μετά τον απέβαλαν με υψηλή πίεση από πίσω, δημιουργώντας ώθηση, ακριβώς όπως οι μηχανές αεροπλάνων με καύσιμα, μόνο που αυτά είχαν απεριόριστο χρόνο λειτουργίας. Φυσικά αυτό ίσχυε μόνο με την προϋπόθεση πως οι κεντρικές μονάδες ισχύος του θαλαμίσκου λειτουργούσαν. Τα τζετ απαιτούσαν πολύ ρεύμα και γρήγορα εξαντλούσαν τις ήδη πεσμένες μπαταρίες.

Χρησιμοποιώντας τα πτερύγια πτήσης για να ελέγχει την κλήση και τη πορεία του, ο Τζός άρχισε να ψάχνει για ένα καλό σημείο προσεδάφισης. Τριγύρω του, τα σύννεφα ακόμη δεν έλεγαν να διαλυθούν. Δεν είχε καμία οπτική επαφή με το έδαφος και χωρίς ραντάρ, θα μπορούσε εύκολα να βρεθεί καρφωμένος στη πλευρά ενός βουνού. Τότε, καθώς πέρασε το ενάμισι χιλιόμετρο, βγήκε από τα σύννεφα και το έδαφος εμφανίστηκε από κάτω του.

Η πρώτη εντύπωση του Τζός για το νέο κόσμο ήταν πως αυτό το μέρος δεν ήταν παρά ένας άγονος και έρημος πλανήτης, όπως κάθε άλλος: μια απέραντη έρημο, γεμάτη με κοκκινωπά σαν οξείδιο βράχια – ένδειξη παρουσίας οξυγόνου που προκαλούσε οξείδωση στα μέταλλα του εδάφους –, χωρίς το παραμικρό ίχνος ζωής. Στον ορίζοντα προς τα δυτικά, ανέτελλε ο πελώριος γίγαντας αερίων Εβδά-Άλφα, γύρω από τον οποίο περιστρεφόταν ο Βήτα, για τη νύχτα. Στα ανατολικά, οι δίδυμοι ήλιοι Κένταυρος Α και Β έδυαν καθώς πλησίαζε το σούρουπο. Σε αυτό τον κόσμο, η ανατολή και η δύση ήταν ανάποδα, οπότε όλα ήταν αντίστροφα.

Ο ουρανός δεν ήταν γαλάζιος όπως της Γης, αλλά ένα χλωμό ροζ-καγιάν χρώμα, ένα οπτικό φαινόμενο προερχόμενο από τη μεγάλη περιεκτικότητα ευγενών αερίων που αποτελούσαν μεγάλο μέρος της ατμόσφαιρας του Εβδά-Βήτα, όπως και του είχε εξηγήσει ο Δρ Στέτσον. Τον έτρωγε η περιέργεια το Τζός να κάνει μια ανάλυση της ατμόσφαιρας, αλλά με τους περισσότερους αισθητήρες του θαλαμίσκου κατεστραμμένους, ήταν αδύνατο.

Κοιτάζοντας το άγονο έδαφος, κατάλαβε πως ήταν παγωμένο. Ολόκληρα στρώματα παγετού εδάφους υπήρχαν παντού, ανακλώντας το φως των δυο ήλιων σαν καθρέφτες. Πάγος… Νερό! Μια από τις πιο σημαντικές πρώτες ύλες για ζωή, πέρα από τον αέρα, υπήρχε σε αυτό τον καινούργιο πλανήτη. Ίσως να μην ήταν το ίδιο όπως της Γης, αλλά ήταν ένα μεγάλο βήμα για τη γεωποίηση αυτού του πλανήτη. Και δεν ήταν η μόνη έκπληξη που έκρυβε αυτό το μέρος.

Κοιτάζοντας το τοπίο, το μάτι του Τζός ξαφνικά είδε κάτι στον ορίζοντα. Το θέαμα τον έκανε να μείνει με ανοιχτό το στόμα. Δεν μπορούσε να είναι αληθινό, σκέφτηκε, αλλά, ναι, είναι! Μπροστά του, αντίκριζε το πιο απίστευτο θέαμα που μπορούσε να φανταστεί ακόμη και ο πιο εκκεντρικός επιστήμονας όλου του κόσμου.

Το έρημο και άγονο τοπίο του πλανήτη από ένα σημείο και ύστερα άλλαζε εντελώς. Δέντρα, ολόκληρες εκτάσεις με πυκνή βλάστηση, απλώνονταν στα βάθη των κοιλάδων μεταξύ των βουνών που υπήρχαν τριγύρω στην επιφάνεια του Εβδά-Βήτα. Ήταν αδύνατο για τον Τζός να καταλάβει τι είδους βλάστηση ήταν αυτή από τόσο ψηλά, αλλά ήταν σίγουρα αληθινή. Στο βάθος της πράσινης κοιλάδας μπορούσε να δει και την επιφάνεια μιας μεγάλης λίμνης που θύμιζε μικρή θάλασσα, η οποία πότιζε τη βλάστηση αυτού του πράσινου παραδείσου. Ρυάκια και ποτάμια ξεκινούσαν από αυτή τη λίμνη, μεταφέροντας νερό και σε άλλα μέρη του πλανήτη. Είχαν κάνει τόσο δρόμο, περιμένοντας, στη καλύτερη περίπτωση, να βρουν έναν άγονο και αφιλόξενο πλανήτη, ο οποίος όμως να είχε τα απλά χημικά στοιχεία για να ξεκινήσει η ζωή – αυτό το μέρος, αντιθέτως, ήταν ένας ζωντανός κόσμος με δικό του αυτόνομο οικοσύστημα, που τους περίμενε εδώ και εκατομμύρια χρόνια. Είχαν βρει μια έτοιμη, καινούργια Γη!

Όλη αυτή η βλάστηση και το νερό επιβεβαίωναν πως ο Εβδά-Βήτα ήταν όντως ένας φιλόξενος πλανήτης, χωρίς να χρειάζεται καν γεωποίηση για να τον κάνουν κατοικήσιμο. Παρότι ενδέχεται να υπήρχαν ακόμη κάποια εμπόδια, τα οποία και θα έπρεπε να αντιμετωπίσουν, όπως άγνωστα εξωγήινα βακτήρια, καθώς και το κίνδυνο να μολύνουν αυτό το ανέγγιχτο περιβάλλον με τα δικά τους γήινα βακτήρια, οι πιθανότητες αποίκισης αυτού του πλανήτη ήταν καλύτερες από όσο μπορούσαν ποτέ να φανταστούν.

Δυστυχώς, δεν είχε αρκετό χρόνο να απολαύσει τη θέα του νέου κόσμου. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, άναψε μια προειδοποιητική λυχνία στην κονσόλα ελέγχου του. Οι μπαταρίες είχαν σχεδόν αδειάσει και θα έσβηναν από στιγμή σε στιγμή. Μόλις έσβηναν, το σκάφος δεν θα ήταν παρά ένα άψυχο, ανεξέλεγκτο κουφάρι τιτανίου, το οποίο θα έπεφτε από τον ουρανό σαν πέτρα. Έπρεπε οπωσδήποτε να βρει κάπου να προσγειωθεί και γρήγορα!

Κοιτάζοντας κάτω, είδε πως δεν υπήρχε πουθενά να προσγειωθεί. Από κάτω του υπήρχε παντού πυκνή βλάστηση. Ούτε και είχε αρκετό χρόνο να κάνει μεταβολή και να γυρίσει πίσω στην έρημο. Με μόνο δευτερόλεπτα μέχρι να ξεμείνει από ενέργεια, συμβουλεύτηκε το εγχειρίδιο πτήσης του για τις διαδικασίες αναγκαστικής προσγείωσης.

Για κανονική προσγείωση, ο Εξερευνητής ήταν κατασκευασμένο με τις προδιαγραφές των πολεμικών αεροσκαφών V/STOL, οπότε ο πιλότος είχε τη δυνατότητα κάθετης προσγείωσης σαν ελικόπτερο, καθώς και τη συνηθισμένη οριζόντια προσγείωση σε αεροδιάδρομο, όπως τα παλιά Διαστημικά Λεωφορεία. Για επείγουσες καταστάσεις, υπήρχε και η δυνατότητα προσθαλάσσωσης. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση, ο πιλότος θα χρησιμοποιούσε το κουμπί έκτακτης ανάγκης – ένα σύστημα το οποίο χώριζε το σκάφος στα δύο, αφήνοντας το πίσω τμήμα με τους κινητήρες και μετατρέποντας την καμπίνα στο μπροστινό μέρος σε σωσίβια λέμβο. Φυσικά, εάν το χρησιμοποιούσε, θα σκάφος θα αχρηστευόταν και δεν θα μπορούσε να απογειωθεί ξανά. Ο Τζός ήλπιζε να μην χρειαστεί αυτή την εσχάτη λύση.

Κοιτάζοντας τριγύρω, είδε το μόνο μέρος που υπήρχε για να προσγειωθεί ήταν η επιφάνεια της λίμνης. Ήταν αρκετά μεγάλη, ώστε να επιχειρήσει μια οριζόντια προσγείωση…πάνω σε _νερό_! Ναι, μάλλον θα έμενε καθηλωμένος στην επιφάνεια, αλλά ήταν η μόνη του ελπίδα. Δεν του έμενε άλλη επιλογή από το να ελπίσει πως οι συνάδελφοι του θα προλάβαιναν να στείλουν ομάδα διάσωσης να τον μαζέψει.

Μονάχα τρία χιλιόμετρα μέχρι την άκρη της λίμνης, ο συναγερμός κινδύνου ακούστηκε καθώς το πρώτο τζετ έσβησε. Το δεύτερο ακολούθησε αμέσως μετά. Κοιτάζοντας την κονσόλα του, ο Τζός είδε πως οι ενδείξεις των μπαταριών είχαν φτάσει στο μηδέν. Είχε ξεμείνει τελείως από ενέργεια. Τα λιγοστά όργανα πτήσης που δεν είχαν αχρηστευτεί από το πέρασμα μέσα από τη θύελλα έκλειναν, το ένα μετά το άλλο, καθώς όλα το συστήματα απενεργοποιήθηκαν.

 _Άντε, μωρό μου, λίγο ακόμη. Μην απογοητεύσεις τον θειούλη σου το Τζός τώρα…_

Ο Τζός συνέχιζε να μουρμουρίζει κουράγιο στο σκάφος του, παλεύοντας με τα χειριστήρια του που όλο και δεν ανταποκρίνονταν. Ισιώνοντας το θαλαμίσκο για τη τελική προσέγγιση, έβαλε το χέρι του στο κουμπί ενεργοποίησης του εφεδρικού αλεξιπτώτου επιβράδυνσης. Ήταν έτοιμος για προσγείωση. Εκείνη τη στιγμή έσβησε και το τρίτο τζετ. Με το τέταρτο και τελευταίο τζετ έτοιμο να σβήσει επίσης, ο Τζός κρατήθηκε γερά για την πρόσκρουση.

Καθώς έσβησε και το τελευταίο τζετ, αφήνοντας το σκάφος εντελώς εκτός ελέγχου, ο θαλαμίσκος έπεσε με την κοιλιά στην επιφάνεια της λίμνης με 200 χιλιόμετρα την ώρα. Η δύναμη της πρόσκρουσης ήταν τόσο βίαιη που ο Τζός εκτινάχθηκε μπροστά, παραλίγο σπάζοντας το σβέρκο του. Σαν ταχύπλοο, ο θαλαμίσκος όργωσε την επιφάνεια της λίμνης, πηγαίνοντας προς την απέναντι όχθη, με κίνδυνο να τσακιστεί μόλις έφτανε στα ρηχά.

Ο Τζός γρήγορα πάτησε το κουμπί πυροδότησης του πυροτεχνικού μηχανισμού του αλεξίπτωτου, το οποίο εκτινάχθηκε από τη θήκη του στο πίσω μέρος του σκάφους και άνοιξε σαν μια γιγαντιαία ομπρέλα. Αυτό και το νερό δημιουργούσαν αρκετή αντίσταση ώστε να επιβραδύνει το σκάφος. Τελικά σταμάτησε λίγες δεκάδες μέτρα από την όχθη, καταπονημένο και η άτρακτος μαυρισμένη από την επάνοδο, αλλά ακόμη άθικτο.

Μόλις συνήλθε από τη ζαλάδα, ο Τζός αναστέναξε, ευγνωμονώντας το Θεό που ήταν ακόμη ζωντανός. Είχε επιβιώσει και στο παρελθόν από αναγκαστικές προσγειώσεις και συντριβές, καθώς και να βρεθεί αντιμέτωπος με δύσκολες συνθήκες επιβίωσης, αλλά αυτό ήταν κάπως διαφορετικό. Ένοιωθε σαν η ίδια η μοίρα να του είχε αναθέσει αυτόν τον αγώνα, ώστε να κερδίσει την τιμή να είναι ο πρώτος άνθρωπος να δει αυτόν τον καινούργιο πλανήτη. Όπως και να έχει, σε λίγο θα γινόταν ο πρώτος άνθρωπος να πατήσει το πόδι του στην επιφάνεια του νέου κόσμου!

Προτού μπορούσε να συλλογιστεί πως τα χειρότερα μάλλον δεν είχαν περάσει ακόμη, πρόσεξε πως ο θαλαμίσκος είχε πάρει μια απότομη, κάθετη κλήση. Ακούγοντας τον ήχο νερών που έμπαζαν μέσα στην άτρακτο κατάλαβε πως βυθιζόταν! Το τμήμα των κινητήρων στο πίσω μέρος, το οποίο ήταν πολύ βαρύ για να επιπλεύσει, τον τραβούσε στο πάτο σαν βαρίδι. Ο Τζός γρήγορα πάτησε το κουμπί κινδύνου να αποσυνδέσει τη καμπίνα από το υπόλοιπο σκάφος, αλλά δεν έγινε τίποτα. Χωρίς ρεύμα, το σύστημα ήταν εντελώς άχρηστο.

Μη έχοντας πια κανένα τρόπο να σώσει το σκάφος του, άρα καλύτερα να προσπαθούσε να σώσει το τομάρι του προτού ήταν πολύ αργά, ο Τζός ετοιμάστηκε να εγκαταλείψει το σκάφος του. Πατώντας το κουμπί αναγκαστικής εξόδου, άνοιξε την καταπακτή της αεροπαγίδας. Το πιλοτήριο αμέσως άρχισε να μπάζει νερά, τα οποία έμπαιναν από την ανοιχτή καταπακτή, καθώς ο θαλαμίσκος βυθιζόταν, παίρνοντας τον μαζί του σε έναν υγρό τάφο.

Κάνοντας όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε, ο Τζός άνοιξε ένα ντουλαπάκι πάνω από το κάθισμα του και έβγαλε μια ερμητικά κλειστή θήκη, φτιαγμένη από το ίδιο αεροστεγές υλικό της διαστημικής στολής του, που θύμιζε σακίδιο. Αυτό ήταν το κιτ επιβίωσης, το οποίο κουβαλούσαν όλοι οι θαλαμίσκοι του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_. Πετώντας το έξω από την ανοιχτή καταπακτή, προσπάθησε να βγει και αυτός, αλλά, τη χειρότερη δυνατόν στιγμή, η ζώνη ασφαλείας του είχε φρακάρει.

Το πιλοτήριο του θαλαμίσκου είχε πλημμυρίσει εντελώς. Νιώθοντας σαν άνθρωπος που τον πέταγαν πειρατές στη θάλασσα με μια άγκυρα δεμένη στα πόδια του, ο Τζός είδε την επιφάνεια της λίμνης να χάνεται πάνω από το κεφάλι του. Ολόγυρα του, όλα σκοτείνιασαν από το θολό, πρασινωπό νερό. Ο αχρηστεμένος πια θαλαμίσκος ταρακουνήθηκε έντονα καθώς χτύπησε το βυθό της λίμνης. Ευτυχώς, ο Τζός φορούσε ακόμη τη διαστημική στολή του, που του επέτρεπε να αναπνέει κάτω από το νερό.

Συνέχισε να προσπαθεί να ανοίξει τη ζώνη του, αλλά ο μηχανισμός είχε κολλήσει ερμητικά και δεν έλεγε να ανοίξει με τίποτα. Ήταν παγιδευμένος. Θα μπορούσε να αντέξει λίγες ώρες εδώ κάτω με το οξυγόνο της στολής του, αλλά δεν θα τον έβρισκαν ποτέ εδώ κάτω, καθώς ο φάρος έκτακτης ανάγκης του θαλαμίσκου δεν μετέδιδε σήμα κάτω από το νερό και ο εφεδρικός ήταν μέσα στο κιτ επιβίωσης που τώρα επέπλεε παρατημένο κάπου πάνω από το κεφάλι του.

Βγάζοντας μια μικρή αξίνα περισυλλογής πετρωμάτων από την εργαλειοθήκη της στολής του, στρώθηκε στη δουλειά, προσπαθώντας να κόψει τη ζώνη με τη κοφτερή άκρη. Ήταν δύσκολη και χρονοβόρα δουλειά, καθώς η ζώνη ήταν φτιαγμένη από πολύ σκληρά υφάσματα, χωρισμένα σε χιλιάδες γερά σαν σύρματα ανθρακονήματα, τα οποία εμπόδιζαν τη ζώνη να σπάσει εξαιτίας κάποιου μικρού σκισίματος. Με την αξίνα του, άρχισε να κόβει τα ανθρακονήματα ένα-ένα. Όλη αυτή την ώρα ο συναγερμός της στολής του βούιζε έντονα, προειδοποιώντας ότι ανέπνεε πολύ γρήγορα και ότι είχε ταχυκαρδία – ταχυκαρδία από άγχος λόγο της απελπίστηκα αργής δουλειάς του να ελευθερωθεί, καθώς και από φόβο πως θα τρύπαγε κατά λάθος τη στολή του, και τότε θα την είχε βαμμένη.

Μετά από είκοσι λεπτά κουραστικής δουλειάς, το τελευταίο ανθρακόνημα κόπηκε και η ζώνη άνοιξε. Δεν χρειάστηκε καν να σηκωθεί. Σαν φυσαλίδα, η γεμάτη με αέρα στολή του τον ανέβασε μέσα από την ανοιχτή καταπακτή, προς την επιφάνεια. Βγαίνοντας στην επιφάνεια, άρπαξε το κιτ επιβίωσης του και κολύμπησε προς την ακτή. Σε λίγο βρισκόταν στην αμμώδη όχθη της λίμνης, η στολή του μούσκεμα και μέσα στα φύκια, αλλά κατά τα άλλα, σώος και αβλαβής. Ο πρώτος διαστημικός ναυαγός έκανε τα πρώτα του βήματα στην επιφάνεια του Εβδά-Βήτα.

Πέφτοντας στα γόνατα του για να ηρεμήσει, ο Τζός γύρισε να κοιτάξει έξω στη λίμνη, όπου ο θαλαμίσκος του είχε βυθιστεί. Φυσαλίδες και ατμός έβγαιναν ακόμη στην επιφάνεια από το ναυάγιο στο πάτο. Μόνο το αλεξίπτωτο παρέμενε ακόμη στην επιφάνεια, δείχνοντας τη θέση της συντριβής του θαλαμίσκου. Όσο για τον ίδιο, εκτός από μια ματωμένη μύτη και ίσως μια μικρή διάσειση, δεν είχε υποστεί κανένα σοβαρό τραυματισμό. Αλλά δεν ήταν η ώρα να πανηγυρίζει γιατί τώρα βρισκόταν σε μια εξαιρετικά δύσκολη κατάσταση.

Πίσω στη Γη, πάντα υπήρχαν κίνδυνοι σε κατάσταση επιβίωσης, αλλά εκεί τουλάχιστον ένας άνθρωπος δεν χρειαζόταν να ανησυχεί για ορισμένα απλά πράγματα, όπως για παράδειγμα να μπορεί να αναπνέει. Σε αυτό τον μακρινό, άγνωστο πλανήτη δεν μπορούσε να πάρει κανείς τίποτα σαν δεδομένο.

Το πρώτο και καλύτερο ερώτημα ήταν αυτό του αναπνεύσιμου αέρα. Παρότι δεν υπήρχε πια αμφιβολία πως υπήρχε ατμόσφαιρα με αρκετή πίεση και οξυγόνο (το γεγονός πως υπήρχε βλάστηση και νερό σε υγρή μορφή εδώ πέρα το επιβεβαίωνε), ο Τζός δεν μπορούσε έτσι απλώς να επιχειρήσει να την αναπνεύσει. Μπορεί η χημική σύσταση της να ήταν ίδια με εκείνη της Γης, αλλά μπορεί να ήταν μολυσμένη με τοξικά αέρια ή βλαβερά μικρόβια, στα οποία το ανθρώπινο σώμα ίσως δεν είχε καμία ανοσία. Δυστυχώς όμως, δεν είχε και πολλές επιλογές.

Ο θαλαμίσκος του ήταν ξεγραμμένος και μαζί του το σχέδιο να επιχειρήσει να κάνει επισκευές και να επιστρέψει στο σκάφος, που βρισκόταν σε τροχιά γύρω από τον πλανήτη. Δεν υπήρχε άλλη λύση από το να περιμένει για τον βρει μια αποστολή διάσωσης. Αλλά αυτό θα μπορούσε να πάρει αρκετές μέρες και η στολή του είχε οξυγόνο μόνο για περίπου τέσσερις ώρες ακόμη. Ο αγώνας του για επιβίωση είχε μόλις ξεκινήσει.

Πρώτα έπρεπε να κάνει εκτίμηση της κατάστασης του. Ακουμπώντας το κιτ επιβίωσης του πάνω σε ένα βράχο να στεγνώσει, έκανε ένα πλήρη διαγνωστικό έλεγχο της στολής του. Η μικρή οθόνη ελέγχου στο μανίκι του έλεγε πως όλα τα συστήματα λειτουργούσαν άψογα: η στεγανότητα της στολής, η μπαταρία, η τροφοδοσία οξυγόνου και αζώτου και όλα τα όργανα είχαν καλές ενδείξεις. Ευτυχώς, το νερό δεν είχε χαλάσει τίποτα.

Βγάζοντας το φορητό υπολογιστή του από τη θήκη του, έκανε πρόσβαση στο πρόγραμμα παρακολούθησης της πτήσης – ένα είδος ασύρματου μαύρου κουτιού, όπου όλα τα δεδομένα τηλεμετρίας του θαλαμίσκου αυτόματα αποθηκεύονταν για μελλοντική ανάλυση. Αλλά, παρότι ο υπολογιστής δεν είχε πάθει καμιά ζημιά, οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές παρεμβολές από τη θύελλα είχαν κάνει λίμπα τα δεδομένα πτήσης, δυσκολεύοντας τον να υπολογίσει που ακριβώς είχε πέσει. Από ότι μπορούσε να καταλάβει, είχε βγει εκτός πορείας στη κάθοδο και βρισκόταν περίπου 2,000 χιλιόμετρα βόρεια του ισημερινού – περίπου εκεί όπου, πίσω στη Γη, βρισκόταν η αγαπημένη του η Αγγλία. Τι σύμπτωση και αυτή, σκέφτηκε.

Ενεργοποιώντας τον αναλυτή περιβάλλοντος, έλεγξε την ατμόσφαιρα. Προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη, οι ενδείξεις στο μετρητή ήταν θετικές, χωρίς ίχνη από τοξικά αέρια:

 **ΑΝΑΛΥΣΗ ΠΕΡΙΒΑΛΛΟΝΤΟΣ:**

ΑΤΜΟΣΦΑΙΡΑ: 55% ΑΖΩΤΟ, 25% ΟΞΥΓΟΝΟ, 1% ΔΙΟΞΕΙΔΙΟ ΑΝΘΡΑΚΟΣ, 15% ΗΛΙΟ, 3% ΑΡΓΟ, 1% ΥΓΡΑΣΙΑ

ΠΙΕΣΗ: 0,85 ΑΤΜΟΣΦΑΙΡΕΣ

ΘΕΡΜΟΚΡΑΣΙΑ: 18,5 ΒΑΘΜΟΙ ΚΕΛΣΙΟΥ

ΗΛΙΑΚΗ ΑΚΤΙΝΟΒΟΛΙΑ: 4% UV, 45% ΟΡΑΤΗ, 51% ΥΠΕΡΥΘΡΗ

ΒΑΡΥΤΗΤΑ: 0,89 Gs

ΣΥΓΚΡΙΣΗ ΜΕ ΓΗΙΝΟ ΠΕΡΙΒΑΛΛΟΝ: 87% ΘΕΤΙΚΟ

Παρότι ο αέρας αυτού του πλανήτη διέφερε πολύ από τον αέρα της Γης, με μεγάλα ποσοστά άκακων ευγενών αερίων, φαινόταν αναπνεύσιμος. Δεν υπήρχαν ίχνη επικίνδυνου ιονισμού ή τίποτε άλλο βλαβερό για ανθρώπους. Ο Τζός τα είχε χαμένα. Πως γινόταν ο άγονος πλανήτης που είχαν δει από μακριά να είναι τελικά φιλόξενος, με ατμόσφαιρα, νερό και βλάστηση; Πως τους είχαν διαφύγει όλες αυτές οι πράσινες εκτάσεις; Ήταν ο αέρας όντως αναπνεύσιμος ή απλώς έβλεπε παραισθήσεις εξαιτίας κάποιου τραυματισμού από τη συντριβή; Υπήρχε μόνο ένας τρόπος να μάθει.

Ο Τζός δίστασε καθώς άνοιξε τα πιαστράκια ασφαλείας του κράνους του. Εάν έκανε λάθος ο μετρητής, θα ήταν νεκρός. Παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα, άνοιξε τη πρόσοψη του κράνους. Ένοιωσε ένα μικρό πόνο στα αυτιά του λόγο της χαμηλότερης ατμοσφαιρικής πίεσης και τρομοκρατήθηκε. Μήπως δεν ήταν τόσο καλή ιδέα; Θα είχε αρκετό χρόνο να επαναφέρει τη πίεση στη στολή του προτού πάθει εμβολή; Πήρε την πρώτη του ανάσα από τον αέρα του Εβδά-Βήτα.

Τα πνευμόνια του, που δεν είχαν συνηθίσει σε τέτοια ασυνήθιστη ατμόσφαιρα, αρχικά δεν φαίνονταν να την δέχονται. Ο Τζός άρχισε να βήχει και να φτύνει, σαν να είσπνεε κάποιο δηλητηριώδες αέριο. Μετά από αρκετές προσπάθειες, το συνήθισε και μπόρεσε να ανασάνει. Ο εξωγήινος αέρας, παρότι είχε περίεργη γεύση, όπως τα μίγματα αερίων στις φιάλες των δυτών, ήταν υπέροχα αναζωογονητικός. Παρά τη χαμηλότερη ατμοσφαιρική πίεση, η υψηλότερη ποσότητα οξυγόνου βοηθούσε. Φυσικά, δεν υπήρχε τρόπος να γνωρίζει εάν υπήρχαν τίποτα μολυσματικά μικρόβια, αλλά τουλάχιστον ο κίνδυνος να πεθάνει από ασφυξία είχε οριστικά περάσει.

 _Αυτή η μέρα γίνεται όλο και καλύτερη…_

Χαρούμενος που είχε την άνεση να αναπνέει εδώ πέρα χωρίς διαστημική στολή, ο Τζός έβγαλε το κράνος, τις φιάλες οξυγόνου και τα γάντια του, για να έχει λίγη ελευθερία. Κοίταξε ψηλά στον ουρανό, όπου βρισκόταν το σκάφος του σε τροχιά, στην άλλη πλευρά της θύελλας. Οι συνάδελφοι του σίγουρα θα απορούσαν τι είχε απογίνει.

«Νομίζεις πως πέθανα, ε, Φιτζγκίμπον;» μονολόγησε, φαντάζοντας την έκφραση στο πρόσωπο του Διοικητή του όταν τον ξανάβλεπε, «Λοιπόν, καλύτερα να το ξανασκεφτείτε, κ. Διοικητά! Το μη επανδρωμένο σκάφος σας έγινε σκόνη, αλλά εγώ ακόμη ζω και βασιλεύω! Ο άνθρωπος νικάει τη μηχανή!»

Βγάζοντας τη διαστημική στολή του και αφήνοντας την απλωμένη στον ήλιο για να στεγνώσει, γύρισε να εξετάσει τις προμήθειες του. Άνοιξε το κιτ επιβίωσης, το οποίο ήταν χωρισμένο σε πολλά τμήματα, και έβγαλε τα διάφορα περιεχόμενα του για έλεγχο και καταγραφή. Η Ε.Β.Δ.Α. δεν είχε υπολογίσει καθόλου τα έξοδα όταν χρηματοδότησε αυτή την αποστολή, για κανένα κομμάτι εξοπλισμού τους, αφού ακόμη και τα κιτ επιβίωσης περιείχαν όλα τα απαραίτητα για επιβίωση σε ένα εξωγήινο περιβάλλον. Και, ακόμη καλύτερα, ως ειδικός εξόδων της αποστολής, ο Τζός ήταν άριστα εκπαιδευμένος σε πρωτόκολλα επιβίωσης.

Οι ιατρικές προμήθειες περιλάμβαναν ένα κουτί Α' Βοηθειών με γάζες, επιδέσμους, αντισηπτικά, ένα αποστειρωμένο νυστέρι, ψαλίδι και φάρμακα έκτακτης ανάγκης όπως μορφίνη, δεξαμεθαζόνη και πενικιλίνη, τα οποία χορηγούνταν στον ασθενή με πιστόλι-σύριγγα. Εκτός από τα ιατρικά υλικά, υπήρχαν τρόφιμα σε μορφή πλούσιας σε θερμίδες κρέμας σε σωληνάρια, σε διαφορετικές γεύσεις, αρκετά για 72 ώρες. Δεν υπήρχε νερό, καθώς ο κάθε αστροναύτης πάντα κουβαλούσε ένα παγούρι με καλαμάκι μέσα στη στολή του, σαν χάμστερ. Ωστόσο, υπήρχε ένα φορητό σύστημα περισυλλογής νερού από την υγρασία του περιβάλλοντος, με ταμπλέτες χλωρίου για φιλτράρισμα. Είτε ο Εβδά-Βήτα είχε πόσιμο, μεταλλικό νερό, ή βρώμικο, μολυσμένο νερό υπονόμου, ο Τζός θα μπορούσε να το πιει, χωρίς κανένα φόβο δηλητηρίασης.

Για καταφύγιο, το κιτ είχε μια αλουμινένια διαστημική κουβέρτα και ένα ελαφρύ, αδιάβροχο πόντσο. Όσο για εργαλεία, υπήρχε ένας μικρός πυρσός υδρογόνου για συγκολλήσεις ηλεκτρονικών, ένα ηλεκτρικό πολυεργαλείο με δέκα διαφορετικές κεφαλές, όπως κατσαβίδι, τρυπάνι και κόπτης, ένας φακός LED με φωτεινότητα έως και ένα εκατομμύριο κεριά, μια μάσκα αερίων, ένα ρολό κολλητική ταινία, ένας χημικός αναλυτής εδάφους, ένας μετρητής Γκάιγκερ και ένα ζευγάρι υπέρυθρα γυαλιά.

Όσο αφορά τις επικοινωνίες, υπήρχε ένα περίεργο μηχάνημα με τρίποδο και κεραίες, που θύμιζε έντομο. Αυτό ήταν το ELF, ένας πομπός και αναμεταδότης χαμηλών συχνοτήτων, που επέτρεπε επικοινωνία μεταξύ του ασύρματου μικρής εμβέλειας της στολής και το μητρικό σκάφος σε περίπτωση ανάγκης. Κανονικά, αυτό γινόταν μέσω των συστημάτων τηλεπικοινωνιών του θαλαμίσκου κατά τη διάρκεια πτήσεων, τα οποία φυσικά βρίσκονταν τώρα πια στο βυθό της λίμνης. Εκτός από το πομπό, υπήρχε και, ως εσχάτη λύση, ένα παλαιομοδίτικο πιστόλι φωτοβολίδων με δέκα φυσίγγια, καθώς και ένα πακέτο φωσφορούχες ράβδοι.

Το τελευταίο εξάρτημα του κιτ ήταν ένα μικρό οπλοστάσιο – το πρώτο του είδους του σε διαστημική αποστολή. Η ΕΒΔΑ προφανώς δεν είχε αποκλείσει το ενδεχόμενο να συναντήσουν ακόμη και εχθρικούς εξωγήινους. Η θήκη περιείχε ένα πρωτότυπο πιστόλι ηλεκτρομαγνητικών παλμών, το οποίο έριχνε εκρήξεις πλάσματος, όπως και οι κινητήρες ιόντων του _Εβδά-Ένα_. Αυτά τα τεχνολογικά εξελιγμένα όπλα δεν χρειάζονταν ούτε σφαίρες, ούτε πυρομαχικά. Οι εκρήξεις πλάσματος τους προκαλούσαν βαθιές καυτηριασμένες πληγές σαν λέιζερ, οι οποίες μπορούσαν να διαπεράσουν ακόμη και ατσάλινη πανοπλία, κάνοντας τα εξαιρετικά αποτελεσματικά όπλα. Για βοηθητικό όπλο, υπήρχε και ένα υψηλής τάσης Τέιζερ αναισθητοποίησης.

Αδειάζοντας τις τσέπες του, συμπεριλάμβανε το σουγιά του, που είχε κατά λάθος μαζί του από το σκάφος, το διαστημικό ρολόι του, τις ταμπελίτσες αναγνώρισης και το στυλό του στον εξοπλισμό του. Αυτά τα μικροπράγματα, η στολή του και το κιτ επιβίωσης ήταν όλα όσα είχε για να παραμείνει ζωντανός ώσπου να τον βρουν.

Μόλις είχε σιγουρευτεί πως όλος ο εξοπλισμός του ήταν εντάξει, ο Τζός κάθισε να σκεφτεί το επόμενο βήμα του. Έπρεπε το συντομότερο να βρει κάποιο ασφαλές μέρος για να στήσει καταφύγιο. Μόλις περνούσε η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θύελλα, θα μπορούσε να στήσει το ELF και να στείλει σήμα κινδύνου. Δεν υπήρχε λόγος να δοκιμάσει νωρίτερα, καθώς η θύελλα θα διέκοπτε όλες τις επικοινωνίες. Πρώτα όμως, έπρεπε να τιμήσει την αρχαία παράδοση εξερευνητών της χώρας του.

Βγάζοντας μια Αγγλική σημαιούλα σε ένα καλαμάκι που είχε φέρει από τη Γη από τη τσέπη του, την φύτεψε σε ένα βουναλάκι άμμο στην όχθη. Στάθηκε σε στάση προσοχής και τη χαιρέτησε στρατιωτικά, ετοιμάζοντας ένα μικρό λόγο.

«Στο εξής, αυτή η γη, με το μέλι και το γάλα της το ξινισμένο, ανήκει στο Βασιλιά Γεώργιο τον Έβδομο του Ηνωμένου Βασιλείου και των Κοινοπολιτειών, και σε όλη την ανθρωπότητα!»

 _Κάποιες από τις μεγαλύτερες στιγμές στην Ιστορία συμβαίνουν κάτω από τις πιο ανήκουστες συνθήκες_ , σκέφτηκε ο Τζός, νιώθοντας κάπως περίεργα που δεν υπήρχε ούτε ένας θεατής να τον χειροκροτήσει. Κανονικά, αυτή η τελετή θα γινόταν με ολόκληρο το πλήρωμα παρών, ώστε να μπορεί ο καθένας τους να αντιπροσωπεύει επίσημα τη χώρα του στο βίντεο που θα μετέδιδαν σε όλα τα ΜΜΕ μετά την επιστροφή τους στη Γη.

Έχοντας τελειώσει με τις τυπικότητες, ο Τζός γύρισε την προσοχή του πίσω στην καινούργια του αποστολή: την επιβίωση. Το περιβάλλον ήταν φιλόξενο, με αέρα, νερό και βλάστηση, αλλά αυτό μπορεί να μην κρατούσε για πάντα. Σύμφωνα με τις μετεωρολογικές εκτιμήσεις του Δρ Στέτσον, ο πλανήτης παρέμενε σχετικά ζεστός κατά τη διάρκεια της ημέρας εξαιτίας του φαινομένου του θερμοκηπίου στην ατμόσφαιρα, αλλά τη νύχτα οι θερμοκρασίες έπεφταν σε επίπεδο παγετού – και αυτό δεν ήταν τίποτα σε σύγκριση με τον χειμώνα του πλανήτη… Κρίνοντας από τις θέσεις των δυο ήλιων στον ορίζοντα, είχε ακόμη περίπου τρεις ώρες μέρα. Τρείς ώρες μέχρι να ξεκινήσει ο βαρύς παγετός της νύχτας. Έπρεπε να βρει καταφύγιο πριν το ηλιοβασίλεμα.

Κάνοντας μια μικρή βόλτα κατά μήκος της όχθης, έμεινε με ανοιχτό το στόμα κοιτάζοντας την χλωρίδα αυτού του μυστηριώδη πλανήτη. Από μακριά, νόμιζε πως θα έβρισκε άγνωστα, εξωγήινα φυτά αλλά τώρα που τα έβλεπε από κοντά, κατάλαβε πως δεν του ήταν καθόλου άγνωστα. Η περιέργεια να τον τρώει, έβγαλε πάλι τον φορητό υπολογιστή του και έκανε μια βιολογική σάρωση σε ένα παρτέρι βρύα πάνω σε κάτι βράχια.

«Τι στο καλό…; Μα αυτό είναι αδύνατο!» μουρμούρισε, κοιτάζοντας κατάπληκτος τις ενδείξεις στον υπολογιστή του. Σύμφωνα με το βιολογικό σαρωτή, αυτά τα βρύα ήταν από το είδος _Arbuchanaria_ , ένα συνηθισμένο γήινο βρύο – ναι, _γήινο_! Βρισκόταν σε έναν άγνωστο πλανήτη, έτη φωτός μακριά από τη Γη, όπου υπήρχαν γήινα φυτά! Όλη η χλωρίδα αυτού του μέρους, σύμφωνα με τον σαρωτή του, αποτελούταν από γήινα είδη, κυρίως εύκρατης ζώνης, καθώς και λίγα τροπικά και αρκτικά είδη που είχαν προσαρμοστεί στον αλλόκοτο κύκλο εποχών του Εβδά-Βήτα, αλλά αναμφίβολα γήινα. Θα μπορούσε κάλλιστα να είναι πίσω στη Γη! Πως μπορούσε να εξηγήσει κανείς αυτό το μυστήριο;

Οι πιθανότητες να ανακαλύψει κανείς έναν πλανήτη με μια τελείως βιώσιμη ατμόσφαιρα ήταν σχεδόν μηδενικές. Αλλά να ανακαλύψει και ένα γήινο οικοσύστημα εδώ πέρα ήταν σκέτη τρέλα. Πως γινόταν να υπάρχουν γήινοι οργανισμοί εδώ πέρα; Από που είχαν εμφανιστεί; Ήταν κάποια ανήκουστη σύμπτωση, ή μήπως ήταν κάτι άλλο…;

Καθώς στεκόταν εκεί, απορώντας για αυτό το ανεξήγητο μυστήριο, ο Τζός ξαφνικά άκουσε θορύβους από το δάσος. Κάποιος ή κάτι βρισκόταν ήταν εκεί έξω και τον πλησίαζε γρήγορα. Αφήνοντας της βοτανικές του έρευνες, ο Τζός πετάχτηκε όρθιος. Έως αυτή τη στιγμή, δεν του είχε περάσει από το μυαλό ότι όπου υπήρχαν φυτά, μπορεί να υπήρχαν και επικίνδυνα, άγρια ζώα. Τεντώνοντας τα αυτιά του, προσπαθώντας να ακούσει, έπαθε πλάκα καθώς άκουσε κάτι το οποίο κανένας δεν θα περίμενε να βρει σε αυτό το μέρος στον αιώνα των άπαντα – φωνές, _ανθρώπινες φωνές_ , που μιλούσαν στα Αγγλικά!

Ο Τζός ένοιωθε σαν να είχε ριζώσει στο έδαφος από την έκπληξη. Σίγουρα ονειρευόταν ή του είχε στρίψει για τα καλά, σκέφτηκε. Τα είχε χαμένα. Πως γινόταν να υπάρχουν ανθρώπινες φωνές σε αυτό το πλανήτη; Δεν μπορεί να άνηκαν στους συντρόφους του, αφού βρίσκονταν όλοι πίσω στο σκάφος τους, που βρισκόταν σε τροχιά γύρω από τον πλανήτη.

Τα πόδια του να δουλεύουν σχεδόν από μόνα τους, ο Τζός πλησίασε προς την άκρη του δάσους να ερευνήσει. Μπορούσε να ακούσει τώρα πιο καθαρά τις φωνές, που όλο και πλησίαζαν. Σε όποιους και να άνηκαν, υπήρχε μια έντονη συζήτηση μεταξύ τους.

«…Εμπρός, Σάλιβαν, άχρηστε παιδοβούβαλε! Κουνήσου!» φώναζε μια αγριεμένη, απειλητική φωνή σε κάποιον. Ο Τζός μπορούσε να ακούσει βαριά, γοργά βήματα και τον ήχο τροχών να τσουλάνε στο έδαφος. Όποιοι και να ήταν, κατάλαβε, χρησιμοποιούσαν κάποιο τροχοφόρο όχημα που το τραβούσε ζώο. Μια δεύτερη φωνή απάντησε.

«Πηγαίνω όσο γρήγορα μπορώ, Τζένερ!» διαμαρτυρήθηκε η φωνή, «Για όνομα του Μεγάλου Κουκουβάγιου, κακώς πηγαίνουμε μόνοι μας! Πρέπει να ειδοποιήσουμε την Φρουρά αμέσως…!» Δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει τη φράση του. Ακούστηκε ένα ανατριχιαστικό χτύπημα και μια κραυγή πόνου, καθώς ο έξαλλος σύντροφος του τον μαστίγωσε.

«Σιωπή και προχώρα!» του φώναξε, «Γρήγορα, θα το χάσουμε…!»

Προτού προλάβει ο Τζός να τρέξει να κρυφτεί, οι δυο άγνωστοι που μιλούσαν εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά του – και δεν ήταν καθόλου άνθρωποι. Ο Τζός παραλίγο να πάθει συγκοπή καθώς αντίκρισε το πιο τρομακτικό θέαμα που είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ στη ζωή του.

Μπροστά του βρίσκονταν, σάρκα και οστά, δυο γιγαντιαίοι, ανθρωπόμορφοι αρουραίοι με μεσαιωνικά χιτώνια και πανοπλίες. Ο καθένας τους οδηγούσε ένα πελώρια άρμα που το τραβούσαν γιγαντιαία κουνέλια, πελώρια σαν άλογα. Βλέποντας αυτόν τον μυστηριώδη άνθρωπο που είχε εμφανιστεί από το πουθενά να στέκεται μπροστά τους, οι αρουραίοι σταμάτησαν τα άρματα τους, κοιτάζοντας με ανοιχτό το στόμα τον Τζός. Και τότε, έγινε ο χαμός.

Ένας μεγαλόσωμος αρουραίος με μια σατανική έκφραση, ο οποίος μάλλον ήταν ο αρχηγός των δυο, συνήλθε πρώτος. Τα κόκκινα μάτια του έγιναν σχιστά από ένα θανάσιμο θυμό αντικρίζοντας τον Τζός – ή, πιο συγκεκριμένα, το έμβλημα του _ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα_ που θύμιζε κουκουβάγια στα ρούχα του – και του όρμησε, τραβώντας το σπαθί του. Ο Τζός μετά βίας πρόλαβε να πεταχτεί στην άκρη, αποφεύγοντας την κοφτερή λεπίδα του σπαθιού, η οποία πέρασε ξυστά πάνω από το κεφάλι του. Σηκώνοντας όρθιος, έτρεξε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε πίσω στη κατασκήνωση του, όπου ήταν τα όπλα του.

Μουγγρίζοντας σαν δαιμονισμένος, ο βάρβαρος αρουραίος πήδηξε από το άρμα του και όρμησε καταπάνω του Τζός, έτοιμος να τον κάνει κομμάτια. Ανοίγοντας το κιτ του, ο Τζός έβγαλε το Τέιζερ του, καθώς ο αρουραίος ξανασήκωσε το σπαθί του. Η διχαλωτή άκρη του όπλου σπινθήρισε εν ζωή και το ακούμπησε στο θώρακα του αρουραίου.

Μια βίαια εκκένωση ηλεκτρικού φορτίου πέρασε μέσα από το σώμα του αρουραίου σε κλάσμα του δευτερολέπτου. Η μεταλλική πανοπλία του, η οποία ήταν φτιαγμένη να τον προστατεύει από σπαθιά και δόρατα, ήταν άχρηστη για προστασία από ηλεκτροσόκ. Ο ηλεκτρισμός τον αγκάλιασε ολόκληρο και στη στιγμή σωριάστηκε αναίσθητος στο έδαφος. Ο σύντροφος του, ένας κοντόχοντρος αρουραίος με πονηρά μάτια, βλέποντας τον αρχηγό του να πέφτει, έκανε μεταβολή το άρμα του και το έβαλε πανικόβλητος στα πόδια, προτού μπορέσει ο Τζός να τον σταματήσει. Ο κίνδυνος είχε περάσει. Αλλά δεν θα κρατούσε για πολύ ακόμη.

Χωρίς να χάσει λεπτό, ο Τζός γρήγορα μάζεψε τον εξοπλισμό του, ετοιμάζοντας για αναχώρηση. Ως έμπειρος στρατιωτικός, ήξερε πως ο δεύτερος αρουραίος θα επέστρεφε σύντομα με ενισχύσεις. Σε λίγο, όλη η περιοχή θα ήταν γεμάτη με δεκάδες ή και εκατοντάδες από αυτά τα θηρία, για να τον σκοτώσουν. Παρότι οι οδηγίες έκτακτης ανάγκης έλεγαν ξεκάθαρα πως έπρεπε να παραμείνει κοντά στο σημείο της συντριβής μέχρι να τον βρουν, τώρα πια ήταν θέμα ζωής και θανάτου. Εάν έπεφτε στα χέρια αυτόν των άγριων αρουραίων, θα τον έσφαζαν! Δεν ήταν πια ασφαλής εδώ.

Αρπάζοντας το κιτ επιβίωσης και ξαναφορώντας τη διαστημική στολή του, γύρισε και το έβαλε στα πόδια, λίγο προτού ο αρουραίος που είχε αφήσει καταγής άρχισε να ανακτά τις αισθήσεις του. Παρότι δεν υπήρχε λόγος να φοράει μια βαριά διαστημική στολή σε ένα περιβάλλον όπου υπήρχε αέρας, δεν ήθελε να αφήσει κανένα ίχνος της παρουσίας του εδώ. Και η διαστημική στολή του είχε τον υπολογιστή και όλα τα όργανα προσανατολισμού του, τα οποία ίσως να του φανούν χρήσιμα.

«Τι είδους κόλαση είναι αυτό το μέρος;» μονολόγησε καθώς έτρεχε. Ακόμη δεν μπορούσε να ξεπεράσει το σοκ από αυτά που είχε δει. Σε αυτό το μέρος κατοικούσαν _γιγαντιαίοι αρουραίοι που μιλούσαν σαν άνθρωποι_! Αυτός ο πλανήτης που αρχικά έμοιαζε παράδεισος είχε μετατραπεί σε κανονικό εφιάλτη! Είχε την τιμή να είναι ο πρώτος άνθρωπος να πατήσει το πόδι του εδώ, αλλά τώρα, ίσως να γινόταν και ο πρώτος που θα πέθαινε εδώ πέρα…

Εν στο μεταξύ, ο αρουραίος ονόματι Τζένερ είχε ανακτήσει τις αισθήσεις του, μόνο να δει πως ήταν ήδη πολύ αργά. Εκείνος ο ανεπιθύμητος εισβολέας, ο άνθρωπος του είχε ξεφύγει. Ο στρουμπουλός σύντροφος του, ο Σάλιβαν, φοβούμενος την τιμωρία που άφηνε τον αφέντη του στο έλεος εκείνου του ανθρώπινου κτήνους με τις υπερδυνάμεις, είχε κάνει μεταβολή και είχε γυρίσει πίσω να βοηθήσει τον Τζένερ, βρίσκοντας τον σώο αλλά μόνο του. Ο άνθρωπος το είχε σκάσει.

Οι δυο αρουραίοι ήταν υψηλά κυβερνητικά στελέχη του Βασιλικού Συμβουλίου της Τριανταφυλλούπολης, η πρωτεύουσα της χώρας τους. Ο Στρατηγός Τζένερ, ένας βετεράνος στρατιωτικός αρουραίος, ήταν ο αποξενωμένος ανιψιός του Βασιλιά Νικόδημου της μεγάλης Αυτοκρατορίας των Αρουραίων. Ένας εξτρεμιστικά φιλόδοξος και αιμοδιψής τύπος, δεν δίσταζε ποτέ να πάει ακόμη και στα πιο ακραία άκρα για τα συμφέροντα του.

Οι Αρουραίοι της Τριανταφυλλούπολης ήταν ένας αρχαίος και εφημερεύον λαός. Ευλογημένοι από τη θεότητα τους, τον Μεγάλο Κουκουβάγιο, οι υπήκοοι του Νικόδημου ζούσαν αρμονικά στις υπόγειες πολιτείες τους. Παρότι οι περισσότεροι Αρουραίοι ζούσαν αρμονικά και πλουσιοπάροχα, τα κοινωνικά απόβλητα αυτής της κοινωνίας τρωκτικών – οι ποντικοί – ζούσαν ταπεινές ζωές ως γεωργοί, εργάτες ή υπηρέτες πλούσιων Αρουραίων σε μικρούς, διάσπαρτους οικισμούς.

Σύμφωνα με τις παραπλανητικές Ιερές Γραφές των Αρουραίων, οι παλαιότεροι πρόγονοι τους ήταν σκλάβοι των αδίστακτων, βάρβαρων ανθρώπων της απόμακρης, διαβολικής Γης της Εβδά. Βλέποντας τα μαρτύρια των τέκνων του, ο Κουκουβάγιος τους είχε δώσει το θειο δώρο της νοημοσύνης, που τους επέτρεψε να δραπετεύσουν από τους πρώην κυρίαρχους τους. Όπως η έξοδος των Ισραηλιτών από την Αίγυπτο, οι Αρουραίοι του Εβδά-Βήτα είχαν ιδρύσει έναν δικό τους πολιτισμό. Αλλά, ο φόβος πως κάποια μέρα οι άνθρωποι της Εβδά θα τους ανακάλυπταν και θα τους αφάνιζαν όλους, όπως η Ημέρα της Αποκάλυψης στην ανθρώπινη Βίβλο, εξακολουθούσε επί αιώνες να τους γεμίζει τις καρδιές με τρόμο.

Σε αντίθεση με πολλούς μορφωμένους και ανοιχτόμυαλους Αρουραίους όπως ο θείος του, οι οποίοι επέμεναν πως η Γη της Εβδά δεν ήταν παρά δεισιδαιμονίες και θρησκοληψίες, ο Τζένερ ήταν ένας φημισμένος πιστός και αυτοαποκαλούμενος αφοσιωμένος προστάτης της φυλής των Αρουραίων – με ανώτερο σκοπό της ζωής του να τους οδηγήσει σε τελική νίκη ενάντια της Εβδά και των ανθρώπινων δαιμόνων της. Και σήμερα, αυτό που για χρόνια προειδοποιούσε τους πάντες ότι θα γίνει κάποια μέρα, είχε συμβεί.

Αυτός και ο βοηθός του ο Σάλιβαν οδηγούσαν τα άρματα τους μόνοι τους, κάνοντας επιθεωρήσεις στους γειτονικούς καταυλισμούς ποντικών και μαζεύοντας φόρους από τους έπαρχους εκεί, όταν ξαφνικά είδαν το θαλαμίσκο του Τζός να πέφτει από τον ουρανό. Πηγαίνοντας να ερευνήσουν, οι υποψίες του Τζένερ είχαν εξακριβωθεί τη στιγμή που αντίκρισε εκείνον τον αληθινό, με σάρκα και οστά, άνθρωπο, σημαδεμένο με το σήμα της Εβδά, στην όχθη.

Ο Σάλιβαν τον βοήθησε να σηκωθεί, «Ο Μεγάλος Κουκουβάγιος να μας φυλάει! Το είδες αυτό, Τζένερ;» αναφώνησε, έχοντας χλομιάσει σαν το μάρμαρο κάτω από το τρίχωμα του. «Καλέ, αυτό ήταν ένας αληθινός άνθρωπος! Ένας άνθρωπος, Τζένερ!» Ο Τζένερ όμως δεν του απάντησε, καθώς ήταν βυθισμένος στις σκέψεις του. Έχοντας δει τις απίστευτες δυνάμεις των όπλων αυτού του ανθρώπου, κατάλαβε πως αυτή ήταν όντως η χρυσή ευκαιρία που περίμενε ώστε να εκπληρώσει τις σκοτεινές φιλοδοξίες του για εξουσία.

«Πρέπει να το πούμε αμέσως στο Νικόδημο…!» έλεγε πανικόβλητος ο Σάλιβαν, έτοιμος να ξανανέβει στο άρμα του για να επιστρέψουν στην Τριανταφυλλούπολη και να σημάνουν συναγερμό. Αλλά ο Τζένερ είχα άλλα σχέδια. Αρπάζοντας τον Σάλιβαν από τον γιακά, τον ακινητοποίησε σε ένα δέντρο από το λαιμό, κοιτάζοντας τον κατάματα.

«Σου απαγορεύω να πεις κουβέντα για το ότι συνέβη εδώ σήμερα σε κανέναν, ειδικά αυτό το γέρο-ξεκούτη, με ακούς;» του μούγγρισε κατάμουτρα. Η έκφραση του ήταν άγρια και δολοφονική, «Δεν καταλαβαίνεις, ανόητε; Είναι ένα σημάδι! Εμείς και μόνο εμείς δώσαμε όρκο τιμής πως κάποια μέρα θα νικήσουμε την Εβδά και τώρα επιτέλους μας παρουσιάστηκε η ευκαιρία που περιμέναμε τόσο καιρό! Αυτός ο άνθρωπος πρέπει να βρεθεί και να μου τον φέρουν πίσω _ζωντανό_ , ώστε να μάθω το μυστικό των δυνάμεων της Λίθου…»

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Συγγνώμη για την καθυστέρηση, αλλά οι ιστορίες επιστημονικής φαντασίας είναι δύσκολη δουλειά. Παρακαλώ αφήστε και καμία κριτική!


	5. Βοήθεια απο τα Παιδιά

**Τοποθεσία: Άγονοι Λόφοι, δυτικά από την Τριανταφυλλούπολη**

 **Ηλιακή Μέρα: 2**

Παρότι την κυριολεκτικά άπειρη αδρεναλίνη που φαινόταν να κυκλοφορεί στις φλέβες του, ο Τζός ήξερε πως δεν μπορούσε να συνεχίσει άλλο. Η καρδιά του θα έσκαγε σαν μπαλόνι από την κόπωση. Περπατούσε ήδη 12 ώρες, χωρίς σχεδόν κανένα διάλειμμα. Αλλά έπρεπε, πάση θησεία, να βάλει όσο το δυνατόν μεγαλύτερη απόσταση μπορούσε μεταξύ αυτού και εκείνων των γιγαντιαίων αρουραίων-τέρατα.

Πιστεύοντας πως οι αρουραίοι κατοικούσαν μόνο σε εκείνη τη πράσινη κοιλάδα όπου είχε συντριβεί ο θαλαμίσκος του, ο Τζός είχε καταλήξει στο συμπέρασμα πως θα είχε καλύτερες πιθανότητες να τους αποφύγει έξω στην έρημο. Τα μάτια του δεκατέσσερα, σαν κρυφός στρατιώτης σε εχθρικό έδαφος, το οποίο ήταν κυριολεκτικά η κατάσταση του, είχε ξεκινήσει την πεζοπορία του δυτικά, αφήνοντας το καταφύγιο της πράσινης όασης πίσω του.

Εδώ έξω, μακριά από την πράσινη κοιλάδα, ο Εβδά-Βήτα δεν ήταν παρά μια απέραντη, άγονη έρημος. Πέρα από την αναπνεύσιμη ατμόσφαιρα, δεν υπήρχε τίποτα εδώ που να συντηρεί τη ζωή. Μόνο άμμος και κόκκινα σαν το οξείδιο βράχια παντού. Τα προβλήματα του δεν άργησαν να αρχίσουν. Με το που έδυσαν οι δυο ήλιοι, ολόκληρος ο πλανήτης βυθίστηκε σε ένα τσουχτερό κρύο.

Παρόλο που το υλικό της στολής του είχε θερμομόνωση, με το κράνος του ανοιχτό για να αναπνέει, η περισσότερη ζέστη του σώματος του χανόταν από το άνοιγμα, αφήνοντας τον χωρίς καμία προστασία. Είχε δοκιμάσει να τυλίξει τη διαστημική κουβέρτα του γύρω από το κεφάλι του, κλείνοντας την τρύπα του κράνους, αλλά και πάλι δεν αρκούσε. Έπρεπε να βρει καταφύγιο για τη νύχτα αλλιώς θα ξεπάγιαζε.

Κάτω από το μπλε φως του πελώριου Εβδά-Άλφα και των άγνωστων αστερισμών που φαίνονταν από αυτόν το πλανήτη, άρχισε να ψάχνει τριγύρω, ώσπου ανακάλυψε μια σχισμή στην πλευρά ενός βράχου, που σχημάτιζε μια σπηλιά. Κλείνοντας την είσοδο με πέτρες για να μην μπαίνει το ψύχος, κουλουριάστηκε σε μια γωνιά για να κοιμηθεί, ελπίζοντας να επιζήσει την πρώτη του νύχτα στο πλανήτη. Θα ήθελε πολύ να ανάψει μια φωτιά, αλλά δεν είχε τίποτα που να καιγόταν εκτός από τις φωτοβολίδες του.

Ως τώρα, δεν είχε δει κανένα ίχνος άλλης βλάστησης ή νερού. Μήπως αυτό σήμαινε πως δεν υπήρχε άλλη όαση για εκατοντάδες χιλιόμετρα; Δεν θα μπορούσε να αντέξει για πολύ εδώ έξω χωρίς προμήθειες. Αλλά ήταν κατάκοπος και σύντομα αποκοιμήθηκε, απορώντας, πως θα πέθαινε τελικά σε αυτόν τον περίεργο, αφιλόξενο πλανήτη;

Όταν ξανάνοιξε τα μάτια του ήταν πάλι ημέρα. Το κρύο της νύχτας είχε περάσει και ο πλανήτης ήταν πάλι ζεστός, λόγω του φαινομένου του θερμοκηπίου στην ατμόσφαιρα. Οι τοίχοι της σπηλιάς του έσταζαν με υγρασία από την πάχνη που έλιωνε.

Οι μυς του να πονάνε από το κρύο καθώς και τον μακρινό περίπατο του χθες, ο Τζός σηκώθηκε, πεινασμένος σαν λύκος. Δεν είχε φάει τίποτα από τότε που είχε φύγει από το σκάφος, εκτός από λίγες γουλιές νερό από το μπουκάλι της στολής του. Οι προμήθειες έκτακτης ανάγκης που είχε ήταν ελάχιστες και ήθελε να της κάνει να κρατήσουν όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο. Από την άλλη όμως, δεν γινόταν να συνεχίσει χωρίς φαγητό. Οι δυνάμεις του σύντομα θα εξασθενούσαν και θα ήταν το τέλος.

Πρώτα έπρεπε να βρει περισσότερο νερό. Αυτοσχεδιάζοντας έναν πρόχειρο συλλέκτη υγρασίας με το πόντσο του, την διαστημική κουβέρτα και λίγη κολλητική ταινία, μπόρεσε να μαζέψει περίπου είκοσι πόντους βρώμικου αλλά πόσιμου νερού από την υγρασία. Όχι πως του έλυνε το πρόβλημα, αφού ο άνθρωπος χρειαζόταν το λιγότερο μισό λίτρο την ημέρα μόνο για να μείνει ζωντανός.

Μετά από ένα μικροσκοπικό πρωινό με μια κουταλιά κρέμας πρωτεϊνών, το οποίο δεν έφτανε ούτε κατά διάνοια για να σβήσει τη πείνα του, ο Τζός μάζεψε τα πράγματα του και συνέχισε την πεζοπορία του προς τα δυτικά. Παρότι είχε αντέξει την πρώτη νύχτα, ήξερε πως δεν μπορούσε να επιζήσει για παρατεταμένο χρονικό διάστημα σε αυτή την ερημιά. Ακόμη και αν μπορούσε να βρει νερό και φαγητό, δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να αντέξει τον πολικό χειμώνα που ερχόταν.

Σύμφωνα με τους υπολογισμούς του Δρ Στέτσον, λόγω της ελλειπτικής τροχιάς του γύρω από τον ήλιο, ο πλανήτης πάγωνε καθώς απομακρυνόταν από το Κένταυρο, το οποίο ήταν και ο χειμώνας του Εβδά-Βήτα. Η θερμοκρασία θα έπεφτε σε επίπεδα παγετού που κρατούσαν για μήνες. Αυτός είχε την ατυχία να φτάσει εδώ κάπου στα τέλη φθινοπώρου του πλανήτη. Σε λίγες εβδομάδες, θα έφτανε ο χειμώνας, τα πάντα θα πάγωναν και η επιβίωση εδώ θα ήταν αδύνατη. Δυστυχώς, δεν μπορούσε να κάνει και πολλά από το να ελπίσει πως οι σύντροφοι του θα έστελναν αποστολή διάσωσης σύντομα.

Μετά ήταν και το πρόβλημα της τροφής. Ακόμη και με την μεγαλύτερη δυνατόν οικονομία, οι μερίδες πρωτεϊνών θα τελείωναν σε λίγες μέρες. Χωρίς να ξέρει πόσο καιρό θα βρισκόταν παγιδευμένος εδώ πέρα, χρειαζόταν να βρει κάποιο είδος τροφής από το τριγύρω περιβάλλον του. Με άλλα λόγια, έπρεπε να βρει μια άλλη όαση για να εγκατασταθεί – κάπου όπου δεν υπήρχαν άλλοι από εκείνους τους βάρβαρους, ανθρωπόμορφους αρουραίους.

Επιτέλους, μετά από πολλές ώρες δύσκολης πεζοπορίας, βρέθηκε στην άκρη ενός παλιού κρατήρα μετεωρίτη. Στη λεκάνη του κρατήρα απλωνόταν μια απέραντη έκταση με δέντρα και μικρές λίμνες. Στο κέντρο του κρατήρα υπήρχε και ένας περίεργος, ψηλός βράχος, που ξετρύπωνε πάνω από τα δέντρα. Παρόλο που αυτή η όαση δεν ήταν όσο μεγάλη όσο εκείνη που είχε δει στο σημείο προσεδάφισής του, φαινόταν κατοικήσιμη. Επιτέλους, είχε βρει καταφύγιο! Το μόνο ερώτημα ήταν, ήταν όσο ασφαλής όσο φαινόταν; Μήπως υπήρχαν και άλλοι από εκείνους του αρουραίους εκεί κάτω;

Προχωρώντας μέσα στα δέντρα, το όπλο του στο χέρι, είδε την ίδια βλάστηση που είχε δει νωρίτερα. Υπήρχαν επίσης και πολλά ζώα, όπως πουλιά, σαλιγκάρια, σκαντζόχοιροι, καθώς και πολλά έντομα. Όλα ήταν χωρίς αμφιβολία γήινα, αλλά πολύ μεγαλύτερα από το φυσιολογικό τους μέγεθος, κάτι το οποίο δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει με τίποτα ο Τζός, πολύ λιγότερο την παρουσία τους σε αυτό τον πλανήτη. Αλλά τουλάχιστον, θα βοηθούσαν για την επιβίωση του.

Ο Τζός είχε μεγαλώσει στο αγρόκτημα του θείου του στο Χάμσιρ της Αγγλίας, οπότε ήξερε αρκετά πράγματα για φυτά και ζώα. Αυτές οι προ πολλού ξεπερασμένες γνώσεις αγροτών, σε συνδυασμό με τις στρατιωτικές του γνώσεις επιβίωσης, τώρα θα του έσωζαν τη ζωή. Με λίγο πειραματισμό και εικασίες, θα μπορούσε να βρει τροφή από το τριγύρω περιβάλλον του. Όπως ο Ροβινσώνας Κρούσος, ήταν 'ναυαγός' και έπρεπε να βρει όλους του απαραίτητους πόρους για να ικανοποιήσει της ανάγκες του.

Κατ' αρχάς, έπρεπε να βρει καταφύγιο. Μια κουφάλα ψηλά στον κορμό μιας πανάρχαιας ιτιάς του τράβηξε τη προσοχή. Χρησιμοποιώντας την αξίνα της στολής του σαν γάντζο αναρρίχησης, σκαρφάλωσε μέχρι το άνοιγμα της κουφάλας, η οποία μάλλον ήταν κάποτε η φωλιά κάποιου προ πολλού πεθαμένου σκίουρου. Μέσα, ήταν ευρύχωρα και στεγνά και, καθώς βρισκόταν αρκετά μέτρα πάνω από το έδαφος, ήταν μια τέλεια κρυψώνα όπου θα ήταν ασφαλής.

Χρησιμοποιώντας το πόντσο του σαν κουρτίνα, μπόρεσε να κλείσει την είσοδο ώστε να μην μπορεί να μπαίνει μέσα η βροχή και το κρύο. Τον ιμάντα της στολής του τον πέρασε μέσα από μια καμπαρντίνα που είχε ασφαλίσει σε ένα γερό κλαδί πάνω από την είσοδο της κουφάλας και έφτιαξε ένα βαρούλκο, ώστε να μπορεί να ανεβοκατεβαίνει το δέντρο χωρίς να χρειάζεται να σκαρφαλώνει. Χρησιμοποιώντας λίγα ξερά φύλλα και χόρτα, αυτοσχεδίασε και ένα πρόχειρο κρεβάτι. Τώρα που είχε ένα ασφαλές καταφύγιο, έπρεπε να βρει προμήθειες.

Αφήνοντας τη διαστημική στολή του, η οποία δεν του χρησίμευε σε τίποτα πια, μέσα στη κουφάλα, πήρε το όπλο και τον εξοπλισμό του και έφυγε να εξερευνήσει το μέρος το οποίο θα αποκαλούσε προς το παρόν σπίτι του. Προτού πάει όμως, ζωγράφισε ένα φωσφορούχο βέλος στον κορμό του δέντρου ώστε να μπορεί να βρει τον δρόμο πίσω εάν νύχτωνε προτού είχε τελειώσει.

Η 'γήινη' βλάστηση του Εβδά-Βήτα μπορεί να ήταν ανεξήγητα γιγαντιαία, αλλά, όπως και ανακάλυψε σύντομα ο Τζός, πολύ αποδοτική. Υπήρχε άφθονη τροφή, όπως βατόμουρα, μεγάλα σαν μπαλάκια του τένις, καθώς και πολλοί άλλοι άγριοι καρποί. Δοκιμάζοντας ένα, βρήκε πως ήταν ζουμερό και νοστιμότατο. Λίγο παραπέρα, υπήρχε και ένα ρυάκι με πόσιμο νερό.

Αφού είχε χορτάσει, έφτιαξε μια τσάντα με την κουβέρτα του και λίγη κολλητική ταινία και τη γέμισε με βατόμουρα και άλλα φρούτα που είχε βρει. Τώρα είχε αρκετή τροφή για να αντέξει αρκετές εβδομάδες εάν χρειαζόταν. Ήταν επιτέλους άρχοντας του μικρού βασιλείου του – ένα βασίλειο το οποίο όμως θα μάθαινε σύντομα πως δεν άνηκε μονάχα σε αυτόν.

Καθώς σταμάτησε να γεμίσει το παγούρι του στο ρυάκι, άκουσε κάτι να κουνιέται στους θάμνους από πίσω του. Γυρίζοντας ξαφνιασμένος, του κόπηκε η χολή καθώς αντίκρισε μια γιγαντιαία ποντικίνα να τον κοιτάζει με γουρλωμένα μάτια. Σε αντίθεση με τους άγριους αρουραίους που είχε δει νωρίτερα, αυτή ήταν ένα άκακο κοριτσάκι. Βλέποντας αυτόν τον άνθρωπο να την κοιτάζει, έμπηξε μια στριγκλιά και το' βαλε στα πόδια, κατατρομαγμένη.

«Ωχ, γαμώτο…!»

Μουρμουρίζοντας μια βρισιά για την απροσεξία του που τον είχαν δει, ο Τζός έτρεξε ξοπίσω της. Δεν ήθελε να της κάνει κακό, αλλά, από την άλλη, δεν μπορούσε να την αφήσει να τον προδώσει, αλλιώς εκείνοι οι φονιάδες αρουραίοι θα βρίσκονταν πάλι ξωπίσω του προτού προλάβει να πει κύμινο.

Τρέχοντας εκεί όπου είχε δει τη μικρή, βρήκε κάτι που της είχε πέσει καθώς έτρεχε να του ξεφύγει. Ήταν μια πάνινη κεντητή κούκλα, ίδιο με τα παιχνίδια που είχαν και τα παιδιά στη Γη. Βάζοντας το στη τσέπη του, ακολούθησε τα χνάρια της.

Σε λίγο, έφτασε σε μια αγροικία στους πρόποδες του βράχου που βρισκόταν στο κέντρο του κρατήρα. Γούρλωσε τα μάτια του αντικρίζοντας το πιο αδιανόητο των αδιανόητων που είχε δει κανένας αστροναύτης στην ιστορία: πολιτισμός, πολύ απλός σε σύγκριση με τον τεχνολογικά εξελιγμένο κόσμο της Γης, αλλά αληθινός.

Βρισκόταν στην άκρη ενός χωραφιού με ψηλές σαν έλατα καλαμποκιές και σιτάρι, όπως και η υπόλοιπη γιγαντιαία βλάστηση του πλανήτη. Στο βάθος, μπορούσε να δει κάποιου είδους κατοικίας, μάλλον ένα αγροτόσπιτο. Για μια στιγμή, ο Τζός ήταν έτοιμος να κάνει μεταβολή και να γίνει καπνός, προτού κάποιος τον έβλεπε, αλλά τον έτρωγε η περιέργεια και προχώρησε αθόρυβα μέσα στις καλαμποκιές για να ρίξει μια καλύτερη ματιά. Μπορούσε να ακούσει δυο γυναικείες φωνές να μιλάνε κάπου εκεί κοντά. Κρυφοκοιτάζοντας μέσα από τις καλαμποκιές, είδε δυο ποντικίνες να φορτώνουν καλαμπόκι σε μια άμαξα.

Η μία ήταν μια όμορφη, νεαρή ποντικίνα με ένα γλυκό πρόσωπο και γαλανά μπλε μάτια. Παρότι το κουρελιασμένο μανδύα που φορούσε, που ήταν και το μόνο ρούχο της, πήγαινε να σπάσει η καρδιά του Τζός με την ομορφιά της. Η δεύτερη, νεότερη ποντικίνα, που είχε παρόμοιο καφετί σαν τη σοκολάτα τρίχωμα και γαλανά μάτια, μάλλον ήταν η κόρη της. Παρότι ήταν ποντίκια, έμοιαζαν πολύ σαν άνθρωποι, αφού καλλιεργούσαν φυτείες, φορούσαν ρούχα και ήξεραν να φτιάχνουν πράγματα όπως εργαλεία και άμαξες.

«…Εντάξει, Τερέζα, αυτό ήταν το τελευταίο,» έλεγε η ποντικίνα μητέρα, αναστενάζοντας από την κούραση, «Πάμε να σκουπιστούμε και μετά θα φάμε. Είδες πουθενά τον Τίμμυ;»

«Είπε πως δεν αισθανόταν πολύ καλά, μαμά,» είπε η έφηβη ποντικίνα ονόματι Τερέζα, «Μάλλον την άρπαξε πάλι που κολυμπούσε στη λίμνη χθες. Του είπα να πάει να ξαπλώσει.»

«Δεν αισθάνεται καλά;» ρώτησε με ανησυχία η μητέρα της, «Τερέζα, πηγαίνεις σε παρακαλώ να δεις μήπως θέλουν βοήθεια η Θεία Μυγαλή και ο Μάρτιν; Εγώ πάω να δω πως είναι ο αδελφός σου.» Έφυγε βιαστική προς το αγροτόσπιτο στην άλλη άκρη του χωραφιού.

Εν στο μεταξύ, ο Τζός παρακολουθούσε όλα αυτά με ενδιαφέρον. Ξαφνικά, του είχε παρουσιαστεί μια ωραία, αλλά ριψοκίνδυνη ιδέα. Αυτά τα ποντίκια, σε αντίθεση με τους βάρβαρους αρουραίους, φαίνονταν ακίνδυνοι, ίσως και φιλόξενοι. Μήπως, εάν τους πλησίαζε, θα μπορούσαν να τον βοηθήσουν;

Κανονικά, μια τέτοια ιδέα θα ήταν σκέτη τρέλα. Ποιος ξέρει πως θα αντιδρούσαν εάν έβλεπαν ένα άνθρωπο από το διάστημα να ξετρυπώνει από το πουθενά; Ίσως να τον πρόδιδαν στους αρουραίους. Από την άλλη, εάν δεν έβρισκε κάποιο καλύτερο καταφύγιο προτού φτάσει ο χειμώνας, δεν θα είχε καμιά σημασία, γιατί θα ήταν νεκρός.

Προτού μπορούσε να βρει το θάρρος να φανερωθεί στις ποντικίνες, άκουσε κάποιον να τον πλησιάζει από πίσω. Για δεύτερη φορά σε μια μέρα, στην αφηρημάδα του δεν πρόσεχε τα νώτα του. Γυρνώντας, πρόλαβε να δει μια άλλη, γριά ποντικίνα, χοντρή σαν βαρέλι και εξίσου δυνατή, να ρίχνει το σκεπάρνι που κρατούσε στο κεφάλι του. Η μεταλλική άκρη τον βρήκε με δύναμη στο κρόταφο και τότε όλα σκοτείνιασαν τριγύρω του…

Η Τερέζα Φρίσμπι είχε μόλις φορτώσει τα τελευταία κομμάτια καλαμπόκι στην άμαξα της και η μέση της την πέθαινε. Η Τερέζα ήταν μια δωδεκάχρονη αγροτοποντικίνα, η μεγαλύτερα από τέσσερα αδέλφια, που ζούσε όλη της τη ζωή στο Υπήνεμο Βράχο, όπως και ονομαζόταν η περιοχή όπου βρισκόταν το αγρόκτημα τους. Έχοντας μείνει ορφανή από πατέρα μετά τη μυστηριώδη εξαφάνιση του πριν από λίγα χρόνια, ζούσε με τη χήρα μητέρα της και τα αδέρφια της, τον Μάρτιν, τη Σύνθια και τον Τίμοθι στην φάρμα τους.

Οι μόνοι γείτονες τους ήταν η Θεία Μυγαλή, η θεία της μητέρας τους, που ζούσε σε ένα άλλο μικρό σπίτι δίπλα στο αγρόκτημα, και ο κύριος Πάππος, ένας εκκεντρικός γέρο-βοτανολόγος και εφευρέτης που ζούσε μόνος του μέσα στο δάσος, όπου ασχολιόταν με τις εφευρέσεις του.

Καθώς ήταν η μεγαλύτερη, η Τερέζα φρόντιζε τα αδέλφια της μαζί με τη μητέρα τους, καθώς η οικογένεια αγωνιζόταν καθημερινά να συντηρούν τη μικρή φάρμα τους. Με την υπομονή και εργατικότητα της καλοκάγαθης μητέρας τους, είχαν φαγητό στο τραπέζι και μια στέγη πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους, και αυτά τους αρκούσαν.

Δεν υπήρχε σχολείο στο Υπήνεμο Βράχο. Ο πατέρας τους, ένας μορφωμένος και έξυπνος ποντικός, αρχαιολόγος στο επάγγελμα, ήταν κάποτε ο δάσκαλος της οικογένειας, ο οποίος μάθαινε στα παιδιά του, καθώς και στη σύζυγο του πώς να διαβάζουν και να γράφουν – μια παράδοση την οποία η Τερέζα συνέχιζε μόνη της πια.

Μετά τη μυστηριώδη εξαφάνιση του συζύγου της Τζόναθαν σε μια αρχαιολογική αποστολή του, αναζητώντας τη μυθική Ακανθωτή Κοιλάδα όπου έλεγαν βρισκόταν ο χαμένος Ναός του Μεγάλου Κουκουβάγιου, η κυρία Φρίσμπι είχε αναλάβει την ιεραρχία της οικογένειας, με τη βοήθεια της Θείας Μυγαλής. Κατά τη διάρκεια των μεγάλων και κρύων χειμώνων, όταν η τροφή συχνά ήταν ελάχιστη, η Τερέζα και τα αδέλφια της κάθονταν γύρω από το τζάκι, ακούγοντας ιστορίες για τις περιπέτειες του προ πολλού νεκρού πατέρα τους – η μόνη παρηγοριά που είχαν από τότε που τον έχασαν. Πόσο ήθελαν κάποια μέρα να άλλαζε όλο αυτό και να είχαν ξανά την παρουσία ενός πατρικού προσώπου ανάμεσα τους, να καλύψει το κενό που είχε αφήσει αυτή η τραγωδία στην καρδιά της μητέρας τους…

Έχοντας τελειώσει τη δουλειά της, ο Τερέζα ετοιμαζόταν να πάει να ελέγξει τον αδελφό της, τον Μάρτιν, ο οποίος υποτίθεται πως βοηθούσε τη θεία τους να κόψει καυσόξυλα – ή, το πιθανότερο να την είχε στήσει για να αποφύγει τη δουλειά ο τεμπέλης, σκέφτηκε –, όταν ξαφνικά άκουσε μια φασαρία κοντά στο φράκτη. Τρέχοντας, βρήκε τη θεία της να σκύβει πάνω από έναν ξένο με αλλόκοτη εμφάνιση, κρατώντας σφικτά στα χέρια της το σκεπάρνι με το οποίο τον είχε ρίξει αναίσθητο. Από πίσω της ήταν η Σύνθια, που έτρεμε ολόκληρη, δείχνοντας τρομοκρατημένη τον ξένο. Κάτι είχε συμβεί.

«Θεία Μυγαλή, τι τρέχει εδώ πέρα;» αναφώνησε η Τερέζα, κατατρομαγμένη από την βίαια στάση της θείας της απέναντι στον ξένο. Η θεία Μυγαλή συχνά είχε τα νεύρα της, ειδικά με τα παιδιά, αλλά ποτέ δεν είχε δείξει τέτοια βία σε κανέναν. Γιατί είχε χτυπήσει αυτόν τον ξένο; Και ποιος ήταν;

«Πάνω στην ώρα, Τερέζα,» μούγγρισε η θεία Μυγαλή, χωρίς να παίρνει τα μάτια της από τον ξένο, μήπως και ξανασηκωθεί, «Αυτός ο αλήτης κυνηγούσε την αδελφή σου! Και τώρα τον τσάκωσα να προσπαθεί να κλέψει καλαμπόκι!» Με την άκρη του σκεπαρνιού, γύρισε τον αναίσθητο Τζός, ώστε να μπορούν να δουν το πρόσωπο του. Η Τερέζα αναφώνησε από την έκπληξη καθώς κατάλαβε πως αυτός ο τύπος δεν ήταν ούτε ποντικός, ούτε αρουραίος.

«Καλά, αυτός είναι… είναι _άνθρωπος_!» Θυμόταν όλες αυτές τις συναρπαστικές ιστορίες που τους έλεγε ο πατέρας τους όταν ζούσε, για αυτά τα μυθικά πλάσματα που λέγονταν άνθρωποι. Παρότι ήταν ένα ταμπού σύμφωνα με τη θρησκεία των Αρουραίων, ήταν ένα αγαπητό παραμύθι για παιδιά, όπως τα αδέρφια Φρίσμπι, «Ο μπαμπάς έλεγε τόσα πολλά για αυτούς…»

«Πάψε με τις ανοησίες του πατέρα σου, κορίτσι μου!» φώναξε εκνευρισμένη η Θεία Μυγαλή. Σε αντίθεση με τα ανίψια της, η γριά ποντικίνα δεν είχε απολύτως κανένα ενδιαφέρον για τίποτα που δεν αφορούσε τις απλές ζωές τους, καθώς και ήταν τρομερά ξενοφοβική, «Αδιαφορώ εάν αυτός ο… ο αλλόκοτος είναι ο ίδιος ο Βασιλιάς Νικόδημος! Είναι παρείσακτος και κλέφτης και εγώ θα τον συγυρίσω! Φέρε μου λίγο σκοινί αμέσως.» Η Τερέζα δίστασε.

«Μα, θεία, μήπως θα έπρεπε να…;»

«Αμέσως, είπα!» μούγγρισε ο Θεία Μυγαλή, θυμωμένη που της αντιμιλούσε. Κανένας δεν αντιμιλούσε ποτέ μαζί της. Αρπάζοντας τον Τζός από το γιακά, τον ακινητοποίησε στο κορμό μιας καλαμποκιάς και του έδεσε τα χέρια πίσω από τη πλάτη του.

«Λοιπόν,» είπε, αρπάζοντας τη Τερέζα από το καρπό, «Εσύ και η Σύνθια να μείνετε εδώ να τον φυλάτε, ώσπου να φέρω βοήθεια. Μην τον αφήσετε από τα μάτια σας! Και μην το αγγίζεις αυτό, Σύνθια!» φώναξε στο ποντικάκι, η οποία ψαχούλεψε με περιέργεια μέσα στο κιτ επιβίωσης του Τζός, που είχε βρει πεσμένο στο έδαφος. Χωρίς δεύτερη κουβέντα, γύρισε και με τη στραβή μαγκούρα της στο χέρι, έφυγε προς σπίτι του κ. Πάππου, μέσα στο δάσος.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ένα άλλο ποντίκι εμφανίστηκε μέσα από τις καλαμποκιές. Αυτός ήταν ο Μάρτιν, ο αδελφός της Τερέζα και της Σύνθιας, ένας μελαμψός σαν το πατέρα του αλλά παχουλός νεαρός ποντικός. Φαινόταν κουρασμένος και η μπλούζα του ήταν μέσα στο ροκανίδι που έκοβε καυσόξυλα.

«Αυτή η πολυλογού, αυταρχική χοντρό-βατραχίνα!» γκρίνιαζε, όλος νεύρα, μιλώντας φυσικά για τη Θεία Μυγαλή, «Να μας αναγκάζει να δουλεύουμε σαν σκλάβοι από την αυγή μέχρι το σούρουπο…!»

«Μάρτιν, μη μιλάς έτσι για τη θεία σου!» τον μάλωσε η Τερέζα. Εκείνος δεν της έδωσε σημασία, γιατί ξαφνικά είχε γυρίσει όλη η προσοχή του στον Τζός.

«Ποιος είναι αυτός ο καραγκιόζης;»

«Μάρτιν, πρόσεχε πως μιλάς!» τον μάλωσε πάλι η Τερέζα, αλλά ο Μάρτιν μόνο της έβγαλε τη γλώσσα του. Δίπλα τους, η Σύνθια χασκογέλασε βλέποντας τα μεγάλα της αδέλφια να καυγαδίζουν. Το καβγαδάκι ωστόσο δεν κράτησε πολύ γιατί εκείνη τη στιγμή ακούστηκε ένα πονεμένο βογγητό από τον Τζός, καθώς ανέκτησε πάλι τις αισθήσεις του. Τα παιδιά γρήγορα αποτραβήχτηκαν, ξαφνικά νιώθοντας μεγάλη ανασφάλεια να βρίσκονται κοντά σε αυτόν τον άνθρωπο που ήταν τώρα ξύπνιος.

«Ω, γαμώτο, τι έγινε; Που είμαι…; Αμάν!» μουρμούρισε ο Τζός, γουρλώνοντας τα μάτια του καθώς αντίκρισε τα τρία ποντικόπαιδα να τον κοιτάνε με περιέργεια. Προσπάθησε να κουνηθεί αλλά ανακάλυψε πως ήταν δεμένος. Μπορούσε να αναγνωρίσει το κοριτσάκι που κυνηγούσε νωρίτερα, καθώς και τη νεαρή ποντικίνα που είχε παρατηρήσει να εργάζεται με τη μητέρα της στο χωράφι. Αλλά δεν υπήρχε ίχνος εκείνης της παλιόγριας ποντικίνας που τον είχε χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι. Μάλλον είχε πάει για βοήθεια, σκέφτηκε, και σε λίγο θα επέστρεφε με ενισχύσεις. Αυτή τη φορά, την είχε πατήσει!

Διατηρώντας την ψυχραιμία του για να σκεφτεί, χαμογέλασε στα παιδιά που τον κοιτούσαν ακόμη με γουρλωμένα μάτια, προσπαθώντας να τα καθησυχάσει, «Γεια σας.»

«Ε, γεια,» απάντησε σαν χαζός ο Μάρτιν, χωρίς να ξέρει πώς να αντιμετωπίσει αυτόν τον περίεργο ξένο. Οι αδελφές του, παρότι την επιφυλακτικότητα τους, είχε αρχίσει να τους ανοίγει το ενδιαφέρον για τον ασυνήθιστο επισκέπτη τους.

«Μπορεί και μιλάει!» αναφώνησε ενθουσιασμένη η Σύνθια πίσω από τη φούστα της Τερέζα, όπου και κρυβόταν, φοβούμενη να πλησιάσει αυτόν τον άνθρωπο που την κυνηγούσε προ ολίγου.

«Μοιάζει σαν μουρλός,» μουρμούρισε η Τερέζα, κοιτάζοντας την αλλόκοτη εμφάνιση του Τζός, με τα περίεργα ρούχα και σύνεργα του, τα οποία κανένας τους δεν είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ. Ο Μάρτιν ωστόσο τον έτρωγε η περιέργεια και δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί στο πειρασμό να ψαχουλεύει τη περίεργη, απαλή φορεσιά του Τζός. Ποτέ δεν είχε ξαναδεί ρούχα με τόσο λαμπερά χρώματα.

Δεν του άρεσε του Τζός να τον ψαχουλεύουν σαν ζώο σε ζωολογικό κήπο, αλλά δεν είχε χρόνο να τον απασχολεί αυτό τώρα. Όπου να ναι, θα επέστρεφε εκείνη η φοράδα με ενισχύσεις και θα τον έτρωγε το μαύρο χώμα. Προσπάθησε να ελευθερώσει τα χέρια χωρίς να προσέξουν τα παιδιά, αλλά το σκοινί ήταν δεμένο πολύ σφιχτά. Είχε το σουγιά του, αλλά βρισκόταν μέσα στη τσέπη του παντελονιού του και δεν το έφτανε. Η μόνη του ελπίδα ήταν εάν τον ελευθέρωναν τα ίδια τα παιδιά… αλλά πως;

«Ποιος… εννοώ, _τι_ είσαι;» ρώτησε με περιέργεια ο Μάρτιν, «Είσαι όντως άνθρωπος;» Όπως και τα αδέλφια του, τον εντυπωσίαζαν οι ιστορίες του πατέρα του για τους ανθρώπους, αλλά ούτε στα πιο απίθανα όνειρα του δεν περίμενε ποτέ να γνωρίσει έναν με σάρκα και οστά! Ο Τζός, από την άλλη, παρότι ήξερε καλά πως και μόνο που μιλούσε μαζί τους, έβαζε τον εαυτό του σε κίνδυνο, δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή από το να προσπαθήσει να τους καλοπιάσει και ίσως να έβγαινε από αυτό το μπελά σώος και αβλαβής.

«Ναι, από τον πλανήτη Γη… από τα αστέρια,» τους εξήγησε, βλέποντας την κενή έκφραση ζωγραφισμένη στα πρόσωπα τους. Τα ποντικόπαιδα τον κοίταξαν με γουρλωμένα μάτια.

«Από τα αστέρια;» αναφώνησε με έκπληξη ο Μάρτιν, «Δηλαδή, μπορείς και να πετάς; Σαν κουκουβάγια;» ρώτησε, δείχνοντας το κεντητό έμβλημα του ΕΒΔΑ-Ένα στη στολή του Τζός, που θύμιζε κουκουβάγια. Μάλλον νόμιζε πως ο Τζός είχε μαγικές δυνάμεις και μπορούσε να μεταμορφωθεί σε κουκουβάγια και να πετάξει. «Μήπως μπορείς να μου δείξεις…;» Αλλά η αδελφή του, που ήταν πιο ώριμη από τον ελαφρόμυαλο, παιδαριώδη αδελφό της, τον διέκοψε.

«Τι δουλειά έχεις εδώ, κύριος;» ρώτησε με αυστηρό ύφος τον Τζός, χωρίς όμως να ξεχνάει τους τρόπους της, καθώς μιλούσε σε έναν ενήλικα. Παρότι δεν φαινόταν να έχει εχθρικές διαθέσεις, η ιστορία αυτού του τύπου ακουγόταν λίγο υπερβολική. Ένας ταξιδιώτης από τα _άστρα_ ; Που ακούστηκε αυτό; Σίγουρα δεν τους έλεγε ψέματα για να κρύψει το γεγονός ότι προσπαθούσε να κλέψει το βιός τους; Από την άλλη όμως, πως μπορούσαν να εξηγήσουν όλα αυτά τα περίεργα μπιχλιμπίδια του;

«Καλή ερώτηση, δεσποινίς. Μακάρι να ήξερα εγώ ο ίδιος να σου πω…» απάντησε ο Τζός, καταπίνοντας τη γλώσσα του όταν ξαφνικά είδε πως η Σύνθια είχε βρει το όπλο του μέσα στο κιτ όπου ψαχούλευε. Χωρίς να έχει ιδέα τι είναι, ούτε και το κίνδυνο να το αγγίζει, μύριζε με περιέργεια το άνοιγμα της κάννης, τα δάκτυλα της να χαϊδεύουν τη σκανδάλη – και η ασφάλεια ήταν ανοιχτή! Όπου να ναι, θα πίεζε τη σκανδάλη και θα γινόταν το κακό. Αλλά πώς να τους προειδοποιήσει, χωρίς να αποκαλύψει σε αυτά τα παιδιά, που ήταν ήδη καχύποπτα για αυτόν, πως είχε ένα θανατηφόρο όπλο στη κατοχή του;

«Ε, παιδιά, αυτό αρχίζει και γίνεται λίγο υπερβολικό,» τους είπε, προσπαθώντας να κρύψει την ανησυχία του, «Δεν με λύνετε πια…;» Αλλά η Τερέζα, που ήταν πεισματάρα όπως η θεία της, σταύρωσε τα χέρια της.

«Ακόμη δεν έχεις απαντήσει την ερώτηση μου, κύριος,» του είπε με μια έκφραση θυμού γραμμένη στο πρόσωπο της, «Η θεία Μυγαλή έλεγε πως κυνηγούσες τη Σύνθια, έτσι δεν είναι;» Ο Μάρτιν γύρισε, κοιτάζοντας αγριεμένος τον Τζός. Ως μεγαλύτερος αδελφός, δεν ανεχόταν να απλώνει κανείς χέρι στις αδελφές του!

«Τι έκανες στην αδελφούλα μου, μαντράχαλε;» φώναξε, κτυπώντας απειλητικά την παλάμη του με ένα ρόπαλο, «Για λέγε, μην σε κάνω μαύρο στο ξύλο!» Αλλά ο Τζός δεν ανησυχούσε τόσο πολύ με τις απειλές αυτού του πιτσιρικά, ο οποίος ήταν πολύ μικρός να του κάνει το παραμικρό κακό, όσο με τη Σύνθια να συνεχίζει τα παίζει ξέγνοιαστη με το όπλο του, το οποίο κρατούσε στα χέρια της σαν αρκουδάκι. Η στιγμή της αλήθειας είχε φτάσει.

«Τίποτα, μικρέ! Δεν προσπαθούσα να της κάνω κακό! Απλώς… συναντηθήκαμε τυχαία και την ακολούθησα εδώ. Κοιτάξτε, χρειάζομαι βοήθεια. Με… με κυνηγάνε οι Αρουραίοι…!» Ακούγοντας την εξήγηση του, οι εκφράσεις των παιδιών έγιναν πιο φιλικές, καταλαβαίνοντας πως ο καινούργιος φίλος τους είχε σοβαρό πρόβλημα.

«Οι σύντροφοι μου θα έρθουν σύντομα να με πάρουν,» συνέχισε ο Τζός, «Αλλά οι Αρουραίοι δεν πρέπει να μάθουν πως είμαι εδώ, αλλιώς θα με σκοτώσουν! Σας παρακαλώ, πρέπει να με αφήσετε να φύγω…» Παρότι ο Τζός πάντα ήξερε να κρατά την ψυχραιμία τους σε δύσκολες στιγμές, τα παιδιά μπορούσαν να καταλάβουν την απελπισία του. Τον κοίταξαν, σκεπτικοί.

«Λοιπόν, καλύτερα να τον λύσουμε,» είπε τελικά ο Μάρτιν, γονατίζοντας να ροκανίσει το σκοινί που κρατούσε δεμένα τα χέρια του Τζός. Η Τερέζα αναπήδησε.

«Μάρτιν, περίμενε. Μήπως θα έπρεπε να μιλήσουμε στη θεία Μυγαλή πρώτα…;» Ο Μάρτιν την κοίταξε με ένα αηδιασμένο ύφος.

«Από πότε ακούει η θεία Πολυλογού κανέναν; Εξάλλου,» πρόσθεσε, με ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο, «Γιατί να χάσουμε την ευκαιρία να δούμε το ύφος στο πρόσωπο της όταν γυρίσει και βρει ότι της το έσκασε;» Η Τερέζα και η Σύνθια δεν μπορούσαν να συγκρατήσουν τα γέλια τους από τη σκέψη. Η θεία τους θα σήκωνε τον κόσμο ανάποδα, όπως όταν κάποιος της έκανε φάρσα και δεν μπορούσε να βρει τον ένοχο (ο οποίος στις περισσότερες περιπτώσεις ήταν φυσικά ο Μάρτιν, ο οποίος δεν τη χώνευε). Θα ήταν τόσο ξεκαρδιστικό! Ήταν ένας πειρασμός στον οποίο δεν μπορούσαν να αντισταθούν με τίποτα – και φυσικά ένα ευτυχές γεγονός για τον Τζός.

 _Δόξα το Θεό για την παιδική αθωότητα…_

Με λίγο ροκάνισμα, τα κοφτερά δόντια του Μάρτιν έκοψαν το σκοινί και ο Τζός μπορούσε να ελευθερώσει επιτέλους τα χέρια του. Τα παιδιά, αμέσως αποτραβήχτηκαν, νιώθοντας ξαφνικά μεγάλη ανασφάλεια μπροστά σε αυτόν τον μεγαλόσωμο άνθρωπο, ο οποίος ήταν τουλάχιστον τρεις φορές ψηλότερος τους. Τώρα που ήταν ελεύθερος, ξαφνικά τους φαινόταν πελώριος και τρομακτικός. Αργά-αργά, ο Τζός σηκώθηκε όρθιος, προσεκτικά ώστε να μην τους τρομάξει περισσότερο.

Γονατίζοντας μπροστά τους, ώστε να μπορούν να τον βλέπουν καλύτερα, έβγαλε την κούκλα της Σύνθιας από τη τσέπη του, «Σου έπεσε αυτό εκεί πίσω, γλυκιά μου.»

Βλέποντας την αγαπημένη της κούκλα, η Σύνθια, που ακόμη κρυβόταν πίσω από τη φούστα της αδελφής της, τελικά βρήκε το κουράγιο να βγει έξω. Πλησίασε επιφυλακτικά τον Τζός, ο οποίος της έδωσε τη κούκλα της και πήρε πίσω το όπλο του, το οποίο και έβαλε μέσα στη ζώνη του, μακριά από τα παιδιά. Από θαύμα δεν είχε εκπυρσοκροτήσει.

«Σύνθια, τι λέμε;» είπε η Τερέζα στην αδελφούλα της, η οποία, καταχαρούμενη, αγκάλιαζε την κούκλα της, έχοντας ήδη χάσει κάθε ενδιαφέρον για τον άνθρωπο και το όπλο του. Η μικρούλα ποντικίνα κοίταξε ντροπαλά τον Τζός.

«Ευχαριστώ, κ. Άνθρωπε.»

«Δεν κάνει τίποτα, γλυκιά μου,» της είπε χαμογελαστά ο Τζός, απλώνοντας το χέρι του να τη χαϊδέψει, αλλά η ποντικίνα γρήγορα αποτραβήχτηκε. Παρότι υπήρχε μια εμπιστοσύνη μεταξύ τους, τα παιδία δεν ήταν ακόμη έτοιμοι να δεχτούν αυτόν τον άνθρωπο ανάμεσα τους. Ίσως και να ήταν καλύτερα έτσι, γιατί, εκείνη τη στιγμή, ακούστηκε μια οικεία φωνή.

«…Κουνήσου πια, γέρο-ξεμωραμένε! Έχουν μείνει τα παιδιά μόνα τους με αυτόν τον αλήτη!» Ήταν η θεία Μυγαλή που επέστρεφε με τον εκκεντρικό γείτονα τους, τον κ. Πάππο. Ο Τζός γρήγορα άρπαξε τον εξοπλισμό του. Ήταν ώρα να πουν αντίο.

«Λοιπόν, εδώ σας αποχαιρετώ,» είπε στα παιδιά, «Σας ευχαριστώ που με βοηθήσατε. Ίσως κάποια μέρα να σας το ανταποδώσω…»

«Στάσου, δεν είναι ανάγκη να φύγεις,» είπε ο Μάρτιν, ο οποίος λυπόταν που έπρεπε να φύγει ο καινούργιος φίλος τους τόσο σύντομα, «Θα εξηγήσουμε στη μαμά μας. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα σε αφήσει να μείνεις μαζί μας…»

«Λυπάμαι παιδιά, αλλά είναι αδύνατον,» είπε ο Τζός, κουνώντας καταφατικά το κεφάλι του. Εάν έμενε εδώ, όχι μόνο θα κινδύνευε να τον πιάσουν οι αρουραίοι, αλλά μπορεί και να έβαζε σε μεγάλους μπελάδες αυτή την ωραία οικογένεια, εάν τον βοηθούσαν. Όσο πιο γρήγορα τον ξέχναγαν, τόσο το καλύτερο για όλους τους, «Να θυμάστε: εάν έρθει κανείς εδώ ρωτώντας για εμένα, δεν ξέρετε τίποτα. Καταλάβατε;» Νιώθοντας πεπεισμένος πως δεν θα τον πρόδιδαν, γύρισε να φύγει.

«Περίμενε,» φώναξε η Τερέζα, καθώς ο Τζός το έβαλε στα πόδια, «Πως σε λένε;»

«Τζός,» απάντησε εκείνος, χωρίς να σταματήσει. Πηδώντας από το φράκτη της φυτείας, εξαφανίστηκε μέσα στα δέντρα από όπου είχε έρθει. Τα παιδιά κοίταξαν ο ένας τον άλλο.

«Τι ήταν όλα αυτά;»

Όταν επέστρεψε η θεία Μυγαλή παρέα με τον γκρινιάρη κ. Πάππο, έγινε έξαλλη μόλις ανακάλυψε πως ο 'κλέφτης' είχε κάνει φτερά. Τα παιδιά, φυσικά, είχαν αρνηθεί οποιαδήποτε σχέση με τη δραπέτευση του Τζός, παρότι τη δυσπιστία της θείας τους. Ο κ. Πάππος, από την άλλη, νομίζοντας πως είχε πέσει θύμα φάρσας, τους έβαλε τις φωνές που τον είχαν φέρει ως εδώ για το τίποτα. Όταν η θεία Μυγαλή, έξαλλη, του είχε επισημάνει πως είχε δει και εκείνη αυτόν τον άνθρωπο, ο κ. Πάππος έχασε την υπομονή του και μαζί της, αποκαλώντας την μια παρανοϊκή παλιόγρια που του σπαταλούσε τον χρόνο του με ανοησίες.

Ο καβγάς μεταξύ των δύο ποντικιών τελικά έφτασε σε σημείο βρασμού και η θεία Μυγαλή, θηρίο ανήμερο, έδιωξε τον κοντοστούπη κ. Πάππο, κυνηγώντας τον από το αγρόκτημα με το μπαστούνι της. Τα παιδιά τους παρακολουθούσαν, ξεκαρδισμένοι στα γέλια.

Εκείνο το βράδυ, στο δείπνο, η κυρία Φρίσμπι δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει γιατί τα παιδιά της συνεχώς ψιθύριζαν το ένα στο άλλο με τόσο ενθουσιασμό. Η πολυλογού Σύνθια πήγε να της εξηγήσει πως εκείνη και τα αδέλφια της έκρυβαν ένα μεγάλο μυστικό, αλλά ο Μάρτιν, καθισμένος ακριβώς δίπλας της, της έκλεισε γρήγορα το στόμα, απειλώντας να την τρελάνει στο γαργαλητό εάν έλεγε τίποτα περισσότερο.

Νομίζοντας πως ήταν μόνο κάποιο παιχνίδι που έπαιζαν τα παιδιά της, η κυρία Φρίσμπι δεν έδωσε και πολύ σημασία. Πάντα λυπόταν που μεγάλωναν χωρίς τη συμπαράσταση ενός πατέρα, τον οποίο είχαν χάσει εδώ και χρόνια. Να τα βλέπει ευτυχισμένα, έστω και μέσα στους κόσμους της άπειρης φαντασίας τους, της έδινε κουράγιο να συνεχίσει. Το αληθινό της πρόβλημα αυτή τη στιγμή ήταν ο μικρότερος γιός της, ο Τίμοθι. Όλη μέρα ψηνόταν στο πυρετό και ακόμη δεν έλεγε να υποχωρήσει.

Η κυρία Φρίσμπι δεν κατάλαβε εκείνο το βράδυ ότι η ασθένεια του γιού της θα οδηγούσε σε μια αναπόφευκτη σειρά γεγονότων που θα άλλαζε την ζωή της οικογένειας της για πάντα…

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Συγγνώμη για την καθυστέρηση, αλλά οι ιστορίες επιστημονικής φαντασίας δεν είναι εύκολες. Όπως πάντα, καλό διάβασμα και παρακαλώ αφήστε και κανένα σχόλιο.


	6. Η Ασθένεια του Τίμοθι Φρίσμπι

**Τοποθεσία: Η Πράσινη Κοιλάδα, δυτικά από την Τριανταφυλλούπολη**

 **Ηλιακή Μέρα: 5**

Για τις επόμενες τρεις μέρες, ο Τζός απέφευγε να πλησιάζει στην αγροικία των ποντικιών, βγαίνοντας από το καταφύγιο του μόνο για προμήθειες. Φοβούμενος πως θα τον ανακάλυπταν, σταμάτησε να ανάβει φωτιές και ήταν πολύ πιο επιφυλακτικός κάθε φορά που έβγαινε από την κουφάλα του. Τώρα πια ζούσε μέσα στο φόβο, ανησυχώντας πως τα παιδιά θα τον πρόδιδαν στους αρουραίους. Εν στο μεταξύ, τα προβλήματα του πήγαιναν από το κακό στο χειρότερο.

Έως τώρα, οι προσπάθειες του να επικοινωνήσει πάλι με το μητρικό σκάφος είχαν βγει άκαρπες. Είχε δοκιμάσει να στήσει τον πομπό έκτακτης ανάγκης του μέσα στο δάσος, αλλά δεν έπιανε κανένα σήμα. Γιατί αργούσε το πλήρωμα του τόσο πολύ; Βρίσκονταν ακόμη σε τροχιά ή μήπως είχαν ήδη προσγειωθεί; Δυστυχώς, βρισκόταν μέσα σε ένα κρατήρα, το οποίο και αχρήστευε τις τηλεπικοινωνίες για μακρινές εμβέλειες. Για να μπορέσει να λάβει σήμα από τον φάρο αναγνώρισης του _Εβδά-Ένα_ , χρειαζόταν να βρίσκεται κάπου πιο ψηλά.

Το μόνο ιδανικό μέρος εδώ γύρω ήταν η κορυφή εκείνου του ψηλού βράχου στο κέντρο του κρατήρα, αλλά, με την αγροικία των ποντικιών να βρίσκεται ακριβώς στους πρόποδες του λόφου, δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να πλησιάσει ξανά, ούτε για αστείο. Εάν τον τσάκωνε πάλι εκείνη η μουρλή, η Θεία Μυγαλή, θα την είχε πολύ άσχημα.

Εν στο μεταξύ, το κρύο είχε αρχίσει να χειροτερεύει, καθώς πλησίαζε ο χειμώνας. Καθώς δεν τολμούσε να ανάψει φωτιά, ότι του έμενε για ζεστασιά το βράδυ ήταν η διαστημική στολή του. Η κατάσταση είχε γίνει σχεδόν αφόρητη και δεν μπορούσε να αντέξει έτσι για πολύ ακόμη. Μόλις άρχιζε ο χειμώνας, θα αναγκαζόταν να ανάβει φωτιές, αλλιώς θα πέθαινε από το παγετό. Και ακόμη τότε, η κουφάλα του δέντρου δεν θα αρκούσε, καθώς θα είχε να κάνει με τον μακρύτερο και πιο ψυχρό χειμώνα που είχε βιώσει ποτέ άνθρωπος.

Από την εκπαίδευση του σε διαδικασίες επιβίωσης, ο Τζός γνώριζε πως το μόνο μέρος για να βρει καταφύγιο από το κρύο ήταν στο υπέδαφος. Δυστυχώς, η τριγύρω περιοχή ήταν εντελώς επίπεδη, χωρίς λόφους ή βουνά, όπου θα μπορούσε να βρει σπηλιές και άλλα φυσικά καταφύγια. Ούτε και είχε τα κατάλληλα εργαλεία να χτίσει ένα.

Είχε οργώσει όλο το δάσος, ψάχνοντας για κάποιο μέρος που θα γινόταν καλό χειμερινό καταφύγιο, αλλά οι προσπάθειες του ήταν όλες μάταιες. Είχε σκεφτεί ακόμη και να επιστρέψει σε εκείνη τη φάρμα το βράδυ και να κλέψει κάποια από εκείνα τα σκεπάρνια που είχε δει να χρησιμοποιούν τα ποντίκια στο χωράφι τους. Με αυτά ίσως να μπορούσε να σκάψει ένα πρόχειρο καταφύγιο. Αλλά το ρίσκο να τον ανακαλύψουν ήταν πολύ μεγάλο ώστε να το ρισκάρει.

Επίσης, υπήρχε το πρόβλημα του φαγητού. Οι άγριοι καρποί του δάσους δεν θα του έφταναν για το χειμώνα, καθώς γρήγορα θα σάπιζαν. Οι προμήθειες έκτακτης ανάγκης του επίσης τελείωναν. Ακόμη και με μόνο ένα τρίτο της καθημερινής μερίδας, είχε φτάσει στο τελευταίο του σωληνάριο κρέμας πρωτεϊνών. Είχε σκεφτεί να κυνηγήσει ζώα για κρέας, αλλά γρήγορα κατάλαβε πως ήταν όλα είδη που έπεφταν σε χειμέρια νάρκη ή μετανάστευαν νότια το χειμώνα. Μόλις έφτανε το κρύο, δεν θα έμενε τίποτα. Η σκληρή πραγματικότητα ήταν ξεκάθαρη: εκτός και αν έβρισκε βοήθεια από κάπου ή τον έσωζε το πλήρωμα του, δεν είχε καμία πιθανότητα μακροχρόνιας επιβίωσης.

Ήταν αργά το απόγευμα της πέμπτης μέρας στην επιφάνεια του πλανήτη. Ο Τζός βρισκόταν σε μια κοντινή λιμνούλα, κάνοντας ένα μπάνιο. Βγάζοντας τα ρούχα του και με ένα σαπούνι στο χέρι, βούτηξε. Το νερό ήταν κρύο, αλλά καθαρό. Η χημική ανάλυση του νερού του Εβδά-Βήτα έδειχνε πως ήταν πλούσιο σε σίδηρο και θείο, σαν μεταλλικό νερό – μια πολύ καλύτερη επιλογή από τη βρώμικη υγρασία της ερήμου.

Το σαπούνι του ήταν ελάχιστο και ήθελε να το κάνει να κρατήσει όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο. Δεν μπορούσε να διαθέσει πολλές γήινες ανέσεις αυτή τη στιγμή. Ωστόσο, του Τζός πάντα του άρεσε η καλή υγιεινή και να είναι ευπαρουσίαστος. Τελειώνοντας με το μπάνιο του, πήρε ένα ξυράφι και, χρησιμοποιώντας την επιφάνεια της λίμνης σαν καθρέφτη, έκανε μια προσπάθεια να καθαρίσει το γένι που είχε αρχίσει να μεγαλώνει στο πρόσωπο του. Αλλά, χωρίς κρέμα ξυρίσματος, ήταν τόσο επώδυνο που σύντομα τα παράτησε, προτιμώντας να αφήσει τη φύση να πάρει το δρόμο της.

Είχε μόλις ξαναντυθεί, όταν ξαφνικά άκουσε μια κατατρομαγμένη κραυγή από κάπου κοντά – μια γυναικεία φωνή, που φώναζε για βοήθεια. Κάποιος κινδύνευε! Αρπάζοντας το όπλο του, έτρεξε προς τα όπου είχε ακουστεί η φωνή να ερευνήσει. Βγαίνοντας σε ένα ξέφωτο, αντίκρισε ένα θέαμα τόσο τρομακτικό που του πάγωσε το αίμα.

Έξω στο ξέφωτο, κάτω από ένα δέντρο, βρισκόταν ένα από εκείνα τα ανθρωπόμορφα ποντίκια, σε αυτή τη περίπτωση μια νεαρή ποντικίνα. Το πόδι της είχε πιαστεί σε μια σχισμή μεταξύ των ριζών του δέντρου, όπου και είχε παραπατήσει, παγιδεύοντας τη. Από πάνω της ήταν μια γιγαντιαία οχιά, πολύ μεγαλύτερη και από τα πιο πελώρια φίδια στη Γη, έτοιμη να της επιτεθεί. Το θηρίο είχε ορθάνοιχτό το γεμάτο με μεγάλα σαν μαχαίρια δόντια στόμα του, έτοιμο να καταβροχθίσει το ακινητοποιημένο θήραμα του.

Ο Τζός δεν έχασε δευτερόλεπτο. Τραβώντας το πιστόλι του, πυροβόλησε. Η ηλεκτρική σφαίρα βρήκε το στόχο της μέσα στο στόμα του φιδιού, ανοίγοντας μια καυτηριασμένη τρύπα στον ουρανίσκο, η οποία διαπέρασε μέχρι τη κορυφή του κεφαλιού του. Θανάσιμα τραυματισμένο, το τέρας ξέσπασε σε βίαια σπαρταρίσματα, σφυρίζοντας δυνατά. Η πελώρια ουρά του χτύπησε σαν ρόπαλο τον Τζός, ρίχνοντας τον καταγής, ώσπου, επιτέλους, σωριάστηκε άψυχο στο έδαφος.

Μουγγρίζοντας από το πόνο, ο Τζός σηκώθηκε, αναστενάζοντας με ανακούφιση βλέποντας αυτό το τέρας ψόφιο. Τα πλευρά του τον πονούσαν άσχημα, αλλά ευτυχώς, δεν είχε πάθει κανένα κάταγμα. Τότε θυμήθηκε την ποντικίνα. Το άμοιρο πλάσμα βρισκόταν ακόμη καταγής, σε κατάσταση σοκ, αλλά ακόμη ζωντανή. Κοιτάζοντας καλύτερα, ο Τζός την αναγνώρισε. Ήταν η κα Φρίσμπυ, η μητέρα των ποντικιών από τη φάρμα. Τι γύρευε εδώ έξω, ολομόναχη;

Για μια στιγμή, ο Τζός ήθελε να το βάλει στα πόδια. Η ποντικίνα ήταν ζωντανή και ασφαλής, και θα έπαιρνε το δρόμο της χωρίς να τον δει. Αλλά δεν μπορούσε να την αφήσει εκεί που ήταν, τόσο τρομαγμένη και αβοήθητη. Ξεχνώντας κάθε λογική περί της προσωπικής του ασφάλειας, έτρεξε να τη βοηθήσει. Ο μανδύας της είχε σχιστεί και είχε λιποθυμήσει, αλλά ευτυχώς δεν υπήρχε ίχνος από δάγκωμα, το οποίο θα ήταν αναμφίβολα μοιραίο.

 _Έχει τύχη βουνό η κοπελιά_ , σκέφτηκε ο Τζός. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, άνοιξαν τα μάτια της και τον είδε…

Η Ελίζαμπεθ Φρίσμπυ περπατούσε μόνη της, επιστρέφοντας από το σπίτι του κου Πάππου με φάρμακο για τον γιο της, τον Τίμοθι. Εδώ και τρείς μέρες, το παιδί της ψηνόταν στο κρεβάτι με πυρετό. Όλες οι προσπάθειες της να κατεβάσει αυτό το τρομερό πυρετό με ζεστές σούπες και τσάι από φλούδα ιτιάς είχαν βγει άκαρπες. Με την υγεία του γιού της να χειροτερεύει από στιγμή σε στιγμή, η απελπισμένη μητέρα είχε στραφεί στη τελευταία της ελπίδα: τον εκκεντρικό γείτονα της και τις περίεργες συνταγές του.

Ο κος Πάππος ήταν γκρινιάρης όπως πάντα που τον διέκοψαν, ακόμη έξαλλος για τον καβγά του με τη θεία Μυγαλή, αλλά τουλάχιστον δέχτηκε να τη βοηθήσει. Αφού του περιέγραψε τα συμπτώματα η κα Φρίσμπυ, κατέληξε στο συμπέρασμα πως ο Τίμοθι είχε πνευμονία και τις έδωσε ένα σακουλάκι με αντιπυρετικά άλατα που είχε μαζέψει από κάποια φυτά με φαρμακευτικές ιδιότητες – γνωστό στους ανθρώπους πίσω στη Γη ως κινίνη –, με οδηγίες να τα δίνει στο γιό της καθημερινά σε μικρές δόσεις. Επίσης, της τόνισε πως ο Τίμοθι έπρεπε οπωσδήποτε να παραμείνει στα ζεστά για τουλάχιστον τρεις εβδομάδες, αλλιώς η κατάσταση του θα χειροτέρευε.

Καταλαβαίνοντας πως η ζωή του γιού της βρισκόταν σε κίνδυνο, η κα Φρίσμπυ είχε ευχαριστήσει τον κ. Πάππο και έφυγε γρήγορα να γυρίσει σπίτι. Δυστυχώς, στη βιασύνη της, δεν πρόσεχε που πήγαινε και σύντομα βρέθηκε χαμένη μέσα στο δάσος. Εδώ έξω, κάθε λογικό ποντίκι ήξερε πως έπρεπε να έχει τα μάτια του δεκατέσσερα, καθώς παραμόνευαν διάφοροι κίνδυνοι. Αλλά η κα Φρίσμπυ, ανησυχώντας για το γιό της, δεν πρόσεχε αρκετά.

Συνέβη εντελώς ξαφνικά. Μια στιγμή, είχε σταματήσει λίγο να ξεκουραστεί, την άλλη βρέθηκε να την κυνηγάει εκείνη η οχιά. Τρέχοντας πανικόβλητη να σωθεί, με το πεινασμένο φίδι ξωπίσω της, δεν έφτασε πολύ μακριά. Παραπάτησε, σφηνώνοντας το πόδι της μεταξύ δυο ριζών. Παγιδευμένη, κοίταξε απελπισμένη την οχιά να ανοίγει το πελώριο στόμα της, έτοιμη να την καταβροχθίσει. Η φρικτή σκέψη πως τα παιδιά της τώρα θα μεγάλωναν ορφανά εξαιτίας της απερισκεψίας της να τη βασανίζει, η κα Φρίσμπυ έκλεισε σφικτά τα μάτια της, περιμένοντας το τέλος.

 _Λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ, Τζόναθαν. Εγκατέλειψα τα ίδια μας τα παιδιά…_

Αλλά ο φρικτός πόνος των δοντιών του φιδιού να βυθίζονται στο σώμα της δεν έφτασε ποτέ. Χωρίς να τολμάει να ανοίξει τα μάτια της, ξαφνικά, άκουσε έναν δυνατό θόρυβο, σαν κεραυνό, το φίδι να σφυρίζει από τον πόνο και μετά… ησυχία. Τι είχε συμβεί; Η κα Φρίσμπυ δεν μπορούσε να αντέξει άλλο αυτόν τον εφιάλτη και έχασε τις αισθήσεις της.

Δεν ήξερε πόση ώρα βρισκόταν καταγής εκεί, όταν ξαφνικά ξύπνησε νιώθοντας κάποιον να της χαϊδεύει απαλά το μέτωπο. Είχε πεθάνει; Αυτό ήταν το τέλος; Σιγά-σιγά, άνοιξε τα μάτια της, περιμένοντας να δει τον αγαπημένο της Τζόναθαν. Αυτό που είδε την έκανε να αναφωνήσει με έκπληξη.

Σκυμμένος από πάνω της ήταν το πιο αλλόκοτο πλάσμα που είχε αντικρίσει ποτέ στη ζωή της. Παρότι της έμοιαζε πολύ, με δύο χέρια και δύο πόδια, δεν ήταν ούτε ποντικός, ούτε αρουραίος. Δεν είχε καθόλου γούνα και φορούσε μια περίεργη ενδυμασία που θύμιζε πανοπλία, η οποία ήταν φυσικά η διαστημική στολή του Τζός. Μπορούσε να διακρίνει ένα ταμπελάκι στο θώρακα του που έγραφε με κεφαλαία το όνομα ΑΝΤΕΡΣΟΝ, καθώς και ένα περίεργο έμβλημα σε σχήμα κουκουβάγιας με τη λέξη _ΕΒΔΑ-Ι_ από κάτω, κανένα από τα οποία έβγαζαν νόημα.

Ο ξένος βρισκόταν γονατισμένος δίπλα της, με μια έκφραση ανησυχίας γραμμένη στο πρόσωπο του, βλέποντας την να ξυπνάει. Ποιος ήταν άραγε; Από πού είχε ξεφυτρώσει; Η κα Φρίσμπυ δεν ήταν ούτε δυνατή ούτε και ιδιαίτερα γενναία ποντικίνα και αυτός ο τύπος, σχεδόν διπλάσιος το μέγεθος της, φαινόταν δυνατός και τρομακτικός! Δεν μπορούσε να βγάλει άχνα ή να κουνηθεί ρούπι από την έκπληξη και το φόβο. Τουλάχιστον, ώσπου είδε τον ξένο να βγάζει ένα μαχαίρι.

«Όχι!»

Με το πόδι της ακόμη πιασμένο στη σχισμή και χωρίς να μπορεί να κάνει τίποτα να του ξεφύγει, η άμοιρη ποντικίνα κουλουριάστηκε πάλι, νομίζοντας πως θα την μαχαίρωνε, «Σε παρακαλώ, σκέψου τα παιδιά μου!» βόγκηξε, «Είμαι η μόνη που έχουν στο κόσμο…!» Αλλά, αντί να τη μαχαιρώσει, ο ξένος μίλησε με μια φιλική φωνή.

«Ήρεμα, κυρία μου. Δεν θέλω να σου κάνω κακό. Προσπαθώ να σε βοηθήσω…» Εκείνη τη στιγμή, η κα Φρίσμπι πρόσεξε το ψόφιο φίδι σωριασμένο στο έδαφος δίπλα τους. Αυτός ο μυστηριώδης άνθρωπος την είχε τραβήξει από το στόμα του Χάρου!

Ο Τζός πάγωσε καθώς η ποντικίνα που είχε μόλις σώσει γούρλωσε τα μάτια της βλέποντας τον. Αυτή τη φορά, η ζημιά είχε γίνει. Εκτός και αν την έπαιρνε αιχμάλωτη, για να μη μιλήσει, είχε επιτρέψει σε έναν από τους κατοίκους αυτού του πλανήτη να τον δουν. Εάν την άφηνε να φύγει, θα μπορούσε να τον προδώσει στους αρουραίους με τη πρώτη ευκαιρία.

Παρότι την αβεβαιότητα του για το πώς να το χειριστεί αυτό, δεν μπορούσε να μην θαυμάζει πόσο όμορφο πλάσμα ήταν. Το απαλό, καφετί σαν τη σοκολάτα τρίχωμα της ήταν καλά περιποιημένο και τα βαθιά, γαλάζια σαν ζαφείρια μάτια της, γουρλωμένα από το φόβο, κόντευαν να κάνουν τη καρδιά του Τζός να σπάσει.

Βλέποντας πως το πόδι της είχε πιαστεί, έβγαλε το σουγιά του να την ελευθερώσει. Αυτό κατατρόμαξε την ποντικίνα, η οποία προφανώς νόμιζε πως ήθελε να της κάνει κακό. Πανικόβλητη, άρχισε να φωνάζει, ικετεύοντας τον για οίκτο. Ο Τζός έπρεπε να βάλει τα δυνατά του για να την ηρεμήσει.

«Ήρεμα, κυρία μου! Δεν θέλω να σου κάνω κακό. Προσπαθώ να σε βοηθήσω.» Ο καλοσυνάτος τόνος της φωνής του την καθησύχασε κάπως, αλλά δεν έπαιρνε τα μάτια της από πάνω του, αβέβαιη εάν ήταν εχθρός ή φίλος.

Αφού ήταν σίγουρος πως δεν θα του αντιστεκόταν και ίσως να την τραυμάτιζε κατά λάθος, ο Τζός στρώθηκε στη δουλειά. Βάζοντας τη λεπίδα του σουγιά του μέσα στη σχισμή, με όλη του τη δύναμη, μπόρεσε και χώρισε αρκετά τις ρίζες, ώστε να μπορεί να ελευθερωθεί. «Ορίστε. Τελείωσε. Δεν ήταν και τόσο άσχημο, ε;» Τη στιγμή που είχε τραβήξει το πόδι της από τη παγίδα, νόμιζε πως θα το έβαζε στα πόδια, αλλά έμεινε εκεί που ήταν.

«Σε… σε ευχαριστώ πολύ, ξένε,» μουρμούρισε με ευγνωμοσύνη ο ποντικίνα, η οποία ακόμη κοιτούσε επίμονα τον Τζός, αλλά τουλάχιστον δεν έτρεμε πια από φόβο. «Μου έσωσες τη ζωή. Αλλά, τι… θέλω να πω, _ποιος_ είσαι;» ρώτησε, μπερδεύοντας τα λόγια της, μη θέλοντας να προσβάλει αυτόν το φιλικό ξένο που την είχε μόλις σώσει από φρικτό θάνατο.

«Σμηναγός Τζός Άντερσον, πιλότος του διαστημόπλοιου _Εβδά-Ένα_. Έρχομαι από το πλανήτη Γη,» της συστήθηκε ο Τζός με υπόκλιση, σαν σωστός τζέντλεμαν. Ένας Άγγλος σαν και εκείνον ποτέ δεν ξεχνούσε τους τρόπους του μπροστά τις κυρίες. Η κενή έκφραση της καινούργιας φίλης του έδειχνε πως δεν είχε ξανακούσει ποτέ για τη Γη.

«Λέγομαι Ελίζαμπεθ Φρίσμπι,» του συστήθηκε και εκείνη, δίνοντας του το χέρι της για χειραψία. Ο Τζός της φίλησε ευγενικά το χέρι και τη βοήθησε να σηκωθεί. Μάλλον το ρίσκο που έπαιρνε έρχοντας σε επαφή με τους κατοίκους αυτού του περίεργου, εξωγήινου κόσμου ίσως να μην ήταν τελικά τόσο μεγάλη κουταμάρα. Μετά από πέντε μέρες απομόνωσης, κόντευε να τρελαθεί από τη μοναξιά. Η καλοσυνάτη και πανέμορφη κα Φρίσμπι του είχε ανεβάσει το ηθικό. Τότε πρόσεξε πως η φίλη του δυσκολευόταν να σταθεί, κρατώντας τον αστράγαλο της που την πονούσε.

«Είσαι εντάξει; Πονάει;» τη ρώτησε, πιάνοντας τη προτού σκοντάψει, «Για στάσου, να ρίξω μια ματιά.»

Βοηθώντας τη να καθίσει σε ένα βράχο, ακούμπησε το πόδι της στα γόνατα του και έβγαλε το φορητό υπολογιστή της στολής του. Ενεργοποιώντας το ιατρικό σκάνερ, έκανε ακτινογραφία στον αστράγαλο της. Η ψηφιακή εικόνα υψηλής ανάλυσης στην οθόνη έδειχνε λίγο πρήξιμο, μάλλον από έναν ελαφρά σχισμένο μυ, αλλά ευτυχώς τίποτα με κόκκινο, που θα σήμαινε κάταγμα.

«Είσαι τυχερή, δεν φαίνεται να έσπασες τίποτα. Μόνο ένα μικρό στραμπούληγμα είναι,» την καθησύχασε, κάνοντας της μασάζ στο τραυματισμένο σημείο με τη δεξιότητα ενός επαγγελματία ιατρού. Βγάζοντας το κουτί Α' Βοηθειών από τη τσάντα του, βρήκε επιδέσμους και μια χημική παγοκύστη, που θα βοηθούσε να περάσει το πρήξιμο. Η κα Φρίσμπι ανατρίχιασε λίγο καθώς ο Τζός ακούμπησε τη παγοκύστη στον αστράγαλο της, αλλά ένιωσε ανακούφιση καθώς ο πόνος άρχισε να περνάει. «Μπορώ να μάθω, τι γύρευες εδώ έξω ολομόναχη;»

«Ο γιός μου, ο Τίμοθι είναι άρρωστος με πυρετό,» του εξήγησε, «Είχα πάει στον γείτονα μου, τον κ. Πάππο για λίγο φάρμακο… Ωχ, όχι!» αναφώνησε ξαφνικά, καθώς θυμήθηκε πως είχε χάσει το σακουλάκι με το φάρμακο όταν τη κυνηγούσε το φίδι. Όλος αυτός ο κόπος, που της είχε σχεδόν κοστίσει τη ζωή της, ήταν για το τίποτα. «Το φάρμακο του Τίμοθι! Το έχασα!» Ξέσπασε σε λυγμούς, νιώθοντας τρομερή απογοήτευση. Τι θα έκανε τώρα; Ο Τζός, που είχε μόλις τελειώσει να της επιδένει το πόδι, ένοιωθε τη καρδιά του έτοιμη να σπάσει βλέποντας αυτό το όμορφο πλάσμα τόσο δυστυχισμένο. Κάθισε δίπλα της και την πήρε απαλά στην αγκαλιά του για να την ηρεμήσει.

«Έλα τώρα, μην κλαίς,» την καθησύχασε, «Όλα θα πάνε καλά.» Η κα Φρίσμπι μπόρεσε να συγκρατήσει τα δάκρυα της, αλλά δεν γινόταν να μην ανησυχεί του θανατά για την υγεία του γιού της. Κοίταξε απελπισμένη τον Τζός.

«Τι θα κάνω τώρα; Ο κος Πάππος είπε πως φεύγει απόψε για μια επείγουσα δουλειά στη Τριανταφυλλούπολη και δεν θα γυρίσει μέχρι την επόμενη εβδομάδα. Ο Τίμοθι δεν μπορεί να αντέξει ως τότε χωρίς φάρμακο…!» Αλλά ο Τζός, που ήξερε να παραμένει ψύχραιμος σε δύσκολες καταστάσεις και να σκεφτεί, τη καθησύχασε. Ως στρατιώτης με κώδικα τιμής, ήταν αποφασισμένης να βοηθήσει τη φίλη του με όποιον τρόπο μπορούσε.

«Μην φοβάσαι, κάτι θα σκεφτώ,» της είπε, «Λοιπόν, τι είδους ασθένεια είναι; Αυτός ο… κ. Πάππος είπε τίποτα; Καμία διάγνωση, ίσως; Έλα, σκέψου!» Η κα Φρίσμπι προσπάθησε με δυσκολία να θυμηθεί τα αλαμπουρνέζικα του γέρο-βοτανολόγου, γνωρίζοντας πως η ζωή του γιού της εξαρτιόταν από αυτές τις πληροφορίες.

«Ο κ. Πάππος το αποκάλεσε… πνευμονία, νομίζω,» είπε, προφέροντας με δυσκολία τη λέξη, «Είπε πως μπορεί να αποδειχθεί μοιραία χωρίς φάρμακο. Ωχ, το άμοιρο το παιδί μου…!» Αλλά, προς μεγάλη της τύχη, ο Τζός είχε μια εναλλακτική λύση: τις αμπούλες πενικιλίνης έκτακτης ανάγκης μέσα στο κίτ του. Αν και ήταν μόνο για γενική χρήση, ήταν καλύτερο από οποιοδήποτε βοτανικό ιατρικό της συμφοράς που υπήρχε εδώ γύρω. Φυσικά, δεν είχε τρόπο να γνωρίζει εάν το φάρμακο θα είχε τίποτα παρενέργειες, αφού δεν είχε δοκιμαστεί ποτέ σε αυτά τα γιγαντιαία ποντίκια. Μακάρι να ήταν εδώ ο Γκόρντον, σκέφτηκε, καθώς θυμήθηκε το φίλο του, τον Δρ Βονιφάτιο. Η μεγαλοφυΐα στη διαστημική ιατρική θα μπορούσε να τον συμβουλεύσει και με κλειστά τα μάτια.

«Εντάξει, δεν έχουμε χρόνο για χάσιμο,» της είπε, έχοντας ξαφνικά βρεθεί αντιμέτωπος με ένα νέο δίλημμα. Ο Τίμοθι χρειαζόταν αυτή τη πενικιλίνη χωρίς καθυστέρηση και καθώς η κα Φρίσμπι δεν ήξερε πώς να του τη χορηγήσει η ίδια, θα έπρεπε να πάει πίσω μαζί της στη φάρμα. Τολμούσε να ξαναπάει εκεί πέρα; Φτηνά την είχε γλιτώσει τη τελευταία φορά. Αλλά, ξέροντας πως υπήρχε ένα ετοιμοθάνατο παιδί και πως αυτός ήταν η μόνη του ελπίδα, δεν μπορούσε να του γυρίσει την πλάτη σαν δειλός. Θα έπρεπε να το διακινδυνεύσει και να ελπίσει πως η κα Φρίσμπι θα τον προστάτευε σε περίπτωση που έβγαινε η κατάσταση εκτός ελέγχου.

«Θα έρθω πίσω μαζί σου, να δω τι μπορώ να κάνω για το γιό σου,» είπε τελικά στη φίλη του, «Είμαι σίγουρος πως μπορεί να κάνω κάτι για να τον βοηθήσω.» Κατά βάθος, ένοιωθε σαν ηλίθιος που έκανε μια τόσο μεγάλη ανοησία. Για πιο λόγο ρίσκαρε τη ζωή του για μια ποντικίνα που δεν γνώριζε καν, ενώ θα έπρεπε να κρύβεται, περιμένοντας για αποστολή διάσωσης να τον μαζέψει; Η καταραμένη ιπποσύνη σου θα είναι η καταστροφή σου κάποια μέρα, Τζόσουα, ρε βλάκα, σκέφτηκε. Η κα Φρίσμπι, αντιθέτως, ήταν καταχαρούμενη.

«Θα βοηθήσεις τον Τίμοθι μου; Ω, σε ευχαριστώ! Σε ευχαριστώ τόσο πολύ!» είπε, κλαίγοντας από συγκίνηση. Αγκάλιασε σφικτά τον Τζός, ο οποίος δεν μπορούσε να συγκρατήσει μια δυνατή κραυγή πόνου. Η κα Φρίσμπι του είχε πιέσει κατά λάθος τα τραυματισμένα πλευρά του. Ακούγοντας τη κραυγή του, η ποντικίνα τον κοίταξε με ανησυχία.

«Είσαι καλά; Τραυματίστηκες;»

«Δεν είναι τίποτα. Το παλιόφιδο μου 'δωσε μια καλή με την ουρά του,» μουρμούρισε ο Τζός, πιάνοντας τα πονεμένα πλευρά του. Παρότι δεν είχε σπάσει τίποτα, θα βοηθούσε εάν είχε μια δεύτερη παγοκύστη, αλλά δεν υπήρχε άλλη, «Λίγο πρήξιμο είναι μόνο…» Η κα Φρίσμπι του πήρε το χέρι.

«Έλα μαζί μου. Μόλις φτάσουμε σπίτι μου, θα σου βρω κάτι.» Τότε θυμήθηκε πως η ίδια δεν μπορούσε καν να περπατήσει μέχρι το σπίτι της, εξαιτίας του τραυματισμένου αστραγάλου της. Η φάρμα ήταν κάνα-δυο χιλιόμετρα δρόμος και σκοτείνιαζε. Σύντομα το δάσος θα ήταν γεμάτο με περισσότερα αρπακτικά. Ένιωθε εντελώς αβοήθητη και φοβισμένη.

«Λυπάμαι, δεν νομίζω να μπορώ να προχωρήσω σε αυτό το χάλι…»

«Κανένα πρόβλημα. Επέτρεψε μου,» της χαμογέλασε ο Τζός και, χωρίς να διστάσει, την σήκωσε στα χέρια του. Αν και τον πονούσαν σαν το διάολο τα πλευρά του, η ζεστασιά από το σώμα αυτής της όμορφης κοπέλας, ή πιο συγκεκριμένα ποντικίνας, του έδινε δύναμη. Θα την κουβαλούσε μέχρι το σπίτι της. Η κα Φρίσμπι, ξαφνισμένη από την ευγενική πράξη του Τζός, του χαμογέλασε με ευγνωμοσύνη.

«Είσαι πραγματικός τζέντλεμαν, Σμηναγέ Άντερσον,» του είπε, δίνοντας του ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο. Όποιος και αν ήταν αυτός ο μυστηριώδης ξένος, της άρεσε πάρα πολύ σαν προσωπικότητα. Ο Τζός κοκκίνισε.

«Κάνω απλώς το καθήκον μου, όπως κάθε αξιοπρεπής Βρετανός αξιωματικός,» της είπε, «Και, σε παρακαλώ, μπορείς να με λες Τζός. Μόνο ο σνομπ διοικητής μου με φωνάζει με το βαθμό μου.» Κουβαλώντας την κα Φρίσμπι στην αγκαλιά του, ξεκίνησε με προορισμό τη φάρμα των ποντικιών, ελπίζοντας να τους έβρισκε πιο φιλοξενούμενους αυτή τη φορά…

Εν στο μεταξύ, το σπίτι της οικογένειας Φρίσμπι βούιζε κυριολεκτικά με ανησυχία. Η Τερέζα, ο Μάρτιν και η Σύνθια βρίσκονταν υπό την επιτήρηση της Θείας Μυγαλής, όπου και τους είχε αφήσει η μητέρα τους πριν από αρκετές ώρες. Στο υπνοδωμάτιο των παιδιών, ο αδελφός τους, ο Τίμοθι βρισκόταν στο κρεβάτι, ψημένος στο πυρετό και οι τελευταίες του δυνάμεις να τον εγκαταλείπουν.

Η Τερέζα καθόταν μπροστά στο τζάκι με τη Σύνθια και τη Θεία Μυγαλή, ενώ ο Μάρτιν, όλο ανυπόμονος, πήγαινε πέρα-δώθε, γκρινιάζοντας που δεν τον είχε αφήσει η μητέρα τους να πάει μαζί της, δήθεν να τη προστατεύει. Αυτός και η Σύνθια, που τους ενοχλούσε όλους δίχως τέλος, λέγοντας πως ήθελε να παίξει, κόντευαν να σπάσουν τα νεύρα της φουκαριάρας της Θείας Μυγαλής. Ειδικά, ο Μάρτιν και η θεία Μυγαλή κλειδωμένοι στο ίδιο δωμάτιο για πολύ ώρα πάντα οδηγούσε σε καυγά.

Η Τερέζα καθόταν σιωπηλή, ανησυχώντας για τη μητέρα της. Γιατί αργούσε τόσο πολύ; Ο κ. Πάππος ποτέ δεν κρατούσε πολύ ώρα τους επισκέπτες του. Κάθε τόσο, το μυαλό της γύρναγε πίσω σε εκείνον τον μυστηριώδη άνθρωπο που είχαν βρει πριν λίγες μέρες. Μήπως εκείνος ο ξένος, που κυκλοφορούσε κάπου εκεί έξω, ήταν ο λόγος που ή μητέρα τους είχε αργήσει; Μήπως της είχε κάνει τίποτα; Μετανιώνοντας που δεν είχαν ακούσει την θεία τους και τον είχαν ελευθερώσει, η Τερέζα συγκρατήθηκε, καθησυχάζοντας τον εαυτό της πως όλα θα πήγαιναν καλά.

Έξω, στο κήπο, ο Τζός και η κα Φρίσμπι είχαν μόλις φτάσει. Ο Τζός κουβάλησε τη φίλη του στο κατώφλι της πόρτας, όπου επιτέλους την κατέβασε. Η πόρτα δεν έλεγε και πολλά – μια απλή κατασκευή από κορμούς δεμένους με σχοινί, χωρίς κλειδαριά ή πόμολο. Μέσα, ακούγονταν η θυμωμένη φωνή της θείας Μυγαλής, πού μάλωνε τα παιδιά.

«…Ουδείς πιο αχάριστος από του ευεργετημένου, όπως και πάντα λέω, και αυτό συμπεριλαμβάνει τα αγενέστατα, θρασύτητα παλιόπαιδα! Καλό σας απόγευμα!» Άκουσαν βήματα να ανεβαίνουν προς την πόρτα, μια στριγκλιά και κάτι βαρύ να παίρνει κατρακύλα τις σκάλες σαν μια γιγαντιαία μπάλα. Τα γέλια των παιδιών ακούστηκαν μέχρι την πόρτα.

«Αυτή είναι η Θεία Μυγαλή,» είπε η κα Φρίσμπι, ανοίγοντας την πόρτα και οδηγώντας τον Τζός μέσα, «Με μεγάλωσε όταν πέθαναν οι γονείς μου όταν ήμουν παιδί. Τώρα προσέχει τα παιδιά μου όποτε λείπω.»

Το εσωτερικό του σπιτιού άφησε τον Τζός, που περίμενε μια απλή ποντικότρυπα, κατάπληκτο. Με πέτρες και δοκάρια να στηρίζουν τους χωματένιους τοίχους και την οροφή, και με δύο μικρά, χωρίς τζάμια παράθυρα για εξαερισμό, το σπίτι της οικογένειας Φρίσμπι έμοιαζε με ένα πολυτελέστατο υπόγειο καταφύγιο. Χτισμένο στο υπέδαφος, σε μια τεχνητή σπηλιά κάτω από ένα πελώριο βράχο, είχε μια θερμή, χωριάτικη ατμόσφαιρα.

Με ένα πελώριο πέτρινο τζάκι για θέρμανση και μαγείρεμα, το δωμάτιο ήταν επιπλωμένο με ένα πελώριο ξύλινο τραπέζι, λίγα ξύλινα σκαμνιά και ένα σκρίνιο με πήλινα πιάτα και μαγειρικά σκεύη. Το χωματένιο πάτωμα ήταν στρωμένο με χαλιά από γούνες γιγαντιαίων κουνελιών για προστασία από το κρύο και την υγρασία. Μια σκάλα με στενά σκαλοπάτια, χτισμένη πάνω σε μια ρίζα που προεξείχε από την είσοδο, οδηγούσε κάτω στη κουζίνα.

Τώρα πια ο Τζός μπορούσε να καταλάβει πως οι κάτοικοι αυτού του πλανήτη άντεχαν το παγετό του ηλιακού χειμώνα. Τα υπόγεια σπίτια τους, κτισμένα βαθιά κάτω στο υπέδαφος, ήταν καλά προστατευμένα από το αφόρητο κρύο στην επιφάνεια.

Η θεία Μυγαλή βρισκόταν πεσμένη στο πάτο της σκάλας, μπλεγμένη μέσα στο πελώριο σάλι της. Τα παιδιά της κας Φρίσμι προσπαθούσαν να συγκρατήσουν τα γέλια τους, με εξαίρεση τον Μάρτιν, ο οποίος κόντευε να σκάσει με τη φάρσα του. Αυτός ήταν που είχε κάνει τρικλοποδιά στη θεία του, ως εκδίκηση που τον είχε μαλώσει νωρίτερα. Ο Τζός έπρεπε και αυτός να συγκρατήσει τα γέλια του, βλέποντας αυτή τη οξύθυμη γριά που τον είχε δέσει σαν αρνί να κοντεύει να τρελαθεί από τα αθώα παιχνίδια των παιδιών. Η κα Φρίσμπι όμως δεν το έβρισκε καθόλου αστείο.

«Σταμάτα, Μάρτιν!» μάλωσε το γιο της, βλέποντας τον να κοροϊδεύει τη θεία του, «Μα τι συμβαίνει εδώ πέρα, Θεία Μυγαλή;» Η θεία Μυγαλή, θηρίο ανήμερο, σηκώθηκε.

«Επιτέλους, ανιψιά, γύρισες!» φώναξε έξαλλη, «Έχει εξαντληθεί η υπομονή μου με αυτό το παλιόπαιδο, τον γιο σου… Αυτός!» Έπεσε απόλυτη σιωπή, καθώς οι πάντες γύρισαν να κοιτάξουν κατάπληκτοι τον Τζός, καθώς ακολούθησε τη κα Φρίσμπι μέσα στο σπίτι. Η θεία Μυγαλή συνήλθε πρώτη. Αρπάζοντας τη μαγκούρα της, ήρθε καταπάνω αυτού του ανεπιθύμητου επισκέπτη, τα μάτια της σχιστά από θυμό.

«Πάλι εσύ! Πάρε τα χέρια σου από την ανιψιά μου αμέσως! Πως τολμάς να εμφανίζεσαι εδώ πέρα, αλήτη! Έξω από δω! Δρόμο, είπα!» Μουγγρίζοντας σαν μανιασμένη, σήκωσε τη μαγκούρα της να βαρέσει τον Τζός, αλλά η κα Φρίσμπι επενέβη.

«Σταμάτα, θεία, σε παρακαλώ! Δεν είναι επικίνδυνος! Μου έσωσε τη ζωή στο δάσος. Τον έφερα να βοηθήσει τον Τίμοθι…» Η Θεία Μυγαλή κοίταξε έξαλλη την ανιψιά της.

«Έφερες αυτόν τον αλλόκοτο εδώ; Τρελάθηκες; Αφού ξέρεις πως δεν κάνει να εμπιστεύεσαι τους ξένους! Ότι ψέματα και αν σου είπε να σε καλοπιάσει, θα σε εκμεταλλευτεί με τη πρώτη ευκαιρία…»

«Με συγχωρείτε, κυρία μου,» τη διέκοψε ψυχρά ο Τζός, «Αλλά εγώ δεν είμαι αυτός με την αντικοινωνική συμπεριφορά, όπως να χτυπάω κόσμο στο κεφάλι με σκεπάρνια και μετά να τους δένω σα ζώα!» Η κα Φρίσμπι κοίταξε απογοητευμένη τη θεία Μυγαλή, ακούγοντας πως είχε φερθεί στον Τζός. Ακόμη και τα παιδιά έφερναν αντιρρήσεις, με τον Μάρτιν, πρώτο και καλύτερο, να την αποκαλεί αγροίκα.

Καταλαβαίνοντας πως δεν θα έβρισκε υποστήριξη από κανέναν, η θεία Μυγαλή τελικά υποχώρησε.

«Πολύ καλά. Δεν είμαι επικεφαλής αυτού του σπιτικού, οπότε δεν αποφασίζω σε ποιους επισκέπτες ανοίγεις την πόρτα σου. Ελπίζω μόνο να ξέρεις τι κάνεις, για το καλό των παιδιών σου – όσο κακομαθημένα τέρατα και αν είναι,» πρόσθεσε, κοιτάζοντας τον Μάρτιν, ο οποίος της έβγαλε τη γλώσσα.

«Όσο για σένα, μασκαρά,» συνέχισε η θεία Μυγαλή, γυρνώντας στον Τζός και ακουμπώντας την άκρη της μαγκούρας της απειλητικά στο στήθος του σαν σπαθί, «Η ανιψιά μου μπορεί να είναι νεαρή και αφελής, αλλά εγώ δεν είμαι! Θα σε προσέχω πολύ στενά και αν μάθω πως σκοπεύεις να προκαλέσεις το παραμικρό πρόβλημα για αυτήν ή την οικογένεια της, θα ευχηθείς να μην είχες γεννηθεί! Σας αποχαιρετώ!»

Χωρίς δεύτερη κουβέντα, γύρισε και έφυγε, μουρμουρίζοντας για κακομαθημένα παιδιά και εύπιστες νεαρές ποντικίνες. Η κα Φρίσμπι κοίταξε θυμωμένη τα παιδιά της, απογοητευμένη με τη συμπεριφορά τους. Δεν ήταν καθόλου ευχαριστημένη.

«Το παρακάνατε, παιδιά!» τα μάλωσε, «Η Θεία Μυγαλή σκοτώνεται για να σας φροντίσει και είναι ντροπή να της το ανταποδίδετε έτσι! Ειδικά εσύ και οι φάρσες σου, Μάρτιν!» Ο Μάρτιν χαμήλωσε απολογητικά το κεφάλι του. Δίπλα του, η Τερέζα τον κοίταζε με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια, λέγοντας του πως πήγαινε γυρεύοντας.

«Συγνώμη, μαμά…»

Η έντονη ατμόσφαιρα ωστόσο δεν κράτησε για πολύ, καθώς η κα Φρίσμπι σύστησε τον Τζός στα παιδιά της (έμεινε κατάπληκτη ακούγοντας πως ήδη γνωρίζονταν), εξηγώντας τους πως είχαν γνωριστεί. Τα παιδιά αναφώνησαν με τρόμο, ακούγοντας για την επίθεση του φιδιού και πως ο Τζός είχε σώσει τη μητέρα τους από βέβαιο θάνατο. Ο Μάρτιν είχε μείνει εντυπωσιασμένος.

«Σκότωσες ένα ολόκληρο φίδι με _κεραυνό_ ;» αναφώνησε, «Αμάν, μακάρι να ήμουν εκεί να δω την έκφραση στο πρόσωπο εκείνου του χαζού, γλοιώδους ερπετού όταν τον έριξες τέζα…!» Γελώντας, ο Τζός άρπαξε τον πιτσιρικά ποντικό στην αγκαλιά του, χαϊδεύοντας τα μαλλιά του. Οι αδελφές του κοίταζαν, χασκογελώντας. Είχε αρχίσει να τους αρέσει πολύ ο περίεργος επισκέπτης τους. Αλλά αυτή δεν ήταν η κατάλληλη στιγμή για παιχνίδια γιατί ο αδελφός τους χρειαζόταν βοήθεια.

Η κα Φρίσμπι οδήγησε τον Τζός πίσω από μια κουρτίνα στο διπλανό δωμάτιο, όπου ήταν το υπνοδωμάτιο των παιδιών. Τα μόνα έπιπλα ήταν τέσσερα σκαλιστά κρεβάτια με κουβέρτες από γούνες κουνελιών και λίγα ράφια με πρόχειρα, αυτοσχέδια παιχνίδια. Η οικογένεια της κας Φρίσμπι σίγουρα δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερη εύπορη. Και σε ένα από τα κρεβάτια, σε κρίσιμη κατάσταση, βρισκόταν ο μικρούλης Τίμοθι Φρίσμπι.

Η κα Φρίσμπι γονάτισε δίπλα στο κρεβάτι του άρρωστου γιού της. Το αγόρι ψηνόταν στο πυρετό και έτρεμε ολόκληρος μέσα στον ύπνο του, η αρρώστια του όλο και να χειροτερεύει. Η μητέρα του, του χάιδεψε τρυφερά τα μαλλιά.

«Τίμμυ, ξύπνα, χρυσό μου. Σου έφερα κάποιον να σε βοηθήσει. Σε παρακαλώ, ξύπνα.»

Τα κόκκινα από τον πυρετό μάτια του αγοριού άνοιξαν λίγο, αλλά δεν είχε αρκετή δύναμη να χαιρετήσει τη μητέρα του, παρά μόνο να της χαμογελάσει, δείχνοντας πως την αναγνώριζε. Ο Τζός πήρε το χέρι του παιδιού και ένοιωσε το σφυγμό του. Ήταν γρήγορος σαν ατμομηχανή και το μέτωπο του έκαιγε σαν βραστήρας από τον πυρετό.

Έβγαλε το φορητό υπολογιστή του και ενεργοποίησε το ιατρικό σκάνερ. Η ακτινογραφία έδειξε σοβαρή φλεγμονή στα πνευμόνια, καθώς και άλλες κρίσιμες ζωτικές ενδείξεις. Κάνοντας αυτόματη διάγνωση, ο υπολογιστής επιβεβαίωσε τη σοβαρότητα της κατάστασης:

 **ΙΑΤΡΙΚΗ ΑΝΑΛΥΣΗ:**

ΦΛΕΓΜΟΝΗ ΣΥΣΧΕΤΙΖΟΜΕΝΗ ΜΕ ΒΑΚΤΗΡΙΑΚΗ ΜΟΛΥΝΣΗ ΑΝΙΧΝΕΥΤΙΚΕ ΣΤΟ ΑΝΑΠΝΕΥΣΤΙΚΟ ΣΥΣΤΗΜΑ

ΘΕΡΜΙΚΡΑΣΙΑ ΣΩΜΑΤΟΣ: 43 ΒΑΘΜΟΙ ΚΕΛΣΙΟΥ

ΣΦΥΓΜΟΣ: 165 ΚΤΥΠΟΙ/ΛΕΠΤΟ

ΑΝΑΠΝΟΗ: ΚΡΙΣΙΜΗ

ΑΜΕΣΗ ΧΟΡΗΓΗΣΗ ΙΑΤΡΙΚΗΣ ΣΥΝΤΑΓΗΣ ΣΥΝΙΣΤΑΤΑΙ

Ακουμπώντας τον εξοπλισμό του στο κρεβάτι, ο Τζός έβγαλε το κουτί Α' Βοηθειών. Μέσα, βρήκε τις τρεις αμπούλες πενικιλίνης που είχε. Βγάζοντας ένα πιστόλι-σύριγγα και υποδερμική βελόνα, γύρισε στη κα Φρίσμπι.

«Όσο ετοιμάζω αυτό, εσείς να φέρετε λίγο κρύο νερό και πετσέτες. Θα βοηθήσει να του χαμηλώσει το πυρετό. Θα πρέπει επίσης να του δίνουμε υγρά κάθε λίγες ώρες, αλλιώς θα πάθει αφυδάτωση.»

Χωρίς να αμφισβητήσουν τις οδηγίες του, η κα Φρίσμπι και η Τερέζα έτρεξαν πίσω στη κουζίνα να φέρουν το νερό. Τα υπόλοιπα παιδιά συνέχισαν να κοιτάζουν τρομαγμένα τον άρρωστο αδελφό τους. Ο Τζός τα λυπήθηκε. Κάποιος άρρωστος με πνευμονία δεν ήταν καθόλου ευχάριστο θέαμα για παιδιά.

«Θα πεθάνει ο Τίμμυ;» ψέλλισε η Σύνθια, έτοιμη να βάλει τα κλάματα.

«Όχι, χρυσό μου. Απλώς είναι πολύ άρρωστος,» είπε η μητέρα της, μπαίνοντας με μια λεκάνη κρύο νερό. Η Τερέζα ακολουθούσε από πίσω, φέρνοντας τις πετσέτες.

«Ο αδελφούλης σου έχει πάθει πνευμονία, γλυκιά μου,» της εξήγησε ο Τζός, προσπαθώντας να την καθησυχάσει, «Αλλά μην ανησυχείς. Εγώ θα τον κάνω περδίκι!» Εκείνη τη στιγμή, όλοι τους ξαφνιάστηκαν, ακούγοντας τη φωνή του Τίμοθι.

«Μπαμπά, εσύ είσαι…;» Προς μεγάλη έκπληξη των πάντων, η ερώτηση απευθυνόταν στον Τζός. Τα κατακόκκινα από τον πυρετό μάτια του αγοριού, με το ζόρι ανοιχτά, τον κοίταζαν με περιέργεια. Τα αδέλφια του έπαθαν σύγχυση.

«Μα φυσικά και δεν είναι ο μπαμπάς, Τίμμυ, ρε μπουμπουνοκέφαλε!» αναφώνησε ο Μάρτιν, «Ο μπαμπάς έχει πεθάνει από καιρό…!» Η Τερέζα τον χαστούκισε θυμωμένη στο σβέρκο, λέγοντας του να πάψει. Ο Τζός, που καταλάβαινε ότι το παιδί είχε παραισθήσεις από το πυρετό, παρέμεινε συγκεντρωμένος στη δουλειά του. Ακολουθώντας τις οδηγίες του, η κα Φρίσμπι ακούμπησε τις υγρές πετσέτες στο μέτωπο του Τίμοθι, ανακουφίζοντας κάπως τον πυρετό του. Το αγόρι συνέχισε να κοιτάζει επίμονα τον Τζός.

«Ποιος… ποιος είσαι εσύ…;» Η μητέρα του έσκυψε και τον φίλησε τρυφερά στο μάγουλο.

«Κάποιος που θα σε βοηθήσει να γίνεις καλά, Τίμμυ. Εσύ προσπάθησε να κοιμηθείς, χρυσό μου.»

Ο Τζός ήταν έτοιμος. Βγάζοντας το φάρμακο από την αμπούλα και μέσα στη σύριγγα, ετοιμάστηκε να κάνει ένεση στον Τίμοθι. Η κα Φρίσμπι ανατρίχιασε, βλέποντας αυτή τη μεγάλη, γυαλιστερή βελόνα, με την οποία ο Τζός ετοιμαζόταν να καρφώσει το γιο της.

«Είναι… είναι απαραίτητο αυτό;»

Το φάρμακο πρέπει να περάσει μέσα στο αίμα του για να δράσει. Μην ανησυχείτε, δεν θα τον πονέσει.» Τα ελάχιστα γιατρικά που ήξερε η κα Φρίσμπι ήταν κυρίως ζεστά με βότανα. Κανένας από το είδος της δεν ήξερε το παραμικρό για ενέσεις και ορούς. Τουλάχιστον όμως, δεν έφερε καμία αντίρρηση και βοήθησε να γυρίσουν τον Τίμοθι, για να μπορέσει ο Τζός να του κάνει την ένεση.

Δίνοντας του παιδιού και λίγο νερό με αναβράουσα ασπιρίνη, δεν έμενε να κάνουν τίποτα άλλο περά από το να περιμένουν, ελπίζοντας πως το περίεργο φάρμακο του Τζός θα είχε αποτέλεσμα. Ψιθυρίζοντας στα παιδιά της να παραμείνουν σιωπηλοί για να μην ενοχλήσουν τον αδελφό τους, ο οποίος χρειαζόταν πολύ ξεκούραση, τους είπε να πάνε για ύπνο. Ήταν το τέλος μιας μεγάλης και δύσκολης μέρας για όλη την οικογένεια.

Ο Τζός περίμενε στη κουζίνα όσο η κα Φρίσμπι έβαζε για ύπνο τα παιδιά της, λέγοντας τους το αγαπημένο τους τραγουδάκι. Πόσο θαύμαζε τον δεσμό μεταξύ των μελών αυτής της αγαπημένης οικογένειας, ζηλεύοντας την ευτυχία τους. Αυτός ούτε που θυμόταν την αγάπη της μητέρας του, αφού είχε πεθάνει από καρκίνο όταν ήταν στην ηλικία του Τίμοθι και δεν είχε γνωρίσει ποτέ τον πατέρα του, αφού είχε εγκαταλείψει την οικογένεια όταν ήταν ακόμη μωρό. Ο θείος και η θεία του τον είχαν μεγαλώσει με αυστηρή πειθαρχία, χειρότερη και από της θείας Μυγαλής. Παρότι φυσικά δεν τον κακοποιούσαν, ποτέ δεν βίωσε στα χέρια τους τη τρυφερή αγάπη μιας μητέρας όπως η κα Φρίσμπι.

Εδώ που τα λέμε, είναι γεννημένη για το ρόλο της μητέρας, είπε από μέσα του, καθώς η κα Φρίσμπι έσβησε το λυχνάρι μέσα στο υπνοδωμάτιο και επέστρεψε στη κουζίνα.

«Κοιμήθηκαν, επιτέλους,» είπε με ανακούφιση, «Συνέχεια με ρωτούσαν για σένα. Νομίζω σε αγάπησαν.»

«Χαίρομαι που το ακούω,» είπε ο Τζός, νιώθοντας συγκινημένος. Πρόσεξε πως η φίλη του ακόμη κούτσαινε εξαιτίας του τραυματισμένου ποδιού του, «Πως είναι ο αστράγαλος σου;»

«Νιώθω ήδη πολύ καλύτερα, σε ευχαριστώ,» είπε η κα Φρίσμπι, βγάζοντας από το ντουλάπι ένα μπουκάλι με κάτι που θύμιζε σπιτικό κρασί και δύο ποτήρια, τα οποία και γέμισε. Οδήγησε τον Τζός μπροστά στο τζάκι και οι δυο τους βολευτήκαν στα χοντρά χαλιά μπροστά στη φωτιά. Του έδωσε ένα ποτήρι.

«Ευχαριστώ,» την ευχαρίστησε, πίνοντας μια γουλιά. Δεν είχε ξαναδοκιμάσει κρασί σαν και αυτό, αλλά το βρήκε ευχάριστο, «Με συγχωρείς που ήρθα τόσο απρόσμενα. Καταλαβαίνω πως πρέπει να σου είναι δύσκολο να έχεις επισκέπτες τώρα…»

«Όποιος βοηθάει το άρρωστο παιδί μου είναι πάντα ευπρόσδεκτος μέσα στο σπίτι μου,» είπε η κα Φρίσμπι, «Σε παρακαλώ, μην σου δίνει καμία άσχημη εντύπωση η Θεία Μυγαλή. Είναι μερικές φορές λίγο εκκεντρική, αλλά είναι κατά βάθος πολύ καλή.»

«Δεν πειράζει, δεν έγινε τίποτα,» τη καθησύχασε ο Τζός, κοιτάζοντας ένα πορτρέτο της οικογένειας πάνω από το τζάκι. Ήταν όλη η οικογένεια Φρίσμπι που πόζαρε για τον καλλιτέχνη, ανάμεσα τους και ένας όμορφος νεαρός ποντικός με γκρίζο τρίχωμα, ο οποίος κρατούσε τον Τίμοθι, μωρό τότε, στα γόνατα του. «Είναι αυτός ο σύζυγος σου;»

«Ναι, ο Τζόναθαν,» απάντησε με λυπημένη έκφραση η κα Φρίσμπι, «Εξαφανίστηκε πριν λίγα χρόνια, κατά τη διάρκεια μιας μυστικής αποστολής για λογαριασμό του Βασιλιά Νικόδημου των Αρουραίων…» Ακούγοντας πως η οικογένεια της είχε σχέσεις με τους ίδιους Αρουραίους που τον κυνηγούσαν, ο Τζός άρχισε να ανησυχεί. Κοίταξε την κα Φρίσμπι.

«Με συγχωρείς που ρωτάω, αλλά έχετε ακόμη σχέσεις με αυτούς τους Αρουραίους;» ρώτησε, «Εννοώ, έρχονται εδώ συχνά μήπως…;» Η κα Φρίσμπι κοίταξε με περιέργεια τον φιλοξενούμενο της. Γιατί ανησυχούσε τόσο πολύ για τους Αρουραίους άραγε;

«Από τότε που πέθανε ο Τζόναθαν, δεν τους βλέπω πια τόσο πολύ,» του είπε, «Ο γείτονας μου, ο κος Πάππος πάντως πηγαινοέρχεται στη Τριανταφυλλούπολη, αφού και έχει δουλειές μαζί τους. Ποτέ δεν μου λέει τι ακριβώς… Επίσης, ο παλιός φίλος του Τζόναθαν, ο Τζάστιν, ο νονός των παιδιών μου, ακόμη μας επισκέπτεται μερικές φορές. Μου ήταν μεγάλη συμπαράσταση όταν έχασα τον άντρα μου…» Έπρεπε να συγκρατήσει τα δάκρυα της μιλώντας για τον άντρα της, τον οποίο θρηνούσε ακόμη. Ο Τζός κατάλαβε πως το είχε παρακάνει με τις ερωτήσεις του.

«Λυπάμαι πολύ. Δεν ήθελα να σε αναστατώσω,» της απολογήθηκε, «Απλώς δεν θέλω να προκαλέσω μπελάδες για σένα και την οικογένεια σου, σε περίπτωση που έρθουν εδώ, ψάχνοντας για μένα…»

«Μα γιατί σε κυνηγάνε;» τον ρώτησε καχύποπτα, «Αφού δεν τους έκανες κανένα κακό.» Ο Τζός, πιστεύοντας πως της χρωστούσε τουλάχιστον μια εξήγηση, της διηγήθηκε την ιστορία του, πως είχε φτάσει σε αυτό τον πλανήτη και όλες τις περιπέτειες του που τον είχαν φέρει ως εδώ.

«Δεν μου έδωσαν τη παραμικρή προειδοποίηση,» της εξήγησε, λέγοντας της για τη βίαια σύγκρουση του με τους δύο Αρουραίους-στρατιώτες, «Τη στιγμή που με είδαν, έπεσαν καταπάνω μου σαν λιοντάρια, έτοιμοι να με σφάξουν. Για αυτό το λόγο κρυβόμουν εδώ έξω…»

Η κα Φρίσμπι τον άκουγε επίμονα, προσπαθώντας να δεχτεί την απίστευτη εξήγηση του φίλου της, πως είχε έρθει από ένα άλλο, μακρινό κόσμο από τα άστρα. Η ιδέα για τη κατασκευή μιας ιπτάμενης μηχανής και μόνο ήταν για πολλούς μια ακατόρθωτη φαντασίωση. Ωστόσο, τώρα καταλάβαινε πως ο φίλος της βρισκόταν σε μια εξαιρετικά δύσκολη κατάσταση, παρατημένος και ολομόναχος. Και, μετά από όλα όσα είχε κάνει για χάρη της σήμερα, ήταν αποφασισμένη να τον βοηθήσει. Πήρε τον Τζός από το χέρι.

«Πως θα σου άρεσε να μείνεις μαζί μας, Τζός;» τον ρώτησε, μιλώντας του πρώτη φορά στον ενικό, «Εγώ πάντως ευχαρίστως μπορώ να σε φιλοξενήσω, ώσπου να καταφθάσουν οι φίλοι σου. Είμαι σίγουρη πως τα παιδιά μου θα καταχαρούν να σε έχουν παρέα. Τι λες;»

Ο Τζός, που ήταν έτοιμος να της πει πως θα έφευγε το πρωί προτού της γίνει βάρος, ξαφνιάστηκε από αυτή τη πρόσκληση περί φιλοξενίας. Είχε έρθει η στιγμή να αποφασίσει. Μπορούσε να δεχτεί ή να μην δεχτεί. Το ερώτημα ήταν, ποια ήταν η πιο συνετή λύση;

Παρότι το ρίσκο να τον έβρισκαν οι Αρουραίοι και το κίνδυνο να μπλέξει την κα Φρίσμπι και την οικογένεια της σε μπελάδες που τον βοηθούσαν, ο Τζός ήξερε πως δεν γινόταν να αντέξει για πολύ ακόμη εκεί έξω στην άγρια φύση. Εδώ πέρα θα είχε καταφύγιο, φαγητό και ήταν σίγουρος πως η φίλη του δεν θα τον πρόδιδε. Τουλάχιστον, έτσι θα είχε μια ελπίδα.

«Πολύ καλά, δέχομαι τη πρόσκληση. Και σε ευχαριστώ πολύ, κα Φρίσμπι.» Η κα Φρίσμπι πετούσε κυριολεκτικά από τη χαρά της.

Αργότερα εκείνη τη νύχτα, αφού είχαν όλοι αποκοιμηθεί, η κα Φρίσμπι σηκώθηκε και αθόρυβα πλησίασε τον Τζός, ο οποίος κοιμόταν ήσυχος στο δεύτερο κρεβάτι απέναντι από το δικό της. Ο αστροναύτης είχε βγάλει τη διαστημική στολή και τα ρούχα του και κοιμόταν μόνο το θερμοεσώρουχο του. Σηκώνοντας λίγο τη φανέλα του, πρόσεξε τις μελανιές στα πλευρά του, όπου τον είχε χτυπήσει το φίδι.

Αθόρυβα, η κα Φρίσμπι πήγε σε ένα ντουλάπι και έβγαλε ένα βάζο με αποξηραμένα βότανα. Ανακατεύοντας τα με λίγο νερό, έφτιαξε μια παυσίπονη αλοιφή, ένα παλιό γιατρικό της μητέρας της. Προσεχτικά ώστε να μην ξυπνήσει τον φιλοξενούμενο της, άλειψε την αλοιφή στα τραυματισμένα πλευρά του και τα έδεσε με ένα επίδεσμο. Αφού σιγουρεύτηκε πως ο Τζός ήταν όσο πιο βολικά γινόταν, η κα Φρίσμπι γύρισε στο κρεβάτι της.

Για πολλές ώρες παρέμεινε ξύπνια, κοιτάζοντας τον Τζός που κοιμόταν. Σε αντίθεση με τη θεία Μυγαλή, που ροχάλιζε τόσο δυνατά ώστε το σπίτι κυριολεκτικά ταρακουνιόταν όλη νύχτα, αυτός ροχάλιζε ελάχιστα, σχεδόν σιωπηλά. Ήταν τόσο ευγενής και καλόκαρδος, η κα Φρίσμπι ένοιωθε σαν να ερωτεύεται ξανά… σχεδόν. Τι κρίμα που δεν είναι ποντίκι σαν και εκείνη, σκέφτηκε με απογοήτευση. Ο άρρωστος Τίμμυ που τον είχε περάσει για τον προ πολλού εξαφανισμένο πατέρα του την είχε πραγματικά συγκινήσει. Και τι δεν θα έδινε για τα παιδιά της να έχουν πάλι ένα πατρικό πρόσωπο ανάμεσα τους…

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Ορίστε και η ενότητα 6! Θα προσπαθήσω να έχω και την ενότητα 9 των Μούμιν έτοιμη μέχρι την Πρωτοχρονιά. Παρακαλώ, αφήστε καμιά κριτική. Καλά Χριστούγεννα!


End file.
